Melting
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: He didn't want to admit why she looked at him with such disappointment in her eyes. And he didn't want to know why he cared so much. Tulie Fic. Now a Series!
1. Melting

**Melting**

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: He didn't want to admit why she looked at him with such disappointment in her eyes. And he didn't want to know why he cared so much. But when betrayal flashed across her beautiful face, a pain like none he'd ever experienced before tore through his heart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

--

If you asked him when it started, he wouldn't be able to give you a definitive answer. Sometime after or during the time he lived with the Taylor's would have been his best guess. All he knows is that at some point, Julie Taylor stopped being the coach's daughter and started being his friend. It was a foreign concept for him, so he was more than surprised when it came so naturally. That being in her presence was easy and safe and calm. She was unlike anyone he'd ever known and the first friend of the female persuasion he'd ever had. If he was being really honest, she was the second friend he'd ever had period. Street was the only other person in his life who was really and truly his friend. Everyone else was either team mates or… well, let's not go there.

One of the things that surprised him most was her ability to get him to talk. He'd never been much of a talker, but somehow Julie Taylor was able to get him to spill his guts. He talked to her about everything. His dad, his brother, his disastrous affair with his neighbour, Lyla, Street, everything. And she listened. She listened and didn't judge, only offering her opinion when he asked. She accepted everything he told her no matter how ugly and she never once made him feel like it was something to be ashamed of. She made him feel worthy. For the first time in his life.

It wasn't one sided. She talked to him about Saracen and the Swede. About Gracie coming along and how she felt like she was being lost in the shuffle. He'd comforted her when she cried, something he'd always thought he'd be bad at, but Julie seemed to think his shoulder was the best place to cry. And it had made him feel strong to be able to comfort her, to protect her, to be her somewhere safe. Apart they had been lonely, but together, they felt wanted and needed. And the loneliness had started to fade until they were content in each other's company. He'd found himself looking forward to spending time with her, and disappointed when she wasn't waiting for him by his truck in the afternoon. She'd said she liked him sober, so he'd stopped drinking. She'd never been into the party scene, so he found himself going to them less and less. She cared about schoolwork and suddenly they were studying together and he was going to class.

Somewhere along the line though, their friendship got complicated. He started to see her, really see her. She was beautiful. All big eyes, full lips and miles of long blonde hair. Hair that he now knew for a fact was as silky as it looked. Her skin, he'd noticed, was softer than any he'd ever felt before, and he wasn't immune to the body dancing had given her. Strong legs and amazing curves. She was a woman, not just a girl, and that realisation had made things a little uncomfortable. Especially when he'd kissed her.

They'd been hanging out at his house one afternoon, nothing out of the ordinary. Homework followed by some stupid movie they could make fun of until their laughter filled the house. He'd realised at some point that Julie had managed to do the impossible and bring laughter back to his miserable house. And he'd missed it. He'd looked at her, sitting beside him on his beaten up sofa, her face flushed from laughing, and her eyes bright with happiness. His hand was suddenly behind her neck, drawing her face closer to his and then their mouths met. Her lips were so unbearably soft he thought they'd melt against the heat of his own. And when she'd drawn her tongue along his bottom lip he was sure that it was him that was melting.

After about 15 minutes of the hottest make out session of his life, she pulled away. Her small hand stroked his cheek and she smiled sweetly at him before sliding out from underneath him. How he'd ended up on top of her, as they lay on the sofa, he didn't know, but he already missed her warmth and her touch. She never said a word, just threw him another smile as she walked out his front door. He hadn't realised he was smiling until Billy made a crack about the stupid grin that was almost breaking his face.

They'd continued on like that for months. Spending time together and sneaking kisses whenever possible. On the sofa in his house, in his truck on the side of the road, under the bleachers, in the janitors closet during free periods. It never went beyond kissing. And it didn't surprise Tim, though he knew it should have, that it didn't matter to him. That he was content with their relationship as it was. Even if his hand was getting more of a workout then ever before. They hadn't talked about what was going on between them. They were just enjoying it. And Tim was sure he'd never been this happy in his whole life. He should have known that something world screw it up. That he'd find a way to screw it up.

When he'd opened his door one Saturday afternoon with a huge smile, thinking it to be Julie, it dropped immediately when he was brought face to face with Lyla Garrity. He should have turned her away. Told her to leave and never come back. He shouldn't have let her into the house. He definitely should have pushed her away when she kissed him, and letting her lead him back to his bedroom was just so beyond a mistake it was in a whole other state.

He wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be when she told him she wanted to be with him. Really with him, out in the open for the world to see. There was a strange feeling in his stomach when he'd kissed her after she called him her boyfriend.

He didn't see Julie that Sunday, he'd already known he wouldn't. She had something she had to do with her family. When Monday morning rolled round he considered ditching school for the first time in months. He felt guilty and he didn't like feeling that way. He didn't know what he was going to say to Julie. They weren't a couple. That much he knew. But he was… scared… of what her reaction to this latest development would be.

When he pulled into the school parking lot it was Lyla who was waiting for him with a huge smile on her face. Once it would have made his stomach do back flips in that really good kind of way to have seen Lyla looking at him like that, but now it left an uneasy feeling within him he wasn't sure how to explain or how to feel about it.

He let her take his hand and weave their fingers together in an intimate gesture that seemed so wrong and so out of place between the two of them. Julie had taken his hand like that once, when they were making out in the storage closet at school and he hadn't been able to stop the smile against her lips. It had felt right, normal, perfect. This didn't feel like that at all.

As they walked the corridors heading toward Lyla's locker Tim realised that he'd missed the entire walk from the car park. He was in a haze that suddenly became crystal clear when Julie came into view. She looked between him and Lyla and their joined hands. He didn't want to admit why she looked at him with such disappointment in her eyes. And he didn't want to know why he cared so much. But when betrayal flashed across her beautiful face, a pain like none he'd ever experienced before tore through his heart. And he couldn't deny it any longer.

Tim Riggins had fallen for Julie Taylor.

She turned and walked away from him with what he was sure were tears in her eyes, and Lyla's hand holding his was the only thing that was stopping him from running after her.

He didn't see her at all that day. She wasn't in any of the places he normally found her. She wasn't waiting for him after practice either. It was Monday; she always waited for him on Mondays. He waited, but she never came. So he drove home, and waited some more. But she never showed. He drove by her house, parking the truck a few houses down. He snuck around the side of the house, around to the window he knew was Julie's. She was sitting on her bed, a book in her lap. He watched her for a little while. She never once turned the page. He knocked on the window and smiled when she startled at the sound.

Julie looked up at him and the look in her eyes floored him. She'd never looked at him with such… hurt in her eyes before. Not when she talked about Matt, or the Swede, or any of the things she confided in him about. He tried to plead with her to open the window with the look in his eyes alone and breathed a sigh of relief when she put her book down and headed over to the window. Tim waited as she paused at the window, but she just pulled the curtains closed.

The next day at school he couldn't find her again. By Thursday he knew she was intentionally insuring that they didn't as much as run into each other in the hall. So he went to Lois. When he saw her lining up for lunch in the cafeteria he made a bee-line for the annoying girl. She smiled up at him ridiculously and he had to force himself to smile back at her.

"You seen Jules today Lois?" He spoke with the deepest drawl he could muster and watched as she giggled.

"Uh yeah… she's in the dance rooms." Once he would have found the way she blushed and stumbled cute, and allowed it to prop up his ego.

"Thanks Lois, I owe you one." He muttered quickly before bolting from the room.

He found her exactly where Lois said she would be. Sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall with ear buds in her ears, her lunch lying untouched beside her as she turned her iPod around in her hands. She looked… sad, and it didn't sit well with him. Tim walked over and slid down the wall to sit beside her. She looked up at him surprised and tried to stand to walk away, but his hands on her shoulders prevented her from moving.

"Listen to me, please." He'd never begged anyone in his life. So why didn't he feel more ridiculous begging her?

She was silent but she was still so he took that as his cue and opened his mouth to start the speech he'd been rehearsing in his head since Monday. Only nothing came out. Julie looked up at him expectantly and clearly impatient with his pause.

"I don't know what to say." He finally admitted.

"Are you with her?" Her voice was tiny and he shrugged. He knew that wasn't going to be a good enough answer for her and her blazing eyes proved that.

"I don't… I think so. Yeah, I guess." He suddenly wondered if Matt wasn't always a stutterer but it had been Julie Taylor that had made him tongue tied and unable to think whenever she looked at him.

"Yeah well. Good luck with that." She quickly picked up her things and stood heading for the door. He expected to hear it slam behind her, but there was nothing, not even the sound of it being pulled open, violently or otherwise. Tim looked up and saw her paused. He knew the look, the stance, she was debating with herself. She obviously had something she wanted to say but wasn't sure whether or not to say it.

Tim Riggins would encounter Hurricane Julie this day.

"You know what. No. Not good luck. Cause you need a hell of a lot more than luck to make this work Riggins." She'd never called him that before. Her flaming eyes bore into his skull as she stood looking down on him and he felt stupid sitting there waiting for the rest of her tirade, so he stood quickly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I've sat with you for the last couple of months and heard all about the shit she's put you through. Making you feel worthless and shitty. If you think things are going to be any different this time round, than you are just proving her right, you are a dumbass. And don't you dare even think about coming crawling back to me when she finds someone she deems worthy and runs off again. Cause she will, believe me, and that is what I am, right? You're little bit of willing comfort on the side? Someone to lose yourself in? Tell me Riggins, were you thinking of her when you were kissing me?" There was pain and fear in her eyes, fear that what she accused him off was true.

Tim opened his mouth to correct her, to tell her that he was always with her completely, but she started up again before he could even make a noise.

"You know what? I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. I just want to walk away right now and never think of any of this again. Never remember when I honestly believed that it was you and me against the world and just be really fucking glad I never slept with you." She was gone in a whirl of swishing blonde hair and slamming doors all while Tim stood motionless and stunned, and not just because he'd never heard her curse before.

She was hurt. She was angry. She was feeling used. And Tim was overwhelmed with an intense hate of Lyla. She'd come along and screwed this up. The only thing that had ever meant anything to him before, the only thing that had ever made him happy.

Jules.

His Jules.

When he'd started to think of her as his, he didn't know. But it seemed right, more so than anything ever had before. He walked out of the room with a purposeful stride. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that he would have to put most of the blame where it belonged, on his own shoulders, soon enough but right now he had to make this right.

-

When Tim exited the locker rooms and headed over to his car he sighed when he saw Lyla Garrity leaning against his truck waiting for him. His anger, which he had worked out during practice, reared up again seeing her there, in Julie's spot. He trudged towards his truck, walking straight past her and pulled away when she tried to kiss him.

"What's wrong Tim?"

He couldn't look at her. And had her voice always been that whiny and annoying?

"Get in, I'll drive you home." He muttered as he opened the door for the driver's side, waiting for her to walk around and get in the other side.

"Is everything ok?" She asked with a worried note in her voice and for a second he felt bad for what he was about to do. But it quickly passed when an image of Julie's face popped into his head. Tim kept his mouth shut and drove the familiar streets of Dillon toward Lyla's house.

As he pulled up outside the house, he didn't bother turning the engine off, wanting to get this done quickly. A part of him wanted to inflict pain, as some sort of retribution for Julie, but he did know that that wasn't fair, and he wasn't that guy, no matter what Lyla had said or done in the past.

"We're done." He said quietly his eyes looking straight ahead instead of at the brunette beside him. But he could feel the confused look she was aiming at him. "We're over. It can't happen again, it won't happen again. I don't want you anymore. I'm not trying to be mean or hurtful. I'm just telling you the truth. So don't come around to my house anymore. Whatever we had was messed up from the start and it's over now."

He was waiting for some kind of outburst but he didn't get one. Just a whispered "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"There was… I screwed it up by jumping back into bed with you. I hurt her. She didn't deserve it and she definitely doesn't deserve to be dragged into this mess we started." Tim still refused to look at her.

"Well I hope you can work it out with her Tim." With that he heard the door open and then close gently behind her. Once he would have waited until she was in the house before driving off. Not today.

He didn't know how long he'd driven around town but it had gotten dark at least a half hour ago, and still the only thing on his mind was Julie. His car found it's way to her house of it's own accord and he pulled it over a couple of houses down, just like he had a few days ago. He got out and followed the path he'd learned that night around to the side of the house and Julie's window. Her door was open and the room was empty. He waited a moment before he saw her. She walked in, closing the door behind her, dressed only in an oversized Panther's jersey that swamped her tiny body. Without any make up, her damp hair piled up on her head in a messy bun and her agonisingly long legs exposed, Tim thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

He raised his hand and knocked on her window again, silently saying a prayer to whatever god was listening that she would open the window this time. She stared at him, unmoving for a full minute before she walked over. She hesitated and he feared she'd pull the curtains closed again. He whispered "Please" and stepped back when she nodded.

The window slid open with a slight whoosh and Julie kneeled down beside it. Tim moved forward to lean against the window frame so they were eye to eye.

"What do you want Tim?"

"I ended it with her."

She hesitated before answering softly. "Am I supposed to swoon and fall into your arms?"

"No." He shook his head. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Her voice held such… contempt. He really hoped that he hadn't lost her for good. That she could forgive him this once.

"I'm sorry. I should have turned her away when she showed up at my house. I should have told her everything that I told her tonight. I should have told her that there was someone else, someone that I was falling for and was happier with than I'd ever been in my whole life. Someone I don't really deserve. And I don't know why I didn't."

"Yes you do. Don't say that, because you do know."

"I'm not good enough for you Jules. I'm not. You should be with someone like Saracen. Someone who never screws up and will treat you right." He sounded pathetic even to his own ears and he knew that she would get annoyed or even angry by his answer.

"You were treating me just fine until this. And don't you think that I have a right to be with whomever I choose? What gives you the right to make decisions for me?" Oh she was pissed alright. But pissed was a step up from hurt.

"Nothing. That's my point. I'm not good for you, just by being associated with me your name is going to be dragged through the mud. The town will talk and they'll call you things that I don't want them to. Things that aren't true. And one day you'll wake up and you'll realise that you made the wrong decision and that they were right when they wondered what on earth you were doing with that damn Riggins boy and you'll leave and where will I be then? When I'm so completely in love with you and every part of you is so ingrained in my life? What will I do then?"

"Tim." Her voice held so much… pity. He didn't want pity. He wanted her.

"I should have turned her away. And I'm so sorry that I didn't. But don't think for a second that when I was with you, that I was with someone else. Cause I wasn't. It was you and only you, always."

"You kept it quiet. You didn't want to tell anyone. I just assumed…" She was shaking her head like she couldn't believe him, not because she thought he was lying but because it didn't seem possible. He wanted to laugh or cry, he didn't know which, that he was able to read her so well.

"Another mistake I made. And I am sorry Jules. I don't expect you to just forgive me and carry on like none of this ever happened. Just… think about it."

She nodded slowly after a moment. "I will."

Tim leaned forward slowly, hoping she would allow him this small request. She hesitated for a moment before leaning in and pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you Jules." He whispered before stepping back and heading back to his truck.

Tim didn't see Julie at school on Friday. Not that he expected to. He was determined to give her some space in the hopes that she would decide to choose him. And by the time the game rolled around that night he'd convinced himself that if she did decide to turn him down than he just wasn't going to accept that. He would follow her around like a puppy dog if he had to. He wasn't giving her up.

The game flew by in a mash of passes, touch downs and field goals with the Panthers eventually taking home the win. There was a party, there was always a party, but this one he heard Julie was actually going to be at. So he quickly showered and changed in the locker rooms before heading out to some kid's house, he wasn't sure who, and he didn't really care. He made the rounds quickly, saying hello to the usual people all the while keeping an eye out for Julie. He didn't see her anywhere. So he took up residence leaning against a particular piece of wall that had a view of the whole room, including the only two entrances. As soon as she got here, he'd know.

He hadn't really planned for seeing that kid Riley again though. And well honestly, he hadn't so much seen him, as heard him, obviously in the middle of a group of people bragging about the night he almost deflowered the coach's daughter. And really, what was he expected to do? He'd already told the kid to back off where Jules was concerned or he'd end him. He was just keeping his promise.

So he walked over to the kid, the crowd around him parting with his approach and smiled down at the little shit as his face went from cocky grin, to deadly fear.

"Riley isn't it?" Tim drawled, the kid just nodded with a gulp, Tim couldn't help but notice the exaggerated bobbing of his Adam's apple when he swallowed. "I thought we talked about this. Did we not talk about this?" Wisely, the kid was silent. "Julie Taylor is off limits. You aren't to look at her, talk about her, think about her, or have anything to do with her in anyway. You understand me?" He nodded quickly and Tim thought for a moment that Riley might actually pee his pants. "This is a warning, you don't want to know what happens if the warning isn't followed." The kid nodded again and Tim turned away from him, straight into Julie Taylor.

"We need to talk. Outside." Boy did she seem pissed. As soon as they were outside and around the corner of the house, out of sight and ear shot from the party Tim started explaining immediately.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting all caveman or whatever but the kid was talking smack and I wasn't about to allow it no matter how pissed you get so just…" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Julie had pushed him, with surprising strength, up against the side of the house and attached her lips to his.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush up against him, her body fitting against his perfectly, like this is exactly where they both belonged. When they finally pulled apart, Julie kept her arms wrapped around Tim's neck, her fingers playing with the surprisingly soft hair there as his slipped under her shirt to rest against the warm skin of her back.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked gently, not wanting to push his luck.

"All depends." She whispered as she rubbed her lips together tauntingly. He waited for her to continue. "Say it again."

He was confused for a moment, not sure what it was that he was supposed to be saying, but when he looked into her eyes he knew immediately. He rested his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, but it was just what she needed to hear.

"I love you too." She whispered back and something inside of Tim shifted. Something that he'd never even realised had been there all along. An emptiness that was now filled. And not for the first time did he wonder, how on earth he got to be so lucky.

"No one else Jules." It was a simple, almost cryptic statement, but he knew she'd understand. No one else would ever come between them, ever.

"Not ever." She whispered back before her lips were on his again. It wouldn't be easy. They both knew that. Her parents. The entire town of Dillon. No one would like this unlikely pairing. But no one else mattered. Her parents would come around. He knew they would eventually, when he proved himself to be a good, doting boyfriend. Everyone else could disappear for all he cared. Everyone he needed was currently in his arms, trying to crawl up his body to get closer to him, as their lips brushed and her tongue tangled with his in the hottest kiss of his entire life.

The End?

**_A/N: I might be persuaded to do a sequel, if I get enough reviews. So hit that little button._**


	2. Laughing

Laughing

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: She made him laugh. And that was something that he never thought possible.

Dedication: To **_Nichole33_**. Thank you so much for all your help honey, you are a goddess. =] I am eternally in your debt.

* * *

They had settled into their relationship with more ease then either of them could have ever hoped. Tim had never realized it could be like this with someone. That being friends first would allow them to have an easy peace and understanding with each other as a couple. She made him laugh. And that was something that he never thought possible. And certainly not over anything that was not remotely sexual like she could. He found it adorable when she scrunched her nose up when she was angry, and her temper was the hottest, sexiest thing he'd ever seen. It made keeping his hands to himself near impossible. Sometimes he'd try to make her angry just so he could kiss her senseless.

They'd created a little cocoon around themselves in the beginning. An impenetrable force shield protecting them from their conniving, gossiping little town. But they knew that eventually they'd have to 'come out of the closet' so to speak. They'd gone to her parents first. Not wanting them to hear anything second hand. Julie had been so proud of Tim when he'd shown up on her door step one Saturday morning. Sure she'd been confused at first; they hadn't made plans to see each other until later that day. But they'd been talking about having this discussion with her parents, so when she opened the door and all he said was "It's time" she knew exactly what was happening and felt her heart swell with pride. It took a strong man to take on The Coach and Mrs. Taylor in regards to their 'little girl'.

Tim had sat down with her parents and calmly explained that he had fallen in love with Julie, he didn't know when exactly, but he loved her and he wanted to be with her. That he understood the reputation he had was more than worrisome for them, but that he respected Julie and he would never do anything to hurt her, or jeopardize her standing in their little backward town. He wouldn't let her down and he wouldn't let them down. Julie had to wipe a tear from her eye quickly when he'd finished speaking. He never took his eyes off her parents the whole time and god dammit if she didn't fall in love with him all over again.

Her father hadn't blown up like he'd expected him to. Mrs. Coach was eerily quite, staring at him, unmoving from her position on the sofa before looking slowly at Julie.

"Are you in love with him?" Mrs. Taylor had asked Julie. She nodded slowly still looking at Tim. "Ok then. Tim I'm going to hold you to everything you just said."

"Yes ma'am." Tim had replied, his eyes locked on Julie.

"And there are going to be a lot of rules." Coach finally spoke up with a really red face. "I'm not sure what those rules are just yet, but there are going to be a lot of them, you can count on that."

Tim would have laughed if he hadn't have known that coach would kill him for it. And he hadn't lied, there were definitely rules, but they weren't too bad. Curfew was 10 on school nights, 12 on weekends. He could live with that. Tim wasn't allowed in Julie's room…ever. He could also live with that. She wasn't allowed in his room, or to be at his house when Billy wasn't there. That was fine too. In fact, Billy enjoyed Julie's company. He'd even started taking care of the house mumbling something about it being no place for a nice girl like Julie in that state when Tim had asked what he was doing one day. Over all, the rules were good. And Tim had his girl. He had nothing to complain about.

--

When Julie first came round to his house after telling her parents about them, Coach would suddenly 'drop by' to chat. The first time Tim answered the door and welcomed Coach in, he'd had to bite his lip so hard to stop from laughing as he watched Coach's face take in the now impeccably clean and tidy living room. And when Coach's eyes fell on Julie and Billy sitting on opposite ends of the sofa laughing so hard at the movie they'd all been watching they were snorting, Tim thought he was going to pass out, the need to laugh was so bad. He'd ended up joining them for the rest of the movie the third time. Julie had later told Tim that Mrs. Coach had torn him a new one for crashing their date. She'd said he even made the excuse that Billy was there too.

Things weren't quite so smooth at school. The day they'd 'gone public' had been filled with whispers and stares. Tim supposed he probably should have expected that considering the way in which they announced their new relationship. He'd walked Julie to her first class, with the only eyes on them those of the rally girls, and they were just the usual leers directed at Tim. As they'd stopped at the door to the class room Tim leaned down and kissed Julie on the lips slowly but tenderly trying to ignore the gasps of shock around them. After that every pair of eyes in the school followed them, including the teachers and the day was filled with whispers. That was fine; Tim decided he could deal with that, hell he was used to it. It was later that things got a little out of hand. The rally girls had decided that they hated Julie.

He knew they were glaring at his girl whenever they saw her, Julie had told him as much, and whenever he caught one, he sent them the biggest death glare he could muster. They always shied away and it would stop for the rest of the day. However things took a turn for the worst when Tim had got a little carried away one Thursday afternoon and left a huge hickey on Julie's neck, behind her ear. She tried to cover it that Friday with her hair but when she bent down to pick up a book she dropped by her locker, her hair cascading down one shoulder, a Rally girl had seen it. Apparently she'd taken great offense to it. Julie was waiting by Tim's truck after the game that Friday night he saw her skinned knees poking out from under her denim skirt and frowned.

"What happened babe?" He asked gesturing to her knees after giving her a quick kiss.

"Umm, nothing. I fell." Julie wasn't clumsy. She was a dancer after all. She was sometimes a little awkward when she was nervous, but never down right clumsy.

"Why don't I believe that?" Tim asked his eyebrow creased in worry.

"Because you're perceptive… Promise not to get mad?"

"Oh crap." Tim moaned. If she was opening with that something we definitely wrong. "Alright. What happened?"

"A Rally girl 'accidentally' ran into me on the stairs and I fell down the last couple. Landed on my knees." She said wincing at the memory. Tim tried to keep his promise. He really did. But when they made their appearance at the after game party and Tim noticed some girl looking at Julie cockily, her eyes randomly flicking to her skinned knees Tim saw red.

"Is that the girl?" He asked with gritted teeth. Julie looked to where Tim was pointing and nodded once. He stormed over to the girl, whose name he didn't know and got very close to her. Ordinarily any girl would be ecstatic to have Tim Riggins that close to them, only this was not the way anyone wanted Tim Riggins up on them.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled at the shocked girl. She didn't answer just gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing but no sound emanating. "Don't even think about going near my girl again. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, and don't talk about her. Got it?" He yelled, oblivious to the fact that every eye in the room was focused solely on him. He felt Julie's hand on his arm and pulled back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two left the party. The music didn't start back up again inside the house until Tim slammed his truck door closed.

---

By Monday word of Tim's display at the party had spread throughout the entire town and their relationship was now the number one topic of discussion for all the town gossips. He'd purposely stayed away from the Taylor house to avoid being chewed out by the Coach and Mrs. Coach that weekend. So Tim wasn't surprised when he was called into the guidance counselor's office aka his girlfriend's mum's office. He knocked on the door and opened when he heard Tammy's cheerful voice call him in. Tim slinked over to the chair in front of the desk and flopped into it. He expected her to ream him out. He definitely didn't expect her to stand up, walk around the desk and hug him. He was so shocked he didn't move a muscle.

"Tim honey it's customary when one is given a hug, to reciprocate by placing one's arm around the hug giver." Tammy said with humor lacing her voice. Tim snapped out of his haze and quickly wrapped one awkward arm around Mrs. Coach. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I was sure you were going to rip into me… I wasn't expecting the hug." He smiled at her. He'd been spending more time at the Taylor house of late and really enjoyed the company of the whole family.

"Honey… Thank you, for wanting to protect Julie."

"I don't like the idea of her ever getting hurt." He whispered with his head down.

"I know honey. Me either." Tammy paused as she walked back around her desk and sat down. "But you got to let Julie fight her own battles with those girls. It's just going to get you in a lot of trouble and Julie wouldn't want that. If it was one of the guys, I'd definitely say step up, but when it's one of the girls… not such a good idea."

"I know. I just… she made her bleed." He really didn't like that. The girl had broken Julie. His perfect, sweet, funny, sexy, beautiful Julie. Her skin had been torn. That was unforgivable.

"I know."

"It wasn't right. She shouldn't have to deal with this because of me."

"Honey, Julie dealt with similar things with Matt too. And I'm sure you don't want to hear about him, and I know you are aware that it wasn't this… extreme then, but that's what happens in a small town where football is king. Julie knows that. She's a tough girl. Now, I wanted to do exactly what you did. And believe me; Jenny Day is in more trouble than I can tell you. But you gotta leave stuff like this to Julie and when needed to us. Ok?"

Tim nodded mutely and stood up. He was at the door, his hand on the knob when Mrs. Coach stopped him.

"This wasn't your fault sweetie. Ok."

Tim couldn't help but smile at Mrs. Taylor. She was such a mom and he loved having her around. He suddenly realized that he was luckier than he thought previously. Not only did he have the most amazing girl, who he loved more than he thought possible, but he got to spend time with her wonderful family too.

---

One month passed and everyone was slowly getting used to seeing Tim Riggins walking the halls with Julie Taylor, holding her hand or an arm slung around her shoulder, even kissing each other goodbye and hello. Life was pretty damn great in Tim's world. He and Julie still studied together, his grades were way up and college was starting to look like something to think about. He had a regularly scheduled Thursday night dinner over at the Taylor's, and a regular second night that popped up sporadically. And it was during one of these dinners that Tim realized that for the first time in his life he was truly happy. Even he and Billy were getting along better. He was getting really serious with Mindy and that helped with his mood all the time. But it was like suddenly someone upstairs decided that the Riggins boys deserved a break. He often had to stop himself from waiting for the other ball to drop. It was a hard thing for him to deal with. He was used to everything going wrong. He wasn't quite sure what to do when things went right.

Luckily, he had Julie. He'd gone all distant on her when it had got too much the first time and she'd demanded to know what was wrong in that gorgeous way of hers that he couldn't resist. He told her his fears and insecurities without fear of recrimination and she paid him back with assurances and kisses. Every time he felt overwhelmed since all he had to do was call her name in that certain way and she jumped into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed all the doubts away. Before he knew it, they were curled up together exchanging kisses and laughs and the anxiety that had gripped him only minutes before was suddenly a million lifetimes ago.

Julie brought laughter into Tim Riggins life. She brought smiles, and fun, and acceptance. But most importantly; she brought love. He never knew you could fall in love while laughing.

TBC…

So, after many requests for a sequel, I decided to turn this into a series. So keep checking back, there's a lot more to come. :)

Oh and go ahead, press the little button below. You know you want to. =]


	3. Loving

Loving

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: "I promise… I love you." Her voice was a mere whisper but in the quiet of the room it could have been a scream.

Dedication: To _**Nichole33**_. Thank you so much for all your help honey, you are a goddess. =] I am eternally in your debt.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THEMES OF A SEXUAL NATURE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR EASILY OFFENDED BY SUCH THEMES.**

* * *

He didn't know exactly when the town of Dillon decided he was worthwhile, but he'd put all he had on it being the night he went to dinner with the Taylor family. Tim and Julie had been together for about 4 months when Mrs. T's birthday came up. He'd been blown away when the coach had invited him along to her birthday dinner at Applebee's. It was a Saturday night, so the restaurant was packed and Tim had looked around self consciously when they entered together and all the eyes of what Tim was sure was the entire town, turned toward them. The Taylor's didn't seem to notice as they headed over to their table. As he'd sat and looked around at all the people looking at them Tim swallowed hard and looked down as he felt Julie take his hand.

"Son?" Coach spoke up and Tim's headed whipped around to look at the older man. "Ignore it. You're right where you're supposed to be. Ok?"

"Yes sir." Tim nodded.

They ordered their meals and fell into a comfortable routine that had Tim forgetting they were out and relaxing just like it was another Taylor family Thursday dinner. When it came time for gifts, Mrs. T had smiled and her eyes became glassy as he pulled out a very small, yet meticulously wrapped, gift from his pocket.

"Oh Tim honey, you didn't have to. You shouldn't have."

"It's only small." He said bashfully as he handed the parcel over. Tami took it gently and reverently peeled the paper off the small box. When she opened it she gasped and Tim was sure it was tears that were in her eyes now. Inside sat a small, yet beautifully simple pair of earrings. "I hope they're ok. I can return them if you don't like them."

Tami stood suddenly and rushed around the table to Tim. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet as she planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Thank you so much honey. They're beautiful." She reached up and cupped his cheek gently. "You're such a sweet boy."

Tim was acutely aware of the open mouthed stares of everyone in Applebee's, but for the first time that night, he didn't care in the slightest. He made his girlfriend's mother happy on her birthday. He was proud of himself, and he was feeling like part of a family. No stares of a judgmental town could take that away from him that night.

Tim was sure that was the night when everything changed. When he walked down the street and people smiled, waved and said hello to him, instead of snickering and glaring with disapproval, Tim started to walk a little taller. When they started to engage him in conversation that wasn't regarding the game on Friday nights, well Tim started to think that all the things this tiny town had lead him to believe about himself all these years were false. That he was worthwhile, that he was a good person. That maybe, just maybe, he was worthy of Julie Taylor. At the very least, he wasn't unworthy, and that made his heart swell in a way that only Julie had been able to previously.

She noticed the change in him. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear 'welcome home' the first time he'd confessed his newly discovered self worth.

It wasn't just the town that was changing its opinion of Tim Riggins; it seemed to be the education system too. He was trying, for the first time in his life; he was actually trying to do well in class. And it was working. Julie had always told him that if he just studied a little, class would become a lot easier, grades would start lifting, and Tim would be darned if Julie wasn't right. The first B he got, he ran up to her in the hall, as she swapped books at her locker, spun her around to face him and planted a very big, public kiss on her lips. When she asked him what had gotten into him, he'd simply held the paper up and suddenly her arms were flung around his neck and her lips were moving deliciously against his. There was nothing greater than Julie's kisses when she was proud of him. It was intoxicating. They'd stolen away together that day and made out furiously for what felt like hours and yet still couldn't get their fill of each other.

However, that particular day was also bitter sweet. The next day Julie had changed. At first Tim had thought it was just PMS. Her mood had altered so much. She was crabby and short with him. She'd never been like that. She picked fights every chance she got and it went on for days. Tim was really worried. He was afraid that she wanted out. That this was her way of distancing herself before inevitably breaking up with him, and it terrified him. He couldn't lose her. She was his world. So after 8 long, miserable days of 'scary Julie' as Tim had started to refer to her in his head, he found himself standing in front of the school counselor's door, his fist raised and ready to knock.

When Mrs. T called him into her office Tim shuffled in nervously and plopped down into the seat opposite her desk.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked sweetly, the hint of concern in her voice was devastatingly loud to his ears.

"I'm worried about Jules." As soon as the words left his mouth Mrs. T was out of her chair and around the desk, sitting in the seat beside him.

"What happened?" She asked her whole body stiff and fear present on her face. Tim shook his head quickly.

"Nothing. She's fine. It's actually… well it's kinda… I think she's going to break up with me." He ended on a whisper. He'd never really fumbled for words in his life, but faced with the prospect of losing the only girl he ever loved, Tim found himself a bumbling mess.

"What makes you think that honey?"

"She's got really… distant. She's angry all the time. She's picking fights over god knows what. Most of the time I have no idea why she's yelling at me…. Nothing I do is right. I tell her I love her and she just… she looks like she's gonna cry, and not in the good way. I'm… I'm…. I'm scared. I don't want to lose her." Tim dropped his head. "And I didn't know where else to turn." He whispered before looking back up into the sympathetic face of Tami Taylor.

"Honey. Julie loves you. She does. She's crazy about you. And whatever's going on with her at the moment… honey, I have to ask this, or the curiosity will kill me… Is there any chance that Julie could maybe be pregnant?"

Tim was sure his face turned about 20 different shades of red. "No. Not possible. We haven't…." He trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence to his girlfriend's mom and tried to ignore the sigh of relief that left her at that confession but he couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising.

"Sorry honey. It's not…. Well I'm just glad she's not pregnant. It wasn't a sigh of relief to do with you. Ok?"

Tim nodded his head but looked away none the less. There were still some things that he was ashamed of in his life. His history with girls was one of them, and it was still a sore subject.

"I'll talk to her honey. I'm sure it's just something silly that Julie is being Julie about and making it some catastrophic disaster in her mind rather than talking to someone about it and putting it into perspective. Ok?"

Tim nodded, trying to relax, but the fear that he was losing his Julie was still barreling through his body.

"Please don't tell her I talked to you. I don't want her to think I tattled on her."

"Of course honey." Tami answered with a reassuring hand rubbing up and down his back. Tim sighed, another attempt to release the tension from his body. "You better get to class honey, I heard about your B by the way. Eric and I are very proud of you."

That finally got a smile out of him. "Thanks Mrs. T." Tim mumbled as he left her office.

A couple of days passed and Tim barely saw Julie. He called the house and Mrs. T said she was working on it, but that didn't help ease the panic Tim was feeling. He feared his days were numbered and there was nothing that Mrs. T could do about it. At practice on Thursday the coach pulled him aside and chewed him out. Apparently he'd been playing like crap, but at the end of his tirade, the voice that Tim was becoming more and more familiar with, the dad voice, creeped into the coach's speech.

"Listen son. I know something's going on with Julie and it's got you all worried, hell it's got her mother and I worried but you gotta work out the frustration on the field or in the gym or something. It'll eat you up if you don't, and you're playing terrible out there."

"Sorry coach." Tim mumbled not quite meeting the older man's eyes.

"Don't be sorry Son. Just pick yourself back up, ok?"

Tim nodded as he put his helmet back on and headed back out on the field to finish practice. When coach called it quits Tim dragged his body into the locker room along with his team mates. But rather than hitting the showers Tim headed into the weight room and took out his frustration on the bar, just as Coach suggested. So by the time he dragged his now sore and tired body out of the locker room and out to the parking lot, everyone was long gone, everyone but one long haired blonde leaning against his truck. He sighed heavily, pausing before heading over to his girlfriend.

"Hey. What took so long? Everyone else left ages ago." Julie stated without any of the anger in her voice that had been a constant presence lately.

"Sorry. I hit the weights after training." Tim answered carefully not wanting to anger her again.

"Punishment?"

"No. Just needed to let some pent up energy out." He answered hoping that the truth wouldn't set her off.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked softly, fidgeting with her hands, and Tim realized that they had been standing there silently for a good 5 minutes.

"Yeah." He sighed as he threw his bag in the bed of the truck before opening the door for Julie. So this was it. Tim was convinced that she was going to dump him. So he drove, and drove, trying to delay the inevitable, before pulling up at his spot, the cliffs. He shut off the engine and looked out the windshield in silence for a few moments before opening his door and hopping out the truck. He waited, listening, and heard the familiar sound of the passenger door opening and closing followed by Julie's feet against the ground as she approached him. He looked out over the town of Dillon silently saying goodbye to the life he'd grown used to, the one where he was happy and had everything he wanted and needed, but always thought deep down, could never last. People like him didn't get everything they wanted. And they certainly didn't get the girl of their dreams.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was tiny and he almost didn't hear it as the wind picked it up. Tim merely nodded as silence fell between them.

"I knew it was too good to last. Too good to be true." He finally muttered but still refused to look at her. He just couldn't.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he said a silent prayer that she would just let it go and ask him to take her home now.

"Guys like me. We don't get the great girlfriend who loves them and everything that goes along with that. We don't get to be happy."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with complete confusion in her voice.

"You're breaking up with me." Tim stated emotionless, she wasn't making this easy.

"I'm what?" She asked and he could hear the shock in her voice. Tim turned to face her and saw her eyes as wide as saucers with what looked like fear in them, that's when her noticed her chin wobble slightly before she checked it.

"That's what you're doing right? You've been angry all the time. You've been distant. You don't want me to touch you or kiss you. I figured you finally realized that you deserved better."

Tim certainly wasn't expecting what happened next. The sharp sting in his shoulder as Julie smacked him with everything she had in her. Her eyes alight with anger.

"Don't ever say something like that about yourself ever again. And I'm not breaking up with you, you bonehead." She yelled as Tim gaped at her confused.

"Then… what… I'm confused Jules. What the hell's going on?" Tim demanded as he stepped toward her.

"I'm apologizing to my boyfriend for being a moody bitch this past week and thanking him for being so good about it." Her hands went to her hips as she spoke and Tim couldn't help but smirk at the cute picture of indignation she made.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say.

"Yeah, oh." Julie smiled at him as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. Tim's arms automatically went around her waist as he reveled in the feel of her body pressed against his again. Tim suddenly felt all the tension of the last week plus drain from his body. His girl wasn't breaking up with him. But then, what the hell had that been all about?

"Jules, then… what the hell?"

Julie dropped her head against his chest before looking up at him with a sheepish expression on her face. She looked embarrassed. Beyond embarrassed, mortified.

"Remember the day you got the B on that English paper?" Tim nodded his head in agreement and waited for her to continue. "Remember how we… celebrated." Tim nodded again, his face breaking out in a huge grin as he tightened his arms around her. "Well…I didn't want to stop."

"Neither did I." Tim muttered as his lips brushed against Julie's.

"Yeah. Tim. You're not catching on here."

Tim's face scrunched in confusion as he looked into the face of his riddle of a girlfriend. Her eyes were begging him to understand. So he racked his brain trying to figure out what the problem could have been. Why Julie could have gotten so twisted up in knots over the fact that she didn't want to stop kissing him. He thought back to that day. They had kissed at school before heading out to the parking lot, jumping in the truck and hightailing it back to his place.

They'd crashed on the sofa, Tim climbing on top of Julie as he attached his lips to her neck. He'd settled between her legs, his hands making their way under her shirt to cup her breasts over her bra while their mouths worked feverishly against each other. They'd stayed like that, tentative touches and searing kisses for a while before… suddenly Tim remembered reaching for Julie's knee and pulling her leg up to hook around his waist. He remembered grinding his pelvis against hers and how unbelievably good it had felt. He remembered her moaning at the action, her mouth pulling away from his as she did, and her kiss becoming even more feverish when she pulled his head back down to hers again.

"Oh." Tim said simply as the memories flooded him. They had thrusted against each other creating the most wonderful friction. Julie moaning and sighing against his lips. Both her legs ended up wrapped around him as he continued to grind his hips into hers, faster as her reaction become more heated, her breathing becoming more labored. He hadn't realized at the time what he was doing, what those actions were truly doing for Julie. "Oh." He muttered again as the memories continued to flow through his mind. His hand working against her breast, tucked under the material of her bra. His mouth sucking, kissing, licking and nibbling down her neck and along her collarbone. His hips moving faster and harder against her until she exploded beneath him. He'd realized at the time that he'd brought her to climax. The idea, the moment, her scream of surprise mixed with pleasure, her face contorted in ecstasy. He'd felt more powerful, more desirable, more… important than he'd ever felt in his life. He was capable of bringing the woman he loved pleasure.

But it hadn't occurred to him at the time that there could have been a mix of emotions involved in the act for Julie. "Ohhh." He finally caught on. They'd never really talked about sex before, other than Tim telling Julie that he didn't care, that it was up to her. But that day, it brought it slamming into the forefront of their relationship. Julie was a virgin. Tim knew that. He was secretly happy about that. But that of course meant that the decision to sleep together was far more complicated. It had scared her. The feelings their wonderful afternoon had stirred up had scared her. It was to be expected, of course Tim had completely spaced on it.

"Baby, you know I love you and you know I want you. But I think you also know that I don't have a problem with waiting. I don't ever want us to be something you regret." Tim whispered to Julie as he rested his forehead against hers. Julie sighed contently.

"I know that. I love that. You are definitely the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world. But it's not that. I wasn't scared that I wasn't enough. I wasn't thinking that you were pushing me into anything, because I know you're not and I've never once felt pressured. What frightened me, and I'm not even sure if frightened is the right word, but it was the fact that I really wanted you to carry me into your room and rip my clothes of. I have never wanted anyone like that before. It was all so new to me." Julie's voice became softer as she spoke as she tried to overcome her embarrassment to have a very important conversation with her boyfriend.

"It's ok Jules. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Tim tried to reassure her.

"But that's just it. I want to. I want to make love with you, more than I've ever wanted anything, and I've spent the last week trying to figure out exactly what that means for me, for you, for us. Trying to deal with the emotion I really wasn't expecting to come with that, and all the while I was a complete bitch to the person I love the most in this world."

"You weren't a complete bitch… just a little." Tim smiled at Julie and she couldn't help but chuckle. He was sweet, and funny, and caring, and he was letting her off the hook when he didn't have to. He loved her. He truly loved her. She'd never known it to be true as much as she did right then.

"I was afraid about one thing."

"What baby?"

"I was afraid of September. I want you. I want to be with you in every way. I love you so much. But what happens when school ends, and summer passes and it's time for you to leave me?" She was looking down, refusing to meet her eyes and her face had shame written all over it. She felt ashamed to even be asking the question. Like she didn't believe in him. He fell in love with her a little bit more.

"Then it's just 1 school year until you join me. And there are breaks where I'll be right back here by your side. There's a funny thing called phones and weekends…" He trailed off smiling as he brushed his lips against hers again. "I love you Jules. Nothing is going to change that. Certainly not making love with you. If you're afraid I'll… what, get tired of you or something." The look on her face let him know that he was spot on, she was afraid of that, and if he was reading her face right, which he knew he was, she was afraid she'd be a disappointment to him. "Hey, look at me." He waited till her eyes met his. "You could never disappoint me. And forever with you, still wouldn't be enough time, ok?"

Julie nodded once before smiling brightly against his lips as she laid a passionate kiss upon them. "I ever tell you that you're too good for me?" Julie mocked shock at his shake of no. "I have been remiss as a girlfriend then, and I truly don't deserve you… but I'm so glad I've got you. I love you."

"I love you too… I must, I wouldn't say that mushy stuff to just any girl you know… and I definitely wouldn't have meant it before either." He smiled as he teased her.

"See. Lucky." Julie stated simply pointing to herself. "So am I forgiven?"

Tim just smiled as his lips descended on hers. There was no pressure. No grand plans made for a night of passionate sex. It wasn't like that between them. It wasn't necessary. It would happen when it was right and natural and they both knew that. So when they found themselves alone one Saturday night at Tim's house watching movies, that gradually turned into making out on the sofa, neither was surprised when they looked into the others eyes and saw desire and love reflected back. They made their way to Tim's room slowly, their hands entwined and when they lay back on the bed, their kisses resumed as if there had been no pause, without any awkwardness or hesitation. It wasn't until they were both naked, with Tim hovering above Julie, looking down at the goddess she was, that they paused.

"Promise me you won't let me mess this up." He whispered down at Julie, who looked up at him with nothing but love, trust and desire shining in her beautiful eyes.

Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, quivering just slightly, and she smiled softly at him.

"I promise… I love you." Her voice was a mere whisper but in the quiet of the room it could have been a scream. Her hand sought out his beside her head, and she entwined her fingers with his, while his other hand steadied him. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he kissed her deeply and guided himself inside her. She gasped at first and he took care to go as slow as possible. As overwhelming as the feeling of her was, and it was the most amazing sensation he'd ever experienced, he managed to wait while she adjusted before pushing forward. He swallowed her squeak of surprise and discomfort with his kiss and waited again.

When she thrust her hips up against his in an undeniable signal to continue Tim kept his movements smooth and slow until she was writhing beneath him, begging him for more. He delivered; he'd give her anything she wanted, and more. They moved together in a perfect rhythm, seemingly as if they'd been doing this together all their lives. And when Julie fell apart beneath him Tim felt a pull in his heart like nothing he'd ever felt before. He had honestly believed he couldn't love her more, until that moment. Every cheesy movie, book and adult who'd tried to talk to him about sex was right. It was so much better when you were in love.

"I love you… so goddamn much Jules." Tim muttered as he tried desperately to catch his breath, his forehead resting against hers, still inside her warm body.

When his breathing returned to some semblance of normality he rolled off of her body, groaning at the loss as his body slipped from hers. He lay beside her, reaching out and pulling her toward him so her head rested against his chest.

"You know. I don't think I've ever felt so… perfect in my life." She whispered as her hand traced small patterns on his chest.

"Perfect?"

"You make me feel so loved, so needed and desired. You make me feel beautiful." Her voice held such awe, and when Tim tilted his head down to find her already looking up at him, he placed a gentle, reverent kiss upon her lips.

"You are all of those things, so much more than you can imagine. You're gorgeous, and sexy." He shifted down, kissing from her shoulder down her body after each muttered trait. "Beautiful. *kiss* and hot. *kiss* wanted *kiss * and needed *kiss* god I need you so much. *kiss* desired *kiss* you have no idea just how much I want you *kiss* and loved. *kiss* so loved Jules. More than anyone has ever been loved." Tim finished with a passionate kiss on her lips, moving as Julie pulled him over her again. "Again?" Tim asked surprised pulling away from her kiss after feeling her wrap her legs around his hips.

"Again. I'm not done loving you yet." Julie smiled as her little hand reached out to the bedside table and retrieved a rubber. She handed it to him as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Please don't ever stop Jules. Don't ever stop loving me." Tim whispered as he prepared himself to enter her delicious body again.

"Promise me the same thing?" Julie asked as he paused before entering her.

"God yes. I promise." Tim gasped just before pushing inside her. Julie arched her back and Tim waited, just watching her for a moment. When she looked up at him, all wide eyes and flushed skin, Tim felt that now familiar flutter in his chest again.

"I promise too." She whispered before he started thrusting and all conscious thought was lost to a series of moans and deep breathing.

TBC...

Ok people, you know the drill. If you want more, just hit that little button and let me know. :) And thanks for reading.


	4. Leaving

**Leaving**

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Tim Riggins, was going to college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

When everything in your life takes a sudden turn, 99% of the time it's for the worse. So imagine Tim's surprise that when it happened to him it was for the best. When Tim moved into the Taylor's house he knew that it wouldn't be forever. When he was told to leave, he'd known it had just been a matter of time. When Julie showed up on his door step to apologise he was so damned surprised, he didn't even bother trying to hide how adorable he'd always found her. When she showed up again to hang, he'd been even more stunned and let her in without thinking, without speaking a word. And when she'd found her way into his heart, he'd been surprised by how little it had surprised him. She was cute and funny and smart and damn if she wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. When she told him she loved him he thought he'd died and for some strange reason St. Peter was letting him in the gates. How he'd managed to be so lucky he'd never know, but when they made love the first time he knew he'd never love anyone else again. Julie Taylor was the one, and Tim Riggins was in so deep he'd never resurface, of that he was sure.

When his highschool graduation came up, he'd stood before what seemed like the entire town of Dillon, but his eyes feel solely on the blonde on her feet cheering and clapping before drifting to the woman beside her who was trying to clap while holding Gracie on her hip. He'd flicked his eyes to where the coach was sitting on the stage and realised he'd been grinning like a fool when the Coach raised one brow at him before smiling and chuckling under his breath. It was nice to have a family. It was nice to have a girl who loved him as much as he loved her. It was all so good.

Of course it couldn't last. He was going to college. Something Tim Riggins had always thought was beyond the realm of possibilities for him. But it was happening. He, Tim Riggins, was going to college to play ball and major in Education of all things, at the University of Texas. Tim was going to be a Longhorn. The only downside was that it meant leaving Julie behind. She was a year below him, she had a whole year left of highschool and at 18 it felt like a lifetime. He'd already promised to come home every weekend he could, and every break. Julie was going to go to every game, the coach even volunteering to drive her up to Austin. Although Tim knew it had everything to do with the free tickets he was getting the whole family and nothing to do with letting him have some quality time with the Coach's little girl. The coach knew that their relationship had taken a physical turn, and although he was supportive of them being happy and together, Julie was still his little girl and no dad wants to think about that stuff when it comes to their daughters.

But they had almost 3 months before Tim had to leave and he was sure as hell going to take advantage of every second. Of course, it would have been a lot better if Tim's last day of High school hadn't ended with him and Julie getting into a huge fight. He'd finished a little earlier than her and was waiting by his truck for her to emerge from the building when some rally girl who's name he didn't even know came up to say goodbye. She'd plastered herself along his side just as Julie was heading toward him. He pushed the girl away immediately but the damage had been done. Julie stomped over to him with fire in her eyes. The rally girl disappeared quickly, knowing not to mess with a pissed off Julie Taylor. She'd jumped in his truck slamming his poor door and did not say a word to him the whole drive back to her place. As he pulled out and Julie jumped out of the car before he'd even turned the engine off, Tim had run after her calling her name and asking her to stop and listen. Asking, not begging, definitely not begging. Tim did not beg. Often.

Julie had simply ignored him and stomped down the hall to her bedroom, slamming that door behind her as well. Tim sighed and put his hands on his hips, his head dropping in defeat. And that's when he became aware that Coach was home, sitting on the sofa and witnessed him begging his girlfriend to stop.

"What'd you do?" The coach's voice made Tim turn abruptly before dropping his shoulders and heading over to dump his big frame down on the sofa.

"Rally girl."

"Boy, you better not have.." The coach trailed off, his voice filling with venom with every word he spoke.

"No!" Tim said quickly and watched as the Coach's body visibly relaxed. "Of course not Coach."

"Sorry Son. Papa Bear kicked in."

"It's ok.

"What happened then?"

"A rally girl came up to me while I was waiting for Jules. She latched on just as Julie came out. I pushed her away straight away. But the damage was done. I don't even know the girl's name, how could she get so upset about a girl leaning into me that I don't even know. Doesn't she know I only want her?" Tim ended in a whisper. He hated feeling like this. Like he'd disappointed her.

"She knows. She just.... girls are complicated creatures son, especially Taylor girls. If anything, she's feeling a little possessive... Don't worry, she'll get over it."

"Hope so. I better go anyway. Give her time to cool off. Thanks Coach." Tim stood and headed to the door with a wave.

"No problem Son, and try not to worry."

Tim nodded before ducking out of sight and out the door. He didn't call Julie that night, they'd got in the habit of calling to say goodnight no matter how long it had been since they saw each other. If they weren't spending the night together, than Tim would always call her. But he didn't this time. He didn't think she'd answer her cell even if he tried.

The next day however he'd decided that Julie had had enough time to throw a tantrum and he was going over to the Taylor house to set her right... or grovel.. whichever worked. He walked into the house without knocking, another habit he'd picked up thanks to Mrs Coach. Instead he always called out once inside the door.

"Morning." Tim spoke as he walked into the kitchen where Tami was cleaning up after breakfast, he could see into the living room and the Coach who was sitting in his chair playing with Gracie.

"Morning hun. How are you this morning sweetie?" Tami said in her sweetest voice.

"I'll let you know after I've talked to Jules." Tim couldn't help but smile when he heard the coach laugh at his comment.

"She's still asleep. Lazy bones. Can you wake her please hun?"

"Sure." Tim answered before heading down the hall to his girlfriend's room. It wasn't a foreign place anymore, and not completely off limits to him either. He'd done this several times when he'd come over on the weekend. The Coach and Mrs Coach had even said it was ok for him to be in Julie's room whenever he was over, as long as the door was left open. That had slowly been relaxed down to left ajar. So when he entered Julie's bedroom quietly, Tim pushed the door until it was just slightly open and headed over to the bed where Julie was sleeping soundly. Curled up on her side, facing away from him. Tim walked over to her bed and lay down in the empty space beside her, above the covers of course. He moved up close behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Wake up baby." Tim whispered as he dragged his lips up her neck to her ear. He started nibbling on her earlobe and smiled when he heard her moan. "That's it baby. Come back to me." Her hand came down to lay on top of his where it rested on her stomach. Julie laced her fingers through his and brought his hand up to her mouth, placing a tender kiss on his knuckles.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was tiny and raspy from sleep.

"What for honey?" Tim whispered as his lips moved back down her neck and his hand squeezed hers gently.

"For being such a bitch yesterday." Her voice was tiny.

"You weren't..." Tim began but was quickly cut off by Julie.

"Don't let me off the hook, I was a bitch." Her voice sounded sheepish and Tim could just imagine the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"Maybe just a little" He smiled against her skin. "What was that all about baby?"

"It just... you're going away and there's going to be all these slutty college girls hanging off of you and i'll be all the way here and... it just reminded me in a very painful way that you're leaving me soon." Her voice was small, becoming a whisper at the end and Tim could hear the tears that were threating in her voice.

"You know that I only want you. That I love you. There's nothing to worry about baby. Nothing. I would never do anything to hurt you, ever." His arms around her pulled her closer against his chest, holding her tighter as he tried to express with his touch just how much he loved her.

As soon as Tim relaxed his hold even slightly, Julie rolled over to face him. Her hand raising to cup his cheek, her fingers stroking gently.

"I know that. I do. And I love you too. I'm just being the selfish girlfriend who doesn't want to share her man." Julie smiled as she blinked her tears away before leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You don't have to share me. In fact, I insist you don't. Cause i'm sure as hell not going to share you with anyone." Tim smirked as he ran his hand up and down the length of her back, careful to keep his hands above the covers just in case.

"Deal." Julie smirked as she snuggled in against his chest.

"Hun? Are you still lying in bed. Oh Tim honey, you are a pushover." Tami laughed as she entered the room. Tim couldn't help but smile as he looked over his shoulder and saw the affection on Tami's face. He'd always been secretly amazed by how well the Taylor's had taken to him being with their baby girl, but looking at Tami that day he saw how much she loved her daughter and how much she just wanted her to be happy, and damn if it didn't make him feel so damn proud that it was him that was making Julie Taylor happy.

The summer flew by far too quickly. And although it was filled with the happiest moments of Tim's life, he wasn't happy. He was leaving Julie. In less than 18 hours he was headed to Austin.

He and Julie were lying out under the stars in the bed of the truck, amoung a million blankets as the summer breeze cooled their sweaty skin after having made love on the cliff, their spot. Tim ran his hand over the expanse of her back, unwilling to move, or even shift slightly, for fear it would break the spell they were under. This moment; that he could only describe as magic. He didn't know how he was going to live without her. Realistically he knew he wasn't, that they were only a couple hours apart and if it got too much he just had to jump in the truck and it wouldn't be long until he had her in his arms again. But that part of him was drowned out by the voice that screamed at him that not being able to hold, touch, talk to or even see Julie whenever he wanted would be a fate more terrible than anything he could ever imagine.

Tim smiled when he felt Julie's lips brush against his chest, her arms tightening around him that little bit more. He really should get her home, But somehow he didn't think her parents would mind so much this once if Julie didn't get home until morning. Cause he'd be damned if he was going to let her go one second before he absolutely had to. So they continued to lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the sun rise between bouts of making love. It was the perfect night, but it had to end. So when the sun rose high in the sky, signalling the beginning of a brand new day, Tim and Julie gathered themselves and headed back to his house. They barely let go of each other as he loaded the back of his truck with all the boxes by the door, his hand still held hers as he hugged Billy goodbye with the promise of returning in two weeks for a weekend. They headed over to her house, the coach and Mrs T insisting that they follow him to campus. Niether the Coach or Mrs T said a word regarding Julie's absence all night, merely giving him a solid handshake and a hug respectively.

There was little said before they headed out, the two cars in a convoy to Austin. Tim drove the entire trip with Julie's hand in his. He couldn't bring himself to lose contact with her for even a second. If he had to use both hands to drive, he'd place her hand on his thigh before he let go. She was his safety net, his love, his life and he was going to touch her as long as possible in some vain attempt to get his fill before he wouldn't be able to touch her again. The mere thought of it caused his chest to constrict. He tried not to wince noticebly in front of Jules, but whenever he did, she simply squeezed his hand tighter. As much as he hated to think of her in any kind of pain, it was a small comfort to him to know that she was struggling with this as much as he was. He didn't know how he was going to get through this year.

As they pulled up to his dorm building, the coach's car coming to a stop behind them, Tim took a deep breath and pulled Julie along the bench seat and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly.

"I am so proud of you baby." She whispered and Tim couldn't help but shiver at the feel of her lips moving against his neck as she spoke. Tim couldn't say a word for fear his voice would break. He wanted to be strong. He had to be strong. For Jules. Even if this was the hardest, most painful thing he'd ever done.

They pulled apart wordlessly and joined her parents waiting on the curb. It was really happening. It all hit him in that moment. He was leaving was going to be away from Julie. He was going to be living in Austin. He was going to be hours away from Julie. He was going to be in college, playing on a college team. He was going to be away from Julie. Everything came back down to that. He was going to be away from Julie. Tim wasn't sure he could handle that. His mind was working over time trying to convince his body to jump back into the truck with Julie and head back to Dillon. But his massive frame was rooted to the spot. The Coach came over and clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Just breathe Tim." He whispered and Tim looked up at him with a look of utter terror etched across his face. Plus, he didn't think he'd ever heard the coach call him by his first name before. "It's going to be alright. You can do this. And we're all... well, we're all really proud of you son."

Something in the Coach's voice made him stand a little straighter, made Tim believe he could do this. That it wasn't going to be so bad. Julie was joining him here next year. It was just one year on his own. He could do this. With a renewed sense of confidence he turned toward the truck along with the Coach and the two started unloading the back of the truck. When the few boxes and bags he had were up in his room Mrs Coach and Julie insisted on helping him unpack and get situated. Half way through Mrs Coach stopped, looking around his share dorm with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked softly.

"You're missing a lot of necessities Tim. You don't have a TV, or a waste paper bin, or a change of sheets for gods sakes." Tim appraised his room, half full, his room mate already moved in but no where to be found. He hadn't even met the guy yet. But he did notice that they were indeed lacking a few things. At least they had a small fridge.

"This won't do." Tammi stated and grabbed the Coach's hand. "Come on honey... we'll be back in a minute kids." And in a blur they were gone.

"What was that?" Tim asked his smirking girlfriend.

"They're going to come back here with all those things mom just mentioned and probably a lot more." Julie said with a laugh.

"No, I can't let them do that."

"You don't have a choice baby." Julie smiled and Tim couldn't help but smile back at her. He closed the small gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you so much." Tim whispered against her neck as he dragged his lips up to her mouth before taking her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

"Love you. So much." Julie panted between kisses before they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Tim and Julie broke their kiss, but Tim made no move to let go of Julie, he simply turned his head in the direction of the sound.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, I'm Jack, your roommate. You must be Tim." The kid held his hand out to Tim, who shook it reluctantly, not because he had any immediate dislike of the kid or anything, but because it meant taking one hand off of Julie.

"Hi there, I'm Julie, Tim's girlfriend." Julie smiled kindly at the kid as Tim looked him over. He was small. At least a good 6 inches shorter than Tim, and he had acne. Not too bad, but there none the less. He looked like a nerd. Well, at least Tim didn't have to worry about some stupid roommate trying to steal his girl.

"Hey." Tim finally muttered after Julie prodded him.

"He's more of the silent type." Julie smiled as she tightened her arms around him. Jack just nodded with a slight smile and started to back out of the room.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone. It was nice to meet you. Just as a warning, I'm going to be back here in about two hours."

Julie laughed at that statement. Maybe this kid would be ok.

"And my parents will be back long before that." She smiled at Jack and the kid seemed to relax. Unfortunately Tim would not be nailing his hot girlfriend in his dorm room... today.

As the door closed behind Jack who left with a wave, Tim sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Julie down into his lap, her legs either side of him, straddling him. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent deeply.

"Two weeks." He muttered and tightened his hold on her.

"Two weeks and I'll be in your arms again baby." Julie whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Before they knew it the door swung open and Mrs Coach came in with two brown paper grocery bags.

"Tim honey, can you please go help Eric. I think it's a little too heavy for him." Tammi smiled as she dropped the bags on the bed.

"Yeah sure." Tim jumped up and headed downstairs. When he reached the Taylor's SUV, the Coach was waiting for him.

"Come on Son. Two strapping men like ourselves can get this inside."

Tim walked around the trunk and saw a rather large box. They'd bought him a TV.

"Coach, I can't accept this."

"Sure you can Son. It's not a flat screen or anything, just a little one to get you by. And besides, like you have any choice. Tammi decided you needed it, and that's that." The Coach smiled and Tim couldn't help but stare in awe at the box. He didn't remember ever feeling this loved, this liked, this taken care of before. As he carried the box into the dorm, it really wasn't that heavy, while the coach carried another smaller box, Tim realised that he was part of a family. He wasn't just 'the boy Julie was fooling around with', he was a part of the Taylor family. His heart swelled with the thought and he struggled to wipe the grin off his face as he entered the room.

He and Coach set the TV up while Julie and Tammi unpacked the bags and the smaller box the Coach he been carrying. They'd bought him food and laundry supplies, a waste paper bin, a laundry hamper, sheet sets. Everything Tim had never thought of. They'd even made conversations with Jack when he arrived back at the room. Tim couldn't help the little chuckle at seeing Jack's face when Tammi and Julie started fussing over him too.

It was going to be ok. Tim suddenly realised that this was exactly how life was supposed to be, and everything was going to be ok. He had a girlfriend he loved more than he ever thought possible, who miracously loved him back just as much. And a family. A family that loved, supported and believed in him. As painful as it was going to be, being away from Julie, he would do this. He would do well in his classes and on the team, he would succeed. Not just to make them proud, and prove that he was worthy, but because the Taylor family had managed to do the impossible. They'd made Tim Riggins believe in himself.

Reviews are love people, so show me the love. =]

Sorry the update took so long... but hit the little button and let me know you want more.


	5. Meeting

**Meeting**

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Two weeks between visits is two weeks too many.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

It's funny how you spend all your energy on worrying about something that it is completely beyond your control. Like time. You can't speed it up, you can't stop it or even slow it down, and you have absolutely no way of knowing what it will bring. Tim had spent so much time worrying about his year away from Julie. And yet when the day came to seperate, as painful as it was, the world didn't come to an end. The earth kept spinning and she kept telling him she loved him everynight on the phone. The first two weeks had been hell. With classes starting, trying to find his way around a campus that had seemed bigger than all of Dillon, and starting on a new team with a new Coach who was most definitely not Eric Taylor, the absence of Julie was felt like the absence of a limb. Thank god he'd let her talk him into getting a cell phone with a great plan before he left. He texted her several times a day, everytime it all felt like too much and he was missing her too much, and she always replied immediately with the words "I love you, I believe in you, I miss you.. hang in there." And suddenly he could breathe again. She was amazing and he missed her so much.

But at the end of those two weeks she was there. He had a game, his first as a longhorn, he wasn't even starting that night, but she was there, in the stands cheering for number 33. Yeah, he was still number 33 and he was damn happy about that. Even if he was just sitting on the sidelines for a while. He kept looking up at the stands, his eyes searching the crowd for the only person he cared about. When they fell upon her, she beamed at him as she met his eyes, she even blew him a kiss. He knew he was grinning like a fool, but damn he'd missed his girl. He waved at the coach and Mrs. T who stood beside her and turned his attention back to the game. It couldn't end quickly enough for him. He was sitting on the edge of the bench, just itching to jump up and run to her. So he got the shock of his life when coach Brown clamped his hand down on his shoulder and told him he was going in. He wasn't supposed to be starting tonight, he supposed he should have been paying more attention to the game so it wouldn't have been such a surprise when he was called up. The starting full back had been taken down hard by a guy that Tim could swear he would have been able to knock over with half a keg in his stomach. Something he hadn't tried to do for a long time actually, but he was still sure he could have done it.

With one final glance up to the stands and a wink from Julie, Tim ran out onto the field. The last ten minutes of the fame had gone by in a blur for him, but by the sound of the cheers from the crowd, he'd done alright. His coach had told him good game as he ran off the field and toward the locker room. He only had one goal in mind, everything else seemed so far away. He just had to get showered and get to Julie. He was a man on a mission. He didn't know how long he had with her and he wasn't going to waste time he wasn't sure they had.

When he finally made it out of the locker room, she was waiting for him. He paused for a half a second before he ran, faster than he ever had, straight to her. Tim pulled Julie into his arms and kissed her soundly before she could say a word. The very obvious clearing of a throat finally made him pull away and place Julie back on her feet, but couldn't make him remove his arms from around her, nothing could have done that.

"Hey Coach, Mrs T." Tim nodded with a smile.

"You were great honey. Good game." Tami smiled before leaning in to give Tim a kiss on the cheek. He knew he was blushing, he still wasn't good at taking compliments, but he was trying.

"You hungry Son?" Coach asked and Tim nodded vigorously, he was starving, but he wanted Julie to himself so he was finding himself in a very difficult situation. He couldn't just announce that yes, he was hungry, famished, but right now his dick required sating more than his stomach and Julie was the only person who could help him with that. So he went with the only option he had.

"Starving coach." He smiled and took Julie's hand as they followed her parents out to the parking lot. They drove to a near by restaurant and had a comfortable dinner that made Tim forget for the first time in two weeks that he was in Dallas, rather than Dillon. He felt like himself, he felt like a Panther, he felt complete. With his girl by his side and the family he was quickly beginning to consider his own.

After their meals had been consumed and the plates cleared, the cheque graciously covered by an insistent Coach, Tim hand in hand with Julie once again followed her parents to the parking lot.

"Well, Julie, we'll see you back at the hotel darlin. Tim, honey, you were amazing tonight sweetie." Mrs T smiled as she leaned in and hugged him. "You kids have a good night, ok." She smiled and dragged the coach to their car with a wave behind them. Tim and Julie waved at the SUV as it pulled out of the lot, disappearing down the street.

"Finally, I have you all to myself." Tim murmured against Julie, his body already folding itself around hers. His arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. "When do you have to be back at the hotel?" He asked with a kiss to her neck, relishing the feel of her against him once again.

"Ummm." Julie mumbled, trying to get her wits about her enough to answer his question. Tim wasn't the only one feeling their time apart and longing to finally have his body pressed against hers as closely as possible, and without the horrid restriction of clothing. "Not until the morning. Mom talked to Daddy."

He pulled away from her and smiled when she whimpered. "Really?" He couldn't stop the face splitting smile when she nodded her head in agreement. Tim grasped her hand and pulled her insistently toward his truck. He opened the door and ushered her in, climbing in behind her as she shuffled along the bench seat. Tim quickly started the truck and headed out of the lot and down the street, going as fast as possible without breaking the law.

"Where are we going baby?" Julie asked, her voice all husky in her need and Tim bit back a groan at the sound. God he'd missed that voice.

"My dorm." He stated simply not trusting his own voice to speak anymore than necessary.

"But what about Jack?" Julie was all too aware of the fact that Tim had a room-mate that was more than likely back at his dorm. She needed Tim bad, but she wasn't an exhibitionist.

"He's gone. Went home for the weekend." Tim muttered as he turned the corner rather sharply.

"Really? Did you have anything to do with that decision?" Julie asked with a smile. He grunted in response and she couldn't help but laugh. She'd take that as a yes.

They arrived at the building and Tim almost dragged Julie up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tim pressed her up against the back of the door and plundered her mouth with his.

"God I love you. Missed you. Need you." Tim murmured between deep kisses. He was quickly losing control, if he didn't do something to slow things down right this second he'd end up taking her against the door. That in itself didn't sound like a bad idea, but it had been two weeks and he wanted to go slow, to savor her, before she was cruelly ripped away from him again. So with a strength he didn't know he possessed, Tim pulled away. He reached up and stroked the side of Julie's face gently. She was so beautiful, she took his breath away, and most of the time, Tim couldn't believe how he'd ever got so lucky to have her in his life.

"I love you." He whispered and watched as her gorgeous mouth pulled into a small smile.

"I love you too." Julie whispered back before raising her hands to his chest and gently pushing him toward the bed. Tim felt the bed touch the back of his knees and stopped. He pulled Julie into his arms, lifting her off the ground and gently laying her on the bed. With delicate reverence he removed her clothing slowly, memorising every inch of her body. Her body, that belonged to him.

"Mine." He muttered without conscious thought and her mouth quirked again.

"Yours." She whispered back, laying before him completely naked. He couldn't hold back anymore. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and moved to lay hovering above her on the bed. Tim moaned as her soft hands began to trail all over his chest. She'd always said that she loved his chest. Her fingers were remembering the body she knew so well. And despite his deserved previous reputation, it was a body that nobody knew as well as Julie Taylor, and it had only ever belonged to her.

"Mine." She growled at him, as her hands suddenly became insistent as they ran around his hips to his back before gripping his behind and pulling him tight against her. He hissed when he felt her heat against low on his abdomen.

"Yes baby. All yours, only yours." He whispered against her lips, enjoying the feel of of his own moving against hers as he spoke. He kissed her deeply, leaving her gasping for breath, before dragging his lips down her neck to her chest. He laved attention on each breast, causing Julie to moan and writhe beneath him, before trailing his lips lower, over her abdomen and down to her thighs purposefully skipping over the part of her body that begged for his touch.

"Tim." Julie gasped and he couldn't wait any longer. He moved up her body quickly to capture her mouth in a mind blowing kiss. Tim trailed one hand down her body to her thigh and pulled her leg up to hook around his waist before dipping the same hand between their bodies to touch her sex. He groaned deeply when he felt how ready she was for him. "Baby, please." Julie begged and Tim grabbed a hold of himself, guiding his way into her body. With one fluid, deep, strong thrust he sheathed himself within her fully. She gasped in that familiar way that always sent a shiver down his spine. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and he started to move.

It was overwhelming. Tim and Julie had had mind-blowing sex before. Everytime they were together it was phenomenal, and it only ever got better. But this was unlike anything they'd ever experienced before. It was like coming home. Like falling in love with her all over again. It was like losing himself in her, just to find himself there too. It was like he hadn't known who he was, or where he belonged until this moment. Inside Julie. Reclaiming her as his. The sounds she was making were driving him on as she begged him to take her, telling him that she was all his, that she loved him. It was intoxicating. Tim shifted his hips and smirked when Julie gasped again before her soft pants suddenly became loud moans. He was hitting just the right spot and he watched in awe as her body constricted, her walls clamping down around him, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream as she came all around him. He kept thrusting, prelonging her orgasm and sending himself careening toward his own. He grunted her name as his back arched and his body spasmed, filling her. When the sensation passed Tim dropped down on top of her, his face burying against her neck as he struggled to keep as much of his weight off her as possible.

When his breathing returned to normal, Tim pushed himself off Julie, before pulling her back against his chest, spooning her and dropping gentle kisses against her shoulder.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered and her hand dropped to his around her waist. Julie picked one up and twined their fingers together.

"I love you too."

They stayed in his room, in his bed all night. Making love and cuddling and talking. Just being Tim and Julie. When morning came Julie cried quietly against his chest as he rubbed her back gently. He didn't want to let her go. Didn't want to drive her back to the hotel, to Coach and Mrs T, who would drive her back to Dillon and away from him. He knew he had to let her go, that she would be back in 2 weeks, but two weeks seemed like years and having her in his arms tended to make him a little irrational about such things. So with heavy hearts they dressed and headed out.

A single tear had slipped from her eye as she kissed him goodbye in the hotel parking lot. He'd brushed it away with his thumb before dropping one last kiss on her lips, trying to commit the feel of them to his memory. They pulled apart reluctantly and Tim watched as the SUV drove her away from him.

He waited until the car was completely out of sight before getting in his own and heading back to campus. It wasn't fair, but he knew it wouldn't be forever.

The next two weeks were easier than the previous, and when she'd driven in that friday afternoon, it was Tyra and Landry who had come with her, and this time, they had the whole weekend. They'd stayed at the hotel that weekend, and barely left the bed. It was the most amazing weekend of Tim's life. But Sunday night had still been excruciating. Another two weeks went by before he saw her again, and another. But it got easier. They talked on the phone everynight. They texted everyday. And they made grand plans. She was applying to UT, they had a great journalism program and Julie had said they had a fabulous Tim program that was just too good to pass up, making him laugh easily and forget the distance between them for a moment. But even though he missed her so much it was crushing, Tim wasn't worried, or scared, or nervous. He trusted Julie, he trusted himself, he trusted in their relationship and he knew they could get through this. That they just had to make it through and everything would be ok. He knew it. Without a doubt.

It wouldn't be long now, and they'd be together.

TBC...

Ok, so I had intended to have this up sooner, but I got a case of writers block. But it's here and I'm kinda nervous about it, so let me know what you guys think ok. Press the little button. :)


	6. Graduating

Graduating

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: And yet, he'd never really known what pride was until he'd sat in the crowd with the Coach and Mrs T as Julie took to the podium at her high school graduation to give the valedictorian's speech.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Tim knew what pride felt like. It was not an unfamiliar emotion. He had experienced it several times in his life. And yet, it was infrequent enough that he was able to remember each and every time he'd experienced it clearly. Every detail of the moment was easily drawn upon. Every scent, every sensation, every sound, everything. The day he'd made the Panther's football team. The night they won the state championship. The first time Julie told him she loved him and every time after. Every time Julie told him she was proud of him. Every time, especially the first, that he'd brought Julie to climax. In fact, the majority of his 'prideful moment's were due to or experienced with Julie. And yet, he'd never really known what pride was until he'd sat in the crowd with the Coach and Mrs T as Julie took to the podium at her high school graduation to give the valedictorian's speech. His girl was valedictorian and he was prouder of her than he ever thought anyone could ever be.

She stood up on the stage, in her cap and gown, her eyes searching for his. When they found them, he smiled brightly, winking at her and trying to give her the courage of his faith in her. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and he wanted to lift her onto his shoulders and fill her with the pride he had for her. She smiled back at him and took a deep breath, her eyes glancing at the page in front of her as she released it.

When her eyes rose to the crowd again they found his and never released them as she began to speak.

"Class of 2010. I could stand before you today and spout every cliché. The 'we've done its' or the 'we thought this day would never comes'. But I think we all deserve more than that... and I believe we can all agree that for all our wishing, our demanding, and even our complaining, this day came far quicker than any of us could have imagined. We bided our time, we celebrated wins, we experienced defeat and feared change. All of it coming down to this one moment. The people we are today exist because of every experience. The good, the bad, the heartbreaking. Every tear we cried, every laugh, every touchdown, every kiss. And yes, every loss. I for one wouldn't change a thing. Some of us made huge discoveries through these most influential of years. What and who we wanted to be, where we wanted to go. We fell in love; we fell out of love, just to fall deeper all over again. We discovered who we are and of all the lessons, that was the most important of all. But we didn't get here alone. We had mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, best friends, boyfriends or girlfriends, enemies and team mates, teachers and coaches. All these people who have been an integral part of each day haven't seemed as important as they do right now, in this moment when we realise that high school is really over and we're moving on. To foreign cities and states, to whole new lives and all new people. But it's these people that we will carry with us, the people and friends and relationships that we've found, made, cultivated over the last few years. Those that shared all of those most exhilarating and terrifying moments. Those who are here today to share and witness yet another milestone. They are our home, and through it all they've never abandoned us, they've never lost faith in us and they continue to show us what we all discovered in our own time. So instead of saying farewell, or good luck or even congratulations, to the class of 2010, may we always remember and live our lives with the words; clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose."

On cue everyone called can't lose with Julie Taylor, Tim's voice being one of the loudest. And if he brushed a tear from his eye, no one would dare draw attention to it, because the truth of the matter was that every person there was doing the same damn thing.

"Baby." Tim called as he found Julie in the crowd, almost running over to her. As he reached her, Julie jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him and burying her face in his neck. "I'm so proud of you. You did so good baby. There wasn't a dry eye in the house."

When Julie finally pulled her face from Tim's neck, his lips automatically found hers in a deep, searing kiss.

"I love you." Julie gasped between kisses.

"I love you too." Tim whispered as he pulled away just to rest his forehead against hers.

"Sweetheart." Tami's unmistakeable voice called from behind them before they were suddenly engulfed in Tami Taylor's surprisingly strong embrace. Tim and Julie pulled apart and Julie was immediately swept up into a coach hug.

"Alright, before this gets too sappy, let's go to dinner." The coach announced as he released Julie from his arms. Wrapping his arm around Julie and Tim, he led the group to the parking lot and the car heading out to Applebee's for dinner. Tim knew it wasn't the most appropriate time to be thinking it, but he was so ecstatic to get to have Julie all to himself all year. Now that she had graduated high school, she'd be joining him at UT and the past year would have been worth it.

Dinner passed too slowly for Tim Riggins. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with his girlfriend's family. Hell it was in the top 5 of his all time favourite things to do, but right now, all he wanted was to get Julie Taylor alone. The days, weeks, months, that they had been apart – except for the few weekends they managed to find their way to each other that were too few and far between for his liking – had all seemed to go so slowly, and culminated to this point, where he couldn't stand the absence of her from his arms for another moment. He tried not to look to eager as they bid her family good night before taking off on their own. He really did. But he feared that he hadn't succeeded and yet couldn't find the energy or the urge to care. He'd be embarrassed later. Right now he had a girlfriend to get reacquainted with. As soon as the Taylor's SUV was out of sight, Tim turned to Julie and pulled her into his arms. Burying his face against her neck he inhaled her scent deep into his lungs and couldn't help but sigh with the relief that came from holding her again. She was home.

"Baby, let's go to the bluff." Julie whispered as her arms loosened from around his neck. Tim continued to hold on tight to her body for a few more moments before pulling away, just to take her hand and lead her to his beloved truck.

They drove in silence to 'their spot' on the bluffs and just like a hundred times before, Tim jumped out of the truck, held his hand out for Julie's as she scooted across the bench seat and he helped her jump down. He walked around to the bed of the truck and dropped the back. Grabbing the blanked from a duffle he kept handy, he spread it out and then left his girl up onto the bed. He watched mesmerised as Julie crawled back to her favourite spot and lay down. Her delicate hand reached out for him and in a flash he was in the truck and lying down beside her. Julie cuddled into Tim's chest, laying one hand over his beating heart. She couldn't help but smile when his own hand came up to dwarf hers and press it down a little tighter against his chest.

"I missed you so much." His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but the words held so much weight, so much longing.

"I missed you too." Julie whispered back before leaning up to kiss his lips gently. The touch of her lips against his broke something between the couple and the passion they'd had to hold back during their separation was unleashed with a fury. Julie climbed on top of Tim, her legs moving either side of him to straddle his lap as their kiss turned fiery. His hands were everywhere as clothes were removed. When their bodies came together they both sighed with relief. It may have been corny or cliché but it was just like coming home.

They moved together in a perfect rhythm; as if no time had passed, and came together in a sudden and all too soon explosion of ecstasy. Julie slumped her tired and sweaty body over Tim's heaving chest and pressed a gentle kiss to his sternum.

"I love you, Jules." Tim muttered sleepily against her hair as his arms wrapped around her naked back, stroking gently the length of her spine.

"Love you, too honey."

They spent the remainder of their night wrapped in each other's arms, dosing and making love, laughing and chatting about the upcoming summer. They made grand plans for their future together at UT next year and Tim found himself in a very familiar position; wondering how on earth he got to be so lucky.

_AN: I'm so so so sorry this took me so long to get up. I started a new job recently so I've been crazy busy and exhausted. No excuse though. So I promise I'll try and get the next part up real soon. Please review!!! xx_


	7. Moving

Moving

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: There are moments in your life when you honestly think that something has to go horribly wrong and soon, for the simple fact that your life seems so perfect it can't possibly last. This was one of those times for Tim Riggins.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

**Warning: This chapter is rated M due to sexual content. Please do not read if this offends you or you are under age. **

* * *

There are moments in your life when you honestly think that something has to go horribly wrong and soon, for the simple fact that your life seems so perfect it can't possibly last. This was one of those times for Tim Riggins. It wasn't happening in a moment that was all together remarkable. He was simply carrying a box from the back of his beloved pick-up, up the walk to the tiny little 2 bedroom house he was renting with Julie Taylor. He was in his third year of his degree at UT, Julie in her second. She was studying English with a major in Journalism and she was acing it. Not that there had been any doubt. She was born to do this, and he was lucky enough to be the sounding board for her work. She was an amazing writer and Tim had yet another reason to be proud of his girl.

They'd spent her first year at the University of Texas in separate accommodations. Tim in his dorm with his room-mate ... who had swiftly managed to become Tim's best friend, while Julie resided in a dorm on the other side of the campus. Something he'd been none too pleased about, but knew was unavoidable at first. Her parents had wanted her to spend a year experiencing college life before she decided to hold up in sin with her football playing boyfriend. Their words, not his. So after 12 long months, they were finally moving in together. And Tim Riggins could not be happier.

"Move it or lose it buddy." Her voice sounded behind him as he realised that he'd been standing there, a box in his hands, staring at the front of their little house. There was nothing extraordinary about it, just a typical 1 storey Texas home, very similar to the Coach's house in Dillon, and it wasn't even theirs; they were renting. But Tim was in awe of it. This was the house that he was sharing with Julie... and Jack. In order to cover the rent they'd asked Jack to move in. There was plenty of room in the three bedroom house and the little guy really had grown on himself and Julie.

"Geez, we haven't even spent a single night here yet and you're already nagging woman?" Tim jibed as he followed his girl into the house, and straight into the bedroom. The box he was holding had 'bedroom' on it in big black letters so he didn't dare drop it in a room that it wasn't designated to. He was certain he'd pay for it later in some way shape or form. He placed the box on the floor in the room that would be theirs. It was the master bedroom, had its own bathroom that Julie called an ensuite and a walk in closet. When they'd been looking at places, the three of them together, they'd all decided that this was their own little piece of heaven and Jack had surprised both Tim and Julie with how enthusiastic he was about the house. Its backyard appealed to Tim the most. Julie loved the kitchen and living room. And Jack had blown them away when they'd walked into what is now Tim and Julie's room and stated with finality that it would be their room. Julie had asked him if he wanted it; wanting everything to be fair from the get go. But Jack wouldn't hear of it. He said that the master bedroom always went to the mama and the papa and as far as he could see, Tim and Julie were the closest to fitting that bill in their house. Tim had been happier about that comparison than he probably should have been.

Tim turned around in time to see Julie about to leave their room and head back out to his truck for the next load. He grabbed her hand quickly stopping her from leaving.

"Baby, I need to talk to you for a minute." Tim had said softly as he tugged on her hand pulling her against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you something important. Something I should have done a long time ago." Tim reached into his back pocket and retrieved a folded up piece of white paper and handed it to a very confused Julie. She took it wordlessly and unfolded it, staring at the words on the page trying to figure out exactly what Tim was giving her.

"Baby what is this?" Julie asked sweetly and Tim couldn't help but smile. He tightened his arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Peace of mind." At her continued confusion Tim elaborated. "It's the results of a few blood tests I had done recently... Considering my history, I thought..." Tim took a deep breath; this was harder than he thought it would be. He watched as realisation flashed across Julie's beautiful face.

"Are these STD tests?" Julie asked quietly. Tim nodded silently as he stared intently into her eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

"Saying that I wasn't the most innocent of people back in the day is probably the understatement of the century but I was always careful Jules. I wanted to show you that you had nothing to worry about. I am completely clean. Not one single infection or illness of any kind. I had them run the entire lot, every single thing that existed, and I'm completely clean. "

Julie stared at him in awe. "I already knew that baby... I know you would never have touched me if you thought for one second that there was even a possibility that you could have made me sick." She answered as she reached round with her right hand and placed the test results, re-folded, back in his back pocket.

"I know you trust me baby. But I know there has always been this little lingering... I don't know... fear doesn't seem like the right word. But you've been on the pill for over a year and we still use rubbers... which don't get me wrong, I have no problem with... but I don't want there to be any kind of doubt or fear or anything between us."

"There isn't" Julie quickly interrupted and Tim leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's ok baby. I'm not accusing, I'm not upset. There are no ill feelings here. We're all good. I just want, now that we're living together, to be able to be free with each other." Tim smiled as he spread his legs a little so his face was level with Julie's. "I want to be able to surprise you in the shower." He whispered against her lips. "To ravage you in the morning." Tim placed a deceptively sweet kiss on her slightly parted lips. "I want to be able to join you in your Sunday afternoon bath." He'd always known that Julie loved to have a good soak on Sunday afternoons and it had always been a major fantasy of his to join her in said bath. "I want to be able to come up behind you in the kitchen..." Tim trailed off as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Wow, those were some images." Julie stated decidedly breathless.

"You see now why I did this?" He asked gently.

"Yes." Julie whispered. "And thank you."

"It'll be my pleasure." Tim drawled with his best smirk planted on his face. Julie laughed lightly and rested her forehead against his.

"Come on lovebirds, we've got a whole truck to unpack out there and movers arriving any second. There's no time for hanky panky." Jack called from the hallway and Julie threw her head back as she laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Who are the parents in this scenario again?" Tim asked as he took Julie's hand and walked with her down the hall and out to the truck. She shrugged cutely beside him and he kissed her hand with what he knew was a truly cheesy smile planted across his face.

They'd been living together for a couple of months and had settled in to a very comfortable routine. They made an odd little family the three of them together; Tim, Julie and Jack; but it worked. Tim was working at a local garage four days a week. The pay was good; it covered his part of the rent and all the essentials. Julie had started working as a receptionist at a local real estate agent, the same one they'd found their house through, and Jack was working as a waiter at a bbq place that was in walking distance of their house. Tim and Julie had managed to arrange their respective classes and shifts at work so that they were always home together. She still helped him with his classes and assignments and the life they were creating for themselves was better than anything Tim could have ever imagined by the bon fire with Street when they talked about their dreams.

Street had come to visit for a weekend a few weeks after they'd moved in to the house and now, this weekend would be the first time they hosted Julie's family. The Longhorn's had a very important game on Saturday night that Tim was trying not to stress about as he talked to Coach on the phone about it. He'd announced about 5 minutes into the phone call that himself and the girls were coming on Friday night for the weekend to catch them game so he and Julie better get the spare room ready. Tim had tried to stifle the sigh of relief he had at the news but he suspected that the coach had heard it anyway. He was always stronger when the Taylors were there with him. Coach had his back, and he knew that they would inevitably spend Friday night watching game tape and strategising. And all his stress would be relieved in doing so. There was only one other person he trusted more than the Coach, and she happened to be a beautiful blonde who shared the coach's DNA and he was crazy in love with her.

He had a team meeting he had to be at which meant he wouldn't be home when the Taylor's arrived, but it did allow him to stop off to get bbq for dinner. Jack was working, so he was in and out a lot quicker than the rest of the customers waiting for their take away orders. It's not what you know, it's who you know. Tim smiled as he grabbed the bags of food off the seat beside him and disembarked from his faithful truck. When he opened the front door Julie was waiting for him with a smile. She took one of the bags from him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hi." She whispered against his lips.

"Hi baby." Tim smiled before capturing her lips in a warm kiss. He opened his eyes when he felt the sensation that only came when you just knew someone was watching you. Tami Taylor was standing at the end of the hall, a content smile playing on her lips. Tim pulled away from Julie, his cheeks flushing at being caught. He wasn't scared or nervous about being loving and affection with Julie around her family anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't still blush if someone in her family caught them kissing.

"Hey Mrs T." Tim drawled as he draped an arm around Julie's shoulder and started down the hall towards her mother.

"Tim honey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tami?" She asked with a cheeky smile before reaching up to kiss his cheek in that motherly affectionate way that only Tami Taylor could.

"One more time." He smiled. It was a running joke of theirs. One he wasn't too keen to give up. Just yet anyhow.

"TIMMY" Gracie's little voice sounded from the spare bedroom before her curly blonde hair was hurtling towards him at a speed that would shame any running back. She flung herself at Tim, who caught her expertly and swung her up in his arms.

"Hey there Gracie girl." Tim drawled as he kissed her cheek noisily making the 4 year old giggle. "You miss me?" He asked and smiled as she nodded her head exaggeratedly.

"Hey son. How was the team briefing?" The Coach asked by way of greeting as he clapped Tim on the shoulder.

Tim shrugged. "The usual. "

Coach nodded as they all headed into the living room, minus Julie, who extricated the second bag of food from Tim's hand and carried them into the kitchen. Mrs T followed her a moment later, but Gracie was not letting go of Tim's neck. Not even when he and the coach sat down on the couch. Her head just rested against his shoulder, her arms still firmly wrapped around his neck, as she sat in his lap.

"Tim, how you going with all this son?"

"Better now y'all are here." Tim answered the coach truthfully. He didn't feel the need to be macho and all that crap around the Taylors. They knew him, they loved him, they were proud of him, and no admittance of supposed weakness would ever change that. It had taken him a long time to realise that, but he finally realised that the only way he would lose this family, his family, was if he lost his girl. And that was something he just wasn't going to ever allow to happen. She was his girl. And that was that.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." The coach reassured him, just before Julie and Mrs T called that the table was set and dinner was waiting. Tim hauled Gracie over his shoulder and walked over to the table with the Coach.

There was no more talk of the following night's game during dinner, or after. Jack arrived home from work at nine, after Gracie was already in bed and sound asleep. He joined them for a movie as they all avoided all talk of football. It was the last thing that Tim wanted to talk about and everyone in the room knew it. They knew him and the feeling was more comforting than Tim could have ever imagined.

When they all headed in to their respective rooms at 11:30pm for bed they were all feeling relaxed and happy. Tim was sure that this was Heaven; at least, it was his version of it. His girl, his best friend, his family. It didn't get any better than that. Well, at least he thought it didn't, until he saw Julie walk out of their bathroom in the tightest little tank and a pair of his boxer shorts riding dangerously low on her hips. Some men longed for lacy lingerie, not Tim. Show him Julie in his clothes and he'd swoon quicker and harder than any fancy piece of lingerie could ever hope for.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked from the ensuite doorway.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked as he looked around the room, he was sitting in bed, under the covers. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about that.

"It's the night before the game Tim."

"I'm aware Jules." Tim said with a smirk. She looked unbelievably cute.

"What do we always do the night before a game Timothy? How do we release your pent up anxiety and nervous energy?" Julie asked with a leer.

"Baby, your parents are here. I just assumed you wouldn't want to." Tim answered gently. He would never push Jules into anything, least of all sex. He wanted every time they made love to be amazing and wonderful, but if either party felt pressured or uncomfortable in anyway, that could never be. So he'd vowed the first time his lips had ever touched hers that would never happen between them.

"Come here." She whispered as she gestured over her shoulder. Tim threw back the covers and followed her into the bathroom. She closed the door behind him and locked it. Tim smirked as he watched her pull herself up to sit beside the sink and crook her finger at him in a 'come here' motion. He walked slowly towards his incredibly sexy girlfriend, and stepped between her parted legs. Tim slipped his hands around her hips and pulled her to the end of the bench, forcing her body to come flush against his.

"We'll just have to be quiet baby." Julie whispered with a husky voice as her hands ran up and down his bare chest. Her fingers skidded over his abs and he could feel the goose bumps pimple her flesh where their arms brushed together. He loved how turned on she got just from touching his skin.

"I can be quiet Jules... the question is... can you?" Tim whispered as he dragged his lips up her neck to her ear where he nibbled the lobe gently and felt her shiver in his arms. Julie pushed him back with more force than he had expected and he watched in stunned silence as she ripped her tank over her head and threw it behind him. She reached out and slipped her fingers inside his boxer shorts, before yanking him back to her body. Her fingers danced along his flesh at the hem of his shorts as her lips collided with his in a fierce kiss. Parents long forgotten to passion, Tim's hands roamed his girlfriend's back before slipping between them to cup and squeeze her bare breasts in the way he knew she loved. He never got tired of the feel of her skin against his, or the sounds she made when he was bringing her pleasure. Those were like the best kind of music.

Julie's hands slipped beneath the elastic of his shorts and pushed them roughly down his hips to pool at his feet. Tim kicked them off without breaking the toe curling kiss he had Julie trapped in. His hands left her breasts and the small moan of disapproval she made caused an electric thrill to run down his spine. Tim hooked a finger in the side of the shorts she wore and pulled it away from her skin before letting go. The fabric made a small smacking sound as it collided with her body just as he tore his lips from hers.

"Off." Tim grunted as his arms encircled her waist, lifting her slightly off the bench, Julie quickly pushed the shorts off her hips, letting them drop to the floor between them. Tim kicked them out of the way and groaned when his eyes took in the sight of her. She'd foregone panties and was sitting before him, her legs slightly spread and completely naked.

"Oh god." He groaned as he lunged for her lips, taking them in a deep kiss as his hands grasped her knees. Tim ran his fingers down her legs, his hands grasping her ankles in a delicate embrace before pulling her legs around him. They were flush against each other, completely naked and Tim was starting to lose his mind. He needed her so bad. His hand dropped between them, his fingers skimming up her thigh. As his digits made contact with her warm flesh it was Tim who gasped. She was so ready for him. He lost what little restraint he had left. With his free hand he reached for the drawer beside him and wrenched it open, grabbing a condom from the box they kept there.

Tim brought the wrapper up to his lips to tear it open, but was stopped by Julie's fingers on his lips. She took the packet from between his teeth and threw it back into the drawer while shaking her head slowly.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked slowly as all the urgency from just moments before disappeared. They had never had sex without a condom. Despite their discussion the day they moved in 2 months ago, it hadn't happened. Tim wouldn't press and old habits die hard, he guessed.

Julie nodded once as she reached for him and kissed his lips gently. Her hand dropped between them and her delicate fingers wrapped around his length. Tim moaned against her lips as she squeezed him gently before guiding him to her entrance.

Tim pulled away from their kiss, his eyes staring into Julie's as he pressed forward, entering her unsheathed for the very first time. They both gasped at the sensation as his head slipped inside her tight body. Tim was intent to go slowly, to savour every moment. It felt like the first time all over again, and he was no less moved this time as he had been that night, so long ago, when she'd given him her virginity. Julie gasped every time he slipped a little deeper inside of her, before groaning a little too loudly when he was fully sheathed within her. Tim stayed perfectly still within her as he kissed her deeply. His hands dropped to her hips and he grasped them just tight enough to make Julie moan deliciously but not too tight as to leave a mark or cause any discomfort. He pulled back, almost all the way out of her body, before thrusting back in. His lips crashed down on hers just in time to muffle a scream that almost slipped past her delectable lips.

As Tim found a truly mind shattering rhythm, he let go of her hip with one hand; instead grasping the hand Julie had gripping the edge of the bench. Their fingers entwined as he moved within her, their bodies getting closer and closer to release. It was so intense. Like nothing either of them had ever felt before. Better. So much better. Neither had ever had sex without a condom. Tim never took the chance before her, and Julie had only ever been with him. A fact that made Tim happier than was probably politically correct, verging more toward caveman territory, but he could care less. Because knowing that it was his name and only his name Julie had ever whispered as her orgasm approached; that it was his body and his alone that had ever brought her pleasure, that had ever known the pleasure she could bestow, made him unbelievably proud and insatiably hot.

Tim groaned as he sped up faster and faster, Julie's body already fluttering around his length, her fingers gripping his hand tighter and her breath coming in hot little puffs against his sweaty skin as she buried her face against his neck. He knew her body so well. Knew that it would only take two or three more thrusts in the right spot to send her careening over the edge. Tim knew he couldn't last any longer, so he angled his hips just right and after three particularly deep and hard thrusts he pressed his lips against Julie's in a deep kiss as her orgasm ripped through her body and she struggled to stay quiet.

Feeling her muscles clamp down around him, Tim followed her into oblivion. Once the tremors had ceased coursing through his body, Tim dropped his head down on Julie's shoulder.

"Oh my god." She gasped between breaths as she nuzzled her face between his neck and shoulder, her arms rising to wrap around his shoulders, one hand slipping into the hair at the nape of his neck, her nails scratching the skin beneath in the most amazing way.

"I know. " Tim whispered, still too spent to move.

"We're never using those god awful rubber things again." Julie muttered and he shivered slightly at the feel of her lips moving against his over sensitized skin.

"Never." Tim agreed, somehow finding the strength to pull back enough to lift Julie into his arms. His length slipped from within her, both of them groaning at the loss. Julie tightened her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, as Tim carried her to the door, unlocking it and walking them both over to the bed. Placing Julie down, and pulling the covers over her naked and still flushed body, he slipped in between the sheets beside her. Tim wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulder and pulled her body in tight against his, her head automatically finding its place against his shoulder and her arm draping itself over his chest.

"I'll get our clothes in a minute." He muttered as his eyelids started drooping. He was just so spent he had to lie there for a minute with his whole world in his arms.

"Forget them. I don't care. I locked that door too anyway."

Tim grunted in response, sleep already creeping in around him.

"I love you so much Jules." Tim muttered and smiled as he heard her sleepy reply just before succumbing himself.

The next morning Tim awoke to an empty bed. His arm automatically reached out for Julie, like it had every morning since they started living together, and came in contact with cold sheets. The foreign sensation made him sit bolt upright in bed before his brain kicked in and recognised the sound of her voice down the hall. Not just her voice, but her family's too. As logic and reality crept into his sleep addled brain, Tim dropped back down on the bed and sighed contentedly. He still had moments where he was struck with the reality of his life and found himself paralysed with awe. He never could have dreamt up this life. And even though it wasn't always easy, and there were times when things seemed too hard at school, with the team, with work and rent, he still was happier than he ever had dreamt he could be. His life was his idea of perfect.

He was usually snapped out of these moments by Julie, since they usually happened while he was looking at her, but this morning it was the voice of her baby sister that brought him back to reality. He heard her say that she was going to wake him up, her voice getting closer as she walked down the hall, and Tim realised he was butt naked under the thin sheets he was lying amongst. He bolted up and into the closet, quickly slipping on a pair of sweatpants, foregoing boxers in an attempt to just get covered before the four year old got an eyeful. He was pulling a wife beater over his head as the bedroom door opened and a head of blonde curls poked around the door.

"Hey Gracie girl." Tim called as he finished pulling the tank over his head and stepped out of the closet.

"Timmy. Julie's making breakfast." Gracie stated as she ran to him, her arms stretched up in the arm, the universal kid signal for 'up'. Tim smiled and picked her up.

"She is?" Her little head bobbed up and down in answer to his question. "Well then, let's go eat."

When Tim entered the main area of the house he saw the Coach and Jack sitting on the sofa watching morning cartoons of all things, and Jules and Tami in the kitchen. The dining table was set, with a jug of orange juice already sitting in the middle of the table.

"Morning baby." Jules sweet voice filled the air and Tim was smiling before he even turned his head. There she was; his beautiful girlfriend, with a cup of coffee in her hand. She leaned up and kissed him quickly, too quickly, and pushed the cup into his hand.

"Thanks babe." Tim kissed her again before joining the boys on the sofa. "Morning." Tim muttered as he dropped down onto the cushions.

"Morning." Jack's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Jack was just telling me Tim that Julie makes breakfast every Saturday you have a game." The coach spoke, he too without removing his eyes from scooby doo.

"Yeah. She's amazing. Every game day I wake up to fresh coffee, juice, bacon and eggs. She spoils me." Tim laughed.

"I gotta keep my man well fed at game time." Julie called as she deposited something on the dining table behind them; Tim could hear the smile in her voice.

"And you do such a good job of it baby." He answered throwing a wink over his shoulder at her.

"Are you staying for breakfast tomorrow too?" Jack asked, it was amazing how he could carry on a conversation while seemingly completely zonked out.

"Yeah, probably, after tonight I don't think we'll be in too much of a hurry in the morning. As long as we get off by 11am." Coach nodded.

"Cool, cause you can't miss Julie's Sunday breakfast. She makes it every Sunday, game or no game, but it's even better after a game. It's nothing like todays. She makes game day breakfast look like a famine." Jack finally tore his eyes from the screen to turn to coach while he spoke.

"Is that right?"

"Oh man. She makes waffles, bacon, egg, sausage, toast. You name it, she makes it. It's all laid out on the table for you to have at. You can't miss it, it's unmissable." Jack spoke with such enthusiasm Tim couldn't help the smile he was trying to hide behind his coffee cup.

"Well then. I guess we'll just have to stay for this unmissable event." The coach looked over at Tim and the two shared a conspiratorial smirk before the women folk called out that breakfast was ready.

It may have been their first time all together like this, but as Tim looked around the table at what he now considered his family; the Taylor's, Julie, Jack; he could have sworn that this was the millionth time they'd all sat down to eat together like this. It just felt right... it felt like home. Like all the worries in the world, all the stress, none of it could touch him here. Here was a safe place, where games and grades and scouts didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the people currently sitting around the table, talking brightly. But most important of all, was the beautiful blonde sitting beside him, her hand gripping his beneath the table, wearing a smile she shared only with him.

TBC...

_**A/N: It's been too long between posts, i know, i'm so sorry. But as you can see by the length of this one, it took a while to get it out. No excuse, I know. But i hope you enjoyed it anyhow. Hit the little button and make my day? **_

Thanks


	8. Drafting

Drafting

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: The moments when life seemed too good, too easy. They'd all happened since he'd fallen in love with Julie Taylor, and it was now, that it all came crashing down around him and it was finally true. It was all too good to be true.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Tim had had plenty of moments in his life where he thought that something had to go horribly wrong. The moments when life seemed too good, too easy. They'd all happened since he'd fallen in love with Julie Taylor, and it was now, that it all came crashing down around him and it was finally true. It was all too good to be true.

He was in his final year of college and coming up on graduation. The NFL draft was looming in the air around the school and the only thing the team was talking about. He was called into the Coach's office one day after practice and told that he had been picked by the New York Giants. Nothing was official, but it was as good as done. His euphoria lasted as long as he was in the coach's office. The minute he stepped outside his mind went straight to Julie. He wanted to tell her so bad, to share his good news with her, but it wasn't good news. It meant he was being pulled away from her yet again. And that wasn't something he thought he could handle again. Or that he was willing to.

Tim drove home in utter silence, switching off the radio angrily the minute he got into his truck. He'd never once driven home feeling like this. Not to the home he shared with Julie. Not since he and Julie had become an 'us'. Julie came out of their bedroom just as he was slumping down on to the sofa with a sigh. She creased her forehead, already worried, and sat down beside him. She curled herself around him in the way only Julie could and already he felt better.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked softly, her breath tickling his neck slightly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm getting drafted." He knew his voice sounded like he was being shipped off to war, rather than receiving a possible multi-million dollar contract.

"That's great... isn't it?" She asked, her eyes alight with excitement and pride, and he wanted to be happy with her. To be happy about this. But he couldn't be happy about anything that took him away from her. He just couldn't. Cause anything that meant he had to be separated from his heart, could never be a good thing.

"Yeah... but it's the Giants." Tim looked into the eyes of his beautiful, adorable, loving girlfriend and watched as the reality of his statement hit her. But the amazing thing was that the light of pride and excitement was still in her eyes. It was shining over the dull heartache that was beginning to lurk beneath.

"Oh. I see. You have to move to New York." Her voice was resigned. She knew how football worked; she'd lived in that world her whole life. This was nothing new to her. But it was new to him. Despite the fact that they had been together for almost 5 years, having something to care about, having someone to love who loved him, and not being willing to be separated from that was still a new feeling for him.

"No I don't have to. I can skip it. I don't have to take it." Tim said with more animation in his since he sat down. He could do just that. He could say no, and stay here with Jules.

"Yes you do, what are you talking about?" Julie's forehead was crinkled in confusion and the indignation was flashing in her eyes.

"It's not the cowboys. It's not that big of a deal." Tim was downplaying, he knew it, and he also knew that Julie could see right through him. The truth was, this was a very big deal. It didn't come much bigger than this.

"Tim, you can't tell me you're willing to pass this opportunity up because it's not the cowboys. What's really going on?" Perceptive, his girl is.

"It'll take me away from you. I can't do that Jules. We did it once, I won't do it again." Tim stayed firm. This was not something he was willing to compromise on. Julie's face softened and her eyes, her expressive eyes, filled with tears he knew she would never let fall. Her hand raised to cup his cheek and she leaned in to brush his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Oh baby. Please don't make any rash decisions about this now. You've just found out. Be happy about it. For now, don't think about how it's going to work, or what you're going to do. Just be happy in this moment. You got drafted in the first round of the NFL picks. Baby, this is a big deal, a huge deal. It's amazing." She smiled, her whole face lighting up with her joy and her pride, but most of all, her love for him. He was so damn lucky to have her.

"Not if it takes me away from you." But he couldn't give in. It wasn't in him. He wouldn't give up on them without one hell of a fight.

"Worry about that later. Celebrate now. Promise me." Julie's voice was stern. She wouldn't accept anything more than this from him. It was an amazing achievement. She wouldn't let him wallow, when he should be celebrating.

"Ok. Happy now. Worry later. Got it." Tim smiled and pulled her into his lap, her legs either side of him as she straddled his hips.

"I love you. I'm so proud of you baby." Julie whispered in the seconds before his lips melded with hers. Now was for celebrating.

Tim had done as she asked. He'd celebrated. He'd celebrated through the night the only way he wanted to. With his girl. In their bed. Repeatedly. But when morning broke, so did his heart. He held Julie in his arms as she slept peacefully and he couldn't stop the dread that overwhelmed him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her. And she couldn't ask him to. He spent the next few days trying to pretend to be happy. For the most part he thought he was doing ok. But at night when they lay together he suspected that she knew just how scared he was. Julie never said a word. But he knew.

It was a week after he'd heard 'the news' that Julie came rushing into the house after her late class on Wednesday night. She ran straight to him in the bedroom, where he was folding laundry of all things, and jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he automatically caught his flying girlfriend. She latched her lips onto his and kissed him with all she was worth. When they broke apart, both gasping for air, and Julie grinning like a fool, Tim couldn't help but smile along with her. His first real smile in a week.

"What was that for?" He asked as he laughed at her jubilant expression.

"You're going to New York." She answered happily. Tim's face fell immediately. He pulled Julie close to his chest, almost crushing her to him, as he buried his face in her neck. Tim inhaled her scent and shook his head gently.

"No I'm not Jules. I've already decided. I won't leave you."

"Well of course I'm going with you babe."

"What?" Tim pulled his face from its comfy little home buried in her neck to stare at her face dumbfounded.

"Well it would be an awfully long commute from here to NYU if I didn't." She smirked devilishly before it turned into a full blown, face splitting smile.

"Hold up... what are you talking about?" Tim didn't dare get his hopes up yet... doing that was a quick way ensuring that they were dashed.

"You can stop moping around the house all the time. I'm coming with you."

"Baby, don't tease me." Tim sighed. If this was a game, it was a cruel one. He'd never known Julie to play with his heart, but he couldn't take the chance right then that this was all one big joke.

"I'm not. Tim, I've been working on this all week. I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out. I've been talking to my advisor. I told her what was going on. She worked a few things out and I'm transferring to NYU for my final year. As of next semester I am an NYU journalism major."

"Seriously?" He could feel the stupid grin spreading across his face as he stared into her delighted eyes. This was real. This was happening. "Oh god baby. I can't believe... I just... I love you so much." His lips made contact with hers in a fierce kiss, only pulling away when breathing became an unavoidable necessity.

"I love you too babe. And I'm so proud of my Giant." Julie kissed him again, doing that thing he loved so much, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nipping it repeatedly, almost like she was chewing on him gently. It always made his heart skip a beat. "Can we start telling people soon? Because it's killing me keeping it from mom and dad."

And that's when everything went to hell. Tim was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. He was only moments away from graduating and signing with the New York Giants. His girl was coming with him to New York. His whole world was falling in to place. It was as close to perfect as anything or anyone could ever be. That's about the time when things go wrong. And this was no different. Tim and Julie had decided not to tell anyone about their plans and what was happening until they got the official ok from the Giants. They'd met with the scouts and managers and all the people that mattered. Tim had been advised to get a lawyer to work out the contract details and look after his best interests. The lawyer he hired was a decent enough guy. The firm he worked for specialised in sports contracts and although the guy was young, he was smart and he hammered out a great deal for Tim. One weekend he and Julie had taken a trip to New York City and a few apartments that the Giant's people had found for them. Tim had had only two requirements for the place in New York. It had to be within short walking distance to Julie's campus and it had to have a spare room. They'd looked at a few places and finally decided on a great little two bedroom place in Greenwich Village's NoHo district that was close to the Journalism building and only about a half an hour from the Giants stadium, if traffic was good. Tim could deal with the commute, what he couldn't deal with was Jules in the city at night walking home alone. The closer to her campus the better, and this apartment on East 9th street was just the place.

So when they'd returned to Austin for the last couple of weeks of school before the summer and Tim's graduation, they couldn't be happier. Life went back to normal, except that both Tim and Julie were almost euphoric. They had a future. A path laid out in front of them that was perfect for each of them. Julie got to study and work in New York City, the best place for a budding journalist. All while Tim got to do what he loved, playing for a major team. They both got to follow their dreams without having to compromise each other or themselves. It really was too good to be true.

It was an ordinary Saturday morning when it all went to pot. Tim had got up and gone to work, as normal. He'd kissed Julie good bye and told her he loved her. He'd arrived and started working on changing the oil of a truck that was in for a service and was almost down when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was rare that anyone called or texted him when he was at work. So he rolled out from beneath the Chevy and wiped his hands quickly before retrieving the text. It sent a shiver down his spine. There on the digital screen were the words:

"Come home. I need you. Please."

Something was definitely wrong. Something was wrong with his Jules. Tim was out of his coveralls and in the truck before his reply "I'm on my way" had even finished sending. He drove like a maniac back to their house and was through the front door less the ten minutes after receiving the text.

Without a second thought, Tim ran straight to their bedroom and found Julie curled up in their bed, crying. Tim's stomach dropped at the sight. He'd never seen Julie like this. Never. He was beside her on the bed before his mind had even registered that his legs were moving, and she was in his arms clinging to him.

"Baby? What's wrong? What happened?" Tim asked as he held his sobbing girlfriend to his chest. She handed him her phone with a choked 'voicemail'. It was all she could get out between sobs.

Tim lifted the phone and listened to the message with dread.

"Julie, baby, it's mama. You need to listen to me carefully. Your daddy has been in a car accident. He was hit pretty bad honey. You need to call Tim, get him to come home and the two of you need to get here as soon as you can. Please don't panic. I know everything is going to be ok. But I really need you here with me right now..." Mrs Coach's voice trailed off as she sobbed. "Please baby, come home." The message ended and Tim continued to hold the silent phone against his ear. He froze. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything. His body was completely paralysed. Julie sobbed against his chest and it was like surfacing from the water. Suddenly everything was crystal clear and bright. He dialled Jack's number on Julie's phone and asked him to come home. That something had happened to Julie's dad and they needed his help. Jack was home in minutes and Tim jumped into action.

"Jules, baby. I need you to calm down honey. We've got to pack a bag and get in the car baby." Tim whispered as he rubbed her back. "Jack, can you drive us to Dillon?" Tim asked quietly as he continued to try and calm his now quiet girlfriend. The sobbing had stopped, but the tears continued to fall.

"Of course man." Jack answered as he walked into their closet and pulled down a bag from the top shelf. "You pack in here; I'll get a bag and make calls to work."

"Thanks man."

Jack nodded and disappeared down the hall. Tim managed to get Julie up and throw some clothes in their bag. Two hours after Tim got Julie's text, the three house mates were jumping into Jack's car heading to Dillon.

The drive was the longest 6 hours of Tim's life. Once they were on the road, he called Mrs. Coach. She was at the hospital with Gracie. The coach was in surgery. She didn't know anything yet. And the unknown was killing them all. When they arrived in Dillon they drove straight to the hospital. When they were directed to the waiting room, Gracie's voice rang loud and clear through the room.

"Julie. Timmy." Gracie ran straight to them and hugged them both the best she could. Tim picked her up and cuddled her to his chest as Tami Taylor ran straight for Julie. The two Taylor girls embraced each other and cried silently. Neither wanted to let the other see how scared they were. They were both trying to be strong for the other and all Tim wanted to do was wrap them all up and carry them far, far away from anything that could ever hurt them. It wasn't the first time he'd felt protective of Taylor girls, but it was possibly the strongest the urge had ever been. When they finally pulled apart, Tami hugged Tim as best she could through Gracie, who was still clinging to Tim, her face buried against his shoulder.

"How is he?" Tim asked, with more gravel in his voice than he would have liked, passing Gracie to Julie, who clung to her sister desperately.

"It was a semi. It clipped the car, sent it into a tree. They had to cut him out. There's something wrong with his leg. They haven't told me anything more than that. I don't..." Tami trailed off. He reached out with the hand that wasn't holding Julie's and pulled Tami close, his arm wrapping around her, as she buried her face against his chest and cried quietly for a moment before pulling herself together valiantly for her girls.

"Thanks Tim." Tami muttered before reaching out and smoothing Gracie's hair.

They all sat down with a deadly silence engulfing them, each too afraid to speak, too afraid of what could be and what was happening in the operating room. If they opened their mouths, if they tried to speak, it would be their undoing. So they sat in silence. Julie resting her head on Tim's shoulder, Gracie sitting in her mama's lap, and Jack keeping a close watch on their little family. An hour passed, and another before a doctor emerged. They all stood immediately upon seeing the green scrubs come into view.

"Taylor family?" He asked in a tone that seemed like a fog horn in the silent room.

"Yes Doctor. I'm Tami Taylor, that's my husband." Tami whispered as her voice cracked.

"Eric is out of surgery. It went well. So you can take a breath about that."

"But?" Tim hadn't even realised he'd spoken until he heard the sound of his own voice echo in the room.

"He was pinned in the car, against the tree. His leg was badly damaged. It's not life threatening by any means. He did lose a lot of blood but the paramedics did a wonderful job stemming the flow at the scene. He's been given a transfusion. You do need to understand however that his leg was essentially squashed against the metal of the car's body and the tree. We had a lot of damage to try to repair. We wanted to fix as much as possible in one surgery but he's most likely going to need another surgery in a few weeks. He's got a lot of physio therapy in his future."

"Doc. Put us out of our misery here and just tell us what's going on." Tim demanded trying to keep a lid on his temper. Tami reached out and placed a comforting hand on his arm, a comforting yet clearly restraining hand. It wouldn't do any good to blow up now.

"He's ok. He's going to be ok. You can see him as soon as he comes out of the anaesthetic."

The group's collective sigh of relief filled the waiting room and the doctor left with a nod at Tami. Coach was ok. He was going to be ok. Julie turned to him and buried her face in Tim's chest as she cried silently. Tim reached out and once again pulled Tami in and cradled her on the other side of his body as he felt Gracie wrap her arms around his legs. The two older Taylor girls cried silent tears of relief against his shirt as he tried his best to be their tower of strength. After several minutes Tami pulled away, reaching up to pat his cheek gently as he offered her a small smile.

"Love you honey." She said softly as she extricated Gracie from his legs.

"You too." Tim whispered back, wrapping both arms around Julie now that they were free. She tightened her grip around him briefly before pulling back.

"Take a walk with me? I need to be somewhere else for a minute." Julie asked softly. Tim would follow her anywhere, anytime, but he looked up at Tami and Gracie and wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do right now. Tami mouthed 'go' to him with a small smile and he nodded once before wrapping one arm around Julie's shoulders and heading out of the waiting room and down the quiet midnight halls of Dillon hospital after sending a grateful nod in Jack's direction. He was a true friend. He'd stayed with them the whole time; Tim had to remind him to take off when they got back, to get some sleep back at the Taylor house.

But right at that moment, it was Julie who was his focus.

As they headed down the hall, Julie suddenly stopped outside of an unmarked room. She opened the door quietly and poked her inside. She pulled Tim inside and closed the door behind them, clicking the lock into place.

"Jules?" Tim had enough time to say before Julie's lips were on his in a fierce kiss. Tim pulled away as gently as he could. "Baby what are you doing?" He asked. Julie pulled her body flush against his, trying to get as close as possible, as she wrapped a leg around his and her arms around his neck.

"I want to feel something good. Something real and beautiful. I want to feel you. Inside me. The way we're always meant to be." She whispered before her lips were on his again.

Well fuck. How was he supposed to say no to that? His body was already reacting to her words, to her body against his, to her... the way it always did. The way he constantly fought against so he wasn't walking around with wood all day. But they'd never had sex like this before. They'd never had sex as a relief for pain. Sure they'd had angry make up sex, but never needful, pain induced sex. It didn't seem right somehow. With a strength he didn't realise he'd possessed, Tim pulled away from Julie's bruising kiss and cupped her delicate, beautiful face in his hands.

"Baby. This isn't right. You're in pain, you're in shock."

"I know what I want Tim." Julie interrupted fiercely. "I want you. I need you... to make me feel like me again. To take this horrible feeling of helplessness away. To make me strong, the way you always do when you touch me. I feel perfect when you touch me. Make me feel like me again Tim, please." Her eyes begged him, a single tear slipping from her eye as she spoke.

Tim wiped the moisture from her face before his lips descended on hers. He couldn't deny her. He'd give her anything in this world. Everything he had to give and more. It started as a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate before he spun them around and pushed her up against the wall. His hands ran all over her body. Across her breasts, and he delighted as she trembled at the whisper soft touch, down her hips and her thighs, to her knees as he grasped them and pulled her up, her legs instinctively and immediately wrapping around his hips. He pushed his hips against hers, grinding against her and pushing her body tighter against the wall. Julie tore her lips from his and groaned deeply.

Tim's hands moved from her knees, gliding up her silky thighs to the heat radiating from her centre. He brushed the backs of his fingers against the cotton of her underwear and growled at the moisture that was already soaking through the cotton. It never ceased to amaze him how turned on she got, how quickly she soaked through her clothes for him, how wet he made her. Him, just him.

His hands gripped the bottom of her tank tightly before wrenching his lips from hers to pull the meddlesome item of clothing from her beautiful body. As soon as the cotton was thrown over his shoulder Tim's suddenly naked chest crashed into Julie's eliciting a deep groan from them both. Tim didn't know when or how Julie managed to get his shirt off without him noticing, but damn he was glad she had.

He kept her wedged between his hard chest and the wall behind her, her legs wrapped tightly around him, her body trying to gain what little friction it could as his hands pushed the cups of her bra down so he could massage her breasts roughly.

Julie couldn't hold back the groan as he pinched her nipple between two fingers. God she needed him, and her need for him drove Tim absolutely wild. He extricated her legs from around his waist, ignoring her whimper of disapproval and dropped to his knees before her. He pulled her underwear down her legs with no ceremony, and lifted one leg up and out as he dove into the hot wetness that was calling to him from between her legs. As soon as his tongue touched her Julie cried out, her hands gripping his hair, while his hand that wasn't holding her leg in place travelled up her body and pressed against her mouth. It wouldn't do to be found out now.

Tim brought her to the edge of climax with rough strokes of his tongue and gentle nips of his teeth, all the while keeping her quiet with a hand against her mouth. Just before she could fall off the edge into oblivion he pulled away and stood up quickly. His hand left her mouth and she groaned for the orgasm she was denied, until her eyes fell to his hands moving quickly to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip his belt and pants. As soon as he had the fastenings undone his jeans were pushed down to his knees along with his boxers, and Tim had his hands on her ass, pulling her up again, her legs resuming their position wrapped around his waist. Tim pushed Julie against the wall and without hesitation thrust inside her deeply and without mercy. His hand once again covered her mouth as her eyes went wide and a scream tried to release from her throat at the sudden force of his deep entry. Nothing about this encounter was going to be slow and loving and gentle. This was fast, hard, rough sex against the wall. It was just what Julie wanted and needed, and hell if Tim didn't love giving it to her.

Tim's hips started thrusting against her, his length slipping in and out, in a wonderfully torturous pounding rhythm. He knew just how to play her body like a perfect instrument. No matter how they joined, or the emotion behind their coupling, he always knew just how to kiss, how to thrust, where to touch and how deep to enter her. And this time it was deep. As deep as he could possibly get.

Julie groaned, moaned, whimpered and attempted to scream behind his hand, but his flesh successfully muffled the noise as his body drove into hers relentlessly. It was so good. So very good. Tim knew he wouldn't last long, but judging by the gentle fluttering of her muscles around him and the sounds she was making, she wasn't far behind him. His free hand reached between their bodies, wedging itself between them in what tiny space remained and began roughly rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. His thrusts that moved her body up the wall each time he entered her, and dropped her back down with each movement out. Julie's eyes widened with the first touch of his thumb to her clit and tightened her legs around his hips, her hands struggling to find purchase against his shoulders. Her fingernails bit into his flesh a second before her muscles clamped down around him. Tim held his hand against her mouth tighter as it opened to let out what would have been an ear splitting scream before her teeth closed on his skin, causing the most delightful sting that sent him over the edge. Ordinarily he would have been mentally applauding himself for making his girl scream like a banshee, but this time, it didn't seem right. Their tryst, albeit mind-blowingly hot, was born of a deep seeded fear and hurt on Julie's part, and that was by no means an occasion to celebrate.

Tim gently kissed the damp skin of Julie's shoulder where his head had dropped after his earth shattering climax before looking up at her. The look of euphoria was still on her face as he leaned in to gently kiss her lips. So gentle it was but a whisper of a touch. It was such a contrast to their hard and fast coupling, the way his lips brushed against hers slowly. But it was surprisingly perfect. His hands cupped her face gently until he pulled away just enough to lean his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much baby... are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked in a quiet voice. He always did. Whenever they had hard or rough or even vigorous sex, in the quiet moments of calm afterward he would always ask if he'd hurt her. He was too aware of the difference in their size and the vastness of his strength in comparison to hers. She always reassured him that he hadn't, because even when he let himself go he was still somehow conscious of the fact that he had to be careful with her, she was so tiny. He never hurt her, but that had never stopped him from checking.

"No baby, of course not... I love you... thank you." She whispered against his ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth and nipping gently.

Tim gently released her legs from around him and eased himself out of her warm body with a mutual hiss at the action before lowering her slowly to the ground. He paused making sure she was steady on her legs, pulled his pants up and snatched her underwear off the ground, shoving them into his pocket. He fixed her skirt and turned to hunt down their shirts. He found his by the window on the opposite side of the room, and hers draped over the end of the lone bed in the room. He grabbed them both up and noticed the small sink in the corner of the room. Tim headed over, ripped some paper towel from the holder over the sink and soaked it with warm water before heading back over to Julie who was still leaning against the wall in the same spot he'd left her.

"Here baby." Tim whispered as he reached for her knee, lifting her leg up and holding it out as he gently took the drenched towel and cleaned up his girl. She smiled softly at him, their eyes locked, as he took such care with her body, caressing her gently in his endeavour to clean all traces of their activities from between her legs. Her hands rose to caress his face and he looked on in awe of the trust and love he saw shining in her eyes. When Tim was sure he'd thoroughly taken care of his girl, he threw the paper towel into the waste bin a few feet from them and lowered Julie's leg back to the ground. He kissed her lips gently before dropping to his knees in front of her for the second time that night. He retrieved her underwear from his pocket and slowly, gently, pulled them back up her legs and onto her hips. He smoothed her skirt, placing a brief kiss on the exposed skin above her waistband and stood.

His hands went to work on righting her bra, his fingers caressing her skin gently, his hands meeting in the centre of her chest before parting in opposite directions, trailing to her arms. His fingers brushed her skin as he coaxed her arms above her head. He took her shirt, that was draping over his shoulder, and threaded it over her arms and down her body, taking time to ensure it was in pristine condition against her body. He loved taking care of his girl. In these quiet moments, after what was always magnificent sex, where he could care for her, show her how much he loved _her_ and not just her body.

Tim kissed Julie again, a long drawn out, lazy kiss before breaking away to pull his own shirt on. They would have to leave the quiet sanctuary of this stolen room and return to her mother and sister in the waiting room. They'd already been gone too long. He hoped that Tami just assumed that Julie had needed comforting and didn't think too much into just what that comfort was that Tim could offer her. So with a quick once over of his beautiful girlfriend, ensuring she looked just like she did when they entered the room, Tim took Julie's hand and headed down the hall and back to the anxious waiting for news on the most important man in the Taylor family.

TBC...

Feed my habit, and review! :D I'm loving hearing from you guys and the more reviews I get the faster I write. I'm such a review whore. lol.


	9. Fighting

Fighting

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Tim and Julie had faced three crises during the course of their relationship. The first at the very beginning, the second 5 years later when the coach was in an accident and the third... right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Tim and Julie had faced three crises during the course of their relationship. The first was at the very beginning when Tim had almost lost Julie over a screw up with Lyla Garrity. The second happened 5 years later when the Coach was in a horrible car accident. They'd all been terrified that day and through the night. So scared that they were going to lose the man that meant so much to all of them in different ways. But he'd pulled through. The coach was tough. He'd always been tough. And he'd handled the accident and the following two surgeries with such strength that Tim had been in open awe of the man. He'd gone through months of painful physiotherapy and walked with a cane for over a year, but he'd managed to suffer through all of it, all the agony and the humiliation he'd admitted to Tim he'd been feeling with such... grace. He'd always had a slight case of hero worship when it came to Eric Taylor, and his ability to handle that horrid situation only cemented for Tim that he'd been right in his infantile worship of the older man.

However, that still leaves one more crisis that they'd had to endure. It occurred during their second year in New York. It was happening now.

Things had been great their first year. Julie loved school, and Tim watched with pride as she graduated from NYU. She got a job at a small up and coming magazine and loved her job. He was doing really well with the Giants. They were, to the outside world, the perfect couple living the perfect life. But things were far from perfect. In the eight months that Julie had been working at the magazine, Tim had been feeling uneasy. He was doing well with the Giants, but he wasn't happy there. His team mates were decent enough guys, but he had nothing in common with them. He felt like he came from a whole other world to the one he'd found himself living in, and the more ease and the happier Julie was the more troubled he felt. He didn't understand what he was feeling or why, but he would realise later that it was fear. Fear that this world that Julie had longed to be a part of for so long would engulf her life and there would be no room for him in it. Tim Riggins was terrified that he was going to lose the love of his life.

Instead of handling it like a grown up and talking to his girl about it, he'd reacted the way he always had in the past and retreated in to himself. He knew that Julie had known something wasn't right the first few months. But after about 4 months of his emotional distance she just seemed to get angry. They fought all the time over things that Tim couldn't even remember. They would scream at each other before attacking each other ferociously in their desperate need to come together. They hadn't made love in over 6 months, despite the fact that they had sex nearly every day. The nights that Tim came home anyway.

Tim wasn't cheating. Julie knew that. She knew he didn't have it in him. That the mere thought of letting another woman touch him, of being inside another woman, made him physically ill. There was no one for him but Jules, but the funk they'd found themselves in was crushing their relationship and Tim was opting to stay overnight in a hotel near the stadium after practice and games, just to avoid the horrible tension. The nights he was away Julie would cry herself to sleep promising herself that as soon as Tim was home she'd straighten it out. She stay calm and find out what was going on, where her love had gone these last few months because he certainly wasn't with her. But every time he walked back in the door, her broken heart and his would drive them into each other's arms, seeking comfort from the ache, and her vow would be forgotten until the next time and the next.

It wasn't healthy. It was breaking their hearts. But neither could bring themselves to talk about it. To tell the other what was wrong. To open up and fix this problem because they were both afraid of the same thing. They were afraid of what the other had to say, they were afraid that it would end them once and for all. Fear is an almighty force, and it had its clutches deep into the apartment that Julie and Tim shared.

If Tim had been able to ask, he would have found out that Julie was not happy at her job. That she stuck it out and arrived home every day with a bright smile on her face, not because of her job but for Tim. He was successful with the team here in New York, and she was determined not to ruin that for him. She kept telling herself that if she paid her dues at the magazine, she could eventually get a better job somewhere else and everything would be ok. She just had to keep smiling for Tim; she couldn't let him know how unhappy she was there. He was too self sacrificing when it came to their relationship and he'd insist on doing something that would rip him away from the world he'd dreamed about all his life. And Julie couldn't handle the inevitable resentment that would suffocate him and rip him away from her. So she kept the smile on her face and she told him about her day with a false joy, until he just stopped asking.

Their stubbornness had often served them well over the years, but in this instance it was tearing them apart. They both knew that there was going to be a moment. A moment where one of them said something they couldn't take back during an argument, or something equally as damaging, and it would be over. Their relationship would die and they knew that moment was quickly approaching. It was thick in the air. Trapping them in the silence and the despair that had been a constant in their lives for months but suddenly felt a million times more potent.

It was a Tuesday when the moment came. Julie came home, exhausted in every sense and found Tim sitting on the sofa, a beer in one hand, watching the game. He never even turned to look at her as she entered the house and her heart lurched. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the apartment. Julie dumped her bag on the table and turned to Tim, whose eyes still hadn't left the television screen. Hands on her hips she waited, waited for him to acknowledge her presence. When he didn't even flinch in her direction she lost it.

"Are you seriously just going to pretend I'm not here?" Julie's voice was completely void of all emotion as she couldn't even dredge up the anger she'd been feeling only moments before. Tim shifted his gaze to her but still didn't say a word. "You know, once upon a time you used to run to the door as soon as you heard my key in it. You'd pick me up and kiss me, and tell me how much you missed me, before carrying me to our bed, or the sofa or hell even the table if you were too eager and make love to me all night. Now you won't even look in my direction." Her voice broke at the end of her speech and she wanted to slap herself for allowing it.

Tim unfolded his big body from the sofa and stood before Julie. He moved so close to her he had to look down to see her face.

"What do you want from me Julie? I'm doing everything I'm supposed to. I'm doing everything the team wants me to do; I'm here when you want me. I'm fucking you every day. What more do you want from me?" Tim's cold voice demanded.

"You're fucking me... yeah, exactly. I don't want you to fuck me Tim. I want you to love me. That's all I've ever wanted from you. And if it's such a god damn hardship you don't have to worry, you'll never have to fuck me again." Julie's words hit him like a slap in the face. Though her voice was never raised and the argument lacked the volume of their previous fights, their words held far more venom and hurt. This one was the real deal. This one was the last.

Tim recoiled at her words for a moment before gathering himself in a hard stance, with a harder glare. "Fine Julie... I'll go find someone else to fuck then." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and the pain that filled Julie's eyes almost brought Tim to his knees. He hadn't meant it but the words were out there now and he couldn't take them back.

"Go for a walk Tim. Don't come back for a couple of hours." Julie's voice was flat. He'd never heard her sound like that. And her eyes. Oh god, her beautiful eyes were staring blankly at the wall, completely drained. There was no light, only pain. And he'd been the cause.

"Jules." Tim whispered

"Get Out!" Julie screamed and Tim physically recoiled at her voice. He nodded once and picked up his keys before storming out of the apartment.

Tim never heard the sob that tore out of Julie's chest as she crumbled to the floor. Or the hysterical crying that she fell into as each step took him further away.

He walked the city for exactly two hours, glancing at his watch every ten minutes. He had no place to go, no goal in his strides, no where he wanted to be but wrapped in Julie's arms in their bed back in Texas. He just wanted to go back. Go back to that little house they'd shared with Jack. Go back to the life they'd created for themselves that made them deliriously happy. Tim wracked his brain the whole 2 hours, retracing every step of the last eight months, trying to see every moment clearly that led them here. He could see now. He could see that fear had caused him to withdraw. He could see every attempt Julie had made to bring him back to her, to them. He could see the moment she gave up. The moment the light left her eyes and her heart began to break. By the time he found himself staring up at the building, two hours and three minutes after he'd walked out the front door, he'd relived it all. And despite that, fear still kept him from walking up the stairs.

Two hours and nine minutes. Tim finally stepped inside the building with a nod to the door man who had been looking at him oddly. He guessed it was strange having the starting full back of the giants standing outside of his apartment building just staring at it. He hit the button on the elevator and waited with a sinking feeling in his stomach for the doors to open. As the elevator took him to his floor the feeling of dread grew to an almost crippling sensation. Somehow Tim found himself turning the key in the door, despite the fact that he didn't even remember stepping out of the elevator car.

When Tim entered the apartment he found two suitcases sitting in the living room, the lights were out, but he could see them looming by the coffee table. They were Julie's. The panic rose so quickly in his chest that he had to reach out and steady himself against the wall. There was a very faint light coming from the bedroom. Tim pushed off the wall and walked with hesitant steps into what used to be his favourite room. He found Julie lying on the bed facing the window, and away from him, curled up like a scared child. Just as he was about to whisper her name, she spoke.

"They're empty Tim. The bags... but say the word and I'll pack them right now and walk straight out the door." Her voice was husky from the thousands of tears he now knew she'd cried in his absence. And her voice broke at the end. "You'll never have to see me again. I won't hold it against you, people fall out of love all the time..." She whispered and Tim could now see the slight shake of her shoulders as she cried silently.

"Stop!" Tim's voice was louder than he expected in the too quiet room. With a confidence he didn't feel, he strode over to the bed and climbed on beside Julie. He reached out and turned Julie onto her back before moving to loom over her. He looked into her swollen, red eyes that were brimming with fresh tears.

"I will fight for you Julie Taylor, I will fight for us. Don't you ever doubt that for a second. " He whispered as he looked deep into her eyes, more determined than ever to make this work.

"Why?" She choked out as she closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes on to their pillow.

"Because I love you more than I ever thought anyone could love someone. There will never be a time when I won't love you. I'm not sure of a lot of things, but I'm sure of that. I can't live without you and I don't want to. You are my world Jules. My whole world. Please don't leave." His voice was husky as Tim realised that he too was on the verge of tears. He could count on one hand the amount of times he'd cried in his whole life. And here little Julie Taylor had brought him to tears.

"I don't want to leave, I love you with everything I have. What happened to us Tim?" Julie's eyes opened and she met Tim's, begging him silently to fix this.

"I got scared Jules... I got so damn scared." Tim dropped his head to her shoulder, burying his face in her neck and surrounding her tiny body with his. He felt her hands shakily rise to wrap around his back and breathed in her sent.

"Scared of what Tim?" She whispered against his ear and he shuddered slightly at the intimate feeling that had been missed for so long.

"Of losing you." Tim raised his head again to look into her eyes. "I don't belong here Jules. In New York, with the Giants. I'm not happy. I want to go home. But you're thriving here. You're so good at your job, and you were so happy. I don't want to rob you of that. I don't want to take you away from it. But I can't stay here either. I'm going to lose you if I try and force something, anything. Either way I lose you Jules. I can't lose you." Tim dropped his head to her shoulder once again, and felt one of her hands leave his back and tangle in his hair. She tugged slightly and he took the hint, raising his head to look at her again.

"Why didn't you just tell me? We could have avoided all of this. I hate it here Tim. I want to go home." Julie whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

Tim set up and pulled Julie into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding her tightly against his chest. They stayed that way, in the middle of the bed, for minutes that felt like hours, Julie crying against Tim's shoulder as he rocked them both gently.

"Eight months ago, I found out that the cowboys are looking at me." Tim whispered and Julie quickly pulled her head up to look into his eyes.

"Really?" Julie asked trying to keep the hope out of her voice but Tim could see it in her eyes, he brushed her hair from her face and nodded.

"They haven't approached me yet. But I keep hearing more and more. It's going to be any day now." Tim was almost afraid to raise his voice above a whisper, almost as if, if he spoke in a normal volume the spell would be broken, and Julie would disappear from his arms.

"Does this mean we can go home?" She asked softly.

"That all depends... do you still want to go home with me? Do you still want me, after everything?" Tim asked with his eyes cast down.

"Of course I do." Julie answered, her hands cupping his face and raising it to hers. "Just promise me something. Promise me, that we won't let this happen again. That we'll talk to each other."

"I promise." Tim said with more strength than he'd felt in months. "God I promise." He whispered again before his lips met hers. Their kiss was gentle with a desperation they could both feel lingering beneath the surface. "

"Make love to me Tim." Julie gasped as their lips parted. Her hands grasped frantically at his back. Tim knew that if he wasn't careful, this could turn into a frantic coupling born of pent up fear and the relief of its release. He vowed silently that he would never let anything like this happen again. They were going to make love tonight, not fuck.

"Jules." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you so much. So much baby. Please don't ever doubt that." When Julie nodded her head quickly he swooped in and kissed her gently. Her hands moved quickly to the hem of his sweater and began pulling it up. They broke from their kiss to pull it over his head. Tim threw the garment away, not caring where it landed and quickly pulled his wife-beater over his head to join his discarded sweater before capturing Julie's lips in another kiss.

When Julie's hands dropped to his belt and frantically tried to unbuckle it, Tim's hands covered hers gently, stopping her movement. Julie pulled away from their kiss and looked at him questioningly.

"Slow baby... I want to go slow. I want to worship you. No more rushing. Ok?" He whispered as he looked deep into her eyes, he watched as the last vestiges of fear and doubt left Julie's eyes, leaving only love staring back at him.

"Thank you." She whispered before brushing her lips against his in the softest of kisses. Tim smiled against her mouth. His fingers moved to her blouse and began unbuttoning the row of buttons so slowly, all the while staring into her eyes. When the blouse was open, Tim's hands gently brushed the fabric off her shoulders and tossed it behind her. Tim pulled Julie further onto his lap, her chest flush against his, as his hands caressed the skin of her back. They kissed slowly, lazily, no goal in mind. They kissed because it had been almost a year since they'd just kissed each other. They kissed to find their way back. And finally when the tension became too much, Tim's hands swiftly undid the clasp on Julie's bra. His hands skimmed the straps down her arms, before pulling the material away from her chest and baring her to him.

Tim's hands trailed up Julie's back, coming to a rest between her shoulder blades. He guided her to lean back, his strong hands supporting her safely, as his head lowered to her breast, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. He dragged his lips across the top of her breasts, not kissing, just touching, before skimming down to her nipple. He looked deep into her eyes as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Julie couldn't help but moan as she watched the man she loved be so gentle with her as he worshipped her body and brought her pleasure the likes she hadn't felt in so long. Tim's teeth nipped gently at her nipple before he switched to the other side bestowing the same level of worship on its twin.

Tim gently pulled Julie back up, pressing her naked chest against his and holding her tight as he kissed her deeply, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. They kissed passionately, until the need to breath drove them apart. Tim lowered Julie to the bed, making sure her head was on the pillow and she was comfortable before kissing a trail down her neck, her chest, her stomach to the top of her low rise jeans. He licked the skin just above the denim while his fingers moved to undo the buttons on her button fly jeans.

Tim moved to the foot of the bed and slowly dragged the denim and her panties from Julie's body, his hands caressing her skin as he went. Julie could feel her whole body pulsing with need. It had been so long since they'd made love like this that she was surprised to find she'd almost forgotten how good it felt. How good he made her feel. She was so lost in the sensations, her eyes closed as she basked, that she missed Tim quickly removing his own pants and boxers, only opening her eyes when she felt the bed dip. When she opened them she found Tim hovering above her, his eyes filled with love and desire. Her heart swelled as she noticed that the pain had faded from his eyes to be replaced with awe. Her hand rose to caress his cheek as his hand trailed down her side, along her hip and the outside of her thigh to grasp her knee gently. Tim coaxed her leg up, hooking it over his hip and rocked gently against her body eliciting a deep moan from Julie.

"Tim... Please... I need you... Inside..." Julie gasped, her breath coming in quick spurts as her desire overwhelmed her. Tim locked eyes with Julie and gently, slowly, pushed into her body. They both sighed with relief when his hips met hers and he was sheathed fully inside her welcoming body. Tim paused, unmoving for a moment, one hand supporting his weight beside her head, the other caressing her thigh of the leg he'd draped over his hip. He just looked into her eyes for what felt like hours to Julie. Her body screamed for friction and movement, but she couldn't break his loving gaze. Her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord when he gently pulled back and thrust slowly back inside her.

"Open your eyes Jules... Look at me love." Tim whispered, unmoving until she complied with his request. Julie's hand found his cheek once again and she caressed his skin softly as he began to move within her. A slow, deep rhythm that melted her heart and drowned her in pleasure. They made love like that for the longest time, until their bodies couldn't take it anymore and Tim's speed increased. His thrusts stayed deep and sure, just the way he knew she liked them, as he brought Julie to climax as she gasped his name and her love for him. When she came down from her high and trailed her hand down his chest to feel where they joined Tim pulled his eyes from hers for the first time since their bodies had joined and looked down. He watched his body disappearing into hers, her fingers ghosting over his flesh almost as if she were guiding him and broke apart. He came harder than he ever had in his life, choking her name and whispering 'I love you' over and over again before collapsing on top of her heaving body and burying his face in her neck.

Julie brought her right leg up to join her left around Tim's body and hold him to her, within her. She wasn't ready for him to leave her body just yet; she was basking in the most wonderful afterglow as his body covered hers. She couldn't help but notice that he still kept his full weight off her, always protecting her, and the first real smile in months graced her face as her fingers played with his damp hair.

"Everything's going to be ok baby... I promise." Tim panted against her neck and Julie lifted her head slightly to place a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"I promise too... I love you." She whispered as her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Julie would awaken later to the sun on her face, streaming in the window from the curtains they'd never closed. The first thing she would notice was the warm heavy feeling of Tim's arms around her as he spooned her. The second, the gentle kisses he was peppering her neck with. And the third was the warm feeling that had been missing for so long that now spread through her body at his whispered words... 'I love you'.

AN: I'm so so so so sorry its been so long between updates. I've had some stuff going on in RL that needed my attention. I promise to update again real soon... with one catch... you gotta review. :D


	10. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I hate author's notes but believe me, this is worth it. I've started a blog that will have chapter teases and pic teases for Melting. The first pic tease is up.  
I would really love it if everyone supported this little venture. I'd like to know how many people are sticking by this fic. If there are a lot of you I will make a promise to update much much more regularly and make it worth everyone's while. :D

I will remove this author's note when chapter 10 is ready to be uploaded.

Thanks everyone and head over to heavenlyvixen . blogspot . com

xx Ally


	11. Merging

_**Merging**_

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Tim Riggins and Julie Taylor had spent 2 years and 4 months in New York City before they moved back to Texas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Tim Riggins and Julie Taylor had spent 2 years and 4 months in New York City before they moved back to Texas. It was six months after the night that almost ended their relationship that Tim got the official word that there was a contract waiting for him with the Dallas Cowboys. Six months of rumblings and unofficial chats lead to that day. The day that he'd surprised Julie at work with the news and pulled her into his arms spinning her around her tiny cubicle as everyone in the office watched with curious smiles. It was another month of contract negotiations before it was finally a done deal. And another month of finalising moving plans and all the boring stuff before they actually left the city.

Julie had quit her job a month before they left. From the day Tim had told her the news she'd been sending resumes and work samples to magazines and papers in Texas, she'd had several expressions of interest, but the one that meant the most to her hadn't responded. They'd made a few trips together to check out apartments to rent in the city, near the stadium. They were happy to be going home, but Julie's lack of a job was dulling the excitement. She kept reassuring Tim that it was ok that the Dallas Morning News had yet to respond to her, the other magazines and papers had and she would choose which one she wanted and take the job they offered. But Tim was so disappointed for her. When she hurt, he hurt. He wanted her to be happy.

They were in Dallas looking at an apartment that they'd decided was perfect when Julie's cell rang. It was the Dallas Morning News. They'd received her resume and writing samples and wanted to give her a chance. Julie was over the moon. She screamed as soon as she hung up the phone and launched herself at Tim, wrapping her legs around his waist. Smiling widely he looked at the real estate agent over Julie's shoulder and told her they'd take the apartment.

So with two weeks until Julie started her new job at The Dallas Morning News, they closed the door on the East 9th Street apartment for the last time.

The flight back to Texas had been quiet and surprisingly quick. It seemed like no time at all had passed when the taxi pulled up to their new home. 3377 Blackburn Street, Dallas Texas. They grabbed their suitcases and headed up the elevator to their apartment. When they stepped inside, Tim and Julie were overwhelmed by the sense of ease that swept over them. They were home. Tim dumped the suitcases on the floor of the entry way unceremoniously and swept Julie up into his arms and into a deep kiss. When they broke apart Julie smiled down at him from her position in his arms.

"What was that for?" Julie asked, her face mirroring the contagious mega-watt smile that lit up Tim's.

"I have to buy a new truck." Tim had given his truck to Jack when they moved to New York. The prospect of actually having a car to drive around himself was something he didn't realise he'd missed until this moment. "I wonder if Jack will give me my truck back." Tim couldn't help but laugh. Julie swatted at his shoulder playfully.

"New truck Tim, new. That's the key word in that sentence. "

"Yes ma'am." Tim muttered as he put Julie back on her feet and took their suitcases to their bedroom. They'd sold the furniture they'd had in New York and bought a new bedroom set on their last trip to Dallas. It would be delivered in the morning. Tonight they were sleeping on blankets on the floor. And they couldn't be happier about it.

"Do we have to go furniture shopping tomorrow?" Tim whined as he lay the suitcases down side by side against the bedroom wall and unzipping them.

"Yes Timothy. We need furniture." Julie answered in a playfully condescending tone.

"Because bed shopping two weeks ago went so well." Tim snarked. The mere memory of the horrendous day sent shivers down his spine. They'd made a deal that they would only go to two stores, and no matter what they'd have to find a bed in one of those two stores. What Tim had not expected however was just how many beds would be in those two stores. It felt like they'd walked each store of hours. Tim was a simple man, with simple tastes; he'd only had one real demand when it came to their bed. It had to be manly. Nothing overtly girly for him. Julie had rolled her eyes at that and said 'Yes Tim, cause in all the years we've been together I've always made you sleep on soft pink sheets on a princess bed.' Apparently, she felt that it was ridiculous he thought he even needed to mention it.

Finally they'd been able to nail it down to two settings they liked. Each fit the requirements they both had. Only problem was, Julie couldn't decide. Tim couldn't care less either way. He liked them both and as long as he was sharing it with Jules he was happy. Julie however was finding it more difficult. After over an hour of sitting in a cafe while Julie stared at the brochures for each bed Tim had had enough. He stood up, pulled Julie to her feet and basically dragged her out of the cafe. They were half way down the block when Julie's mind seemed to finally catch on to the fact that she was being dragged down the street and she stuck her heels in refusing to move until he explained himself.

Long story short, they got both beds. They had a spare bedroom; they'd need another bed anyway. And so was his argument. They'd decide once they were delivered which one inevitably would go in their room, and which in the spare room. Tim was enjoying having money. Especially when it gave him the ability to end a horrendous day of shopping.

Needless to say, Tim wasn't too keen to take on furniture shopping once again. And on a time crunch too. He had a meeting at two pm with the coach of the cowboys and so would have to leave Julie after a quick lunch. A time crunch could only mean doom. That's why he'd spent the last two weeks trying to convince Julie that he didn't need to be there when she picked their furniture, just like he hadn't been for their house in Austin or their apartment in NYC. That hadn't exactly gone over well. So Tim was shopping bound.

Tim and Julie had managed to unpack all their clothes, well mainly Julie while Tim 'supervised' that night. They'd christened their bathroom, and bedroom, albeit on the floor, and fallen asleep amongst a mound of blankets wrapped in each other's arms. At 8am the doorbell rang and the bedroom sets were delivered. By 10am after Jules had looked them over twenty times, the beds were assembled in their respective rooms, by two now very grumpy delivery men and they were headed out to do the dreaded furniture shopping. Again with the proviso that they would hit only two stores. No matter what. Tim took very little comfort in this.

Apparently, he need not have worried. They'd set out to get a dining setting, a sofa, and an entertainment unit for the living room and one for the bedroom. They'd found the perfect sofa in the first store. They'd walked in, headed over to the sofas and Tim had spotted it. His version of sofa heaven. He'd sunk into the cushions and felt like he could take a nap. It was just his kind of sofa. The laugh his actions had elicited from Julie didn't hurt when he looked up at her happy face with what he knew was a contented look on his own.

"This is it Jules. Stop the search. We've found it." Tim sighed and closed his eyes leaving Julie to pick the fabric colour and whatever else needed to be done.

"Well that's done. Maybe we should keep moving." Julie said as she sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was that moment that Tim realised that he hadn't even asked Julie if she liked it, nor had she sat down to see if it was comfortable. He'd just announced that it was 'the one' and she'd taken care of it.

"Baby, do you like this one? Or are you just going along with it for me?" Tim asked quietly as he stroked her hair. Julie looked up at him from her position against his shoulder and smiled.

"It's pretty Tim, I like it. But more importantly, the look on your face when you sat down said it all. It's the first thing you've been truly happy about furniture wise. And that makes me happy." She leaned up and kissed his lips gently and Tim couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Even after all these years he wondered how he ever got to be so lucky.

Furniture shopping was definitely better than Tim could have ever hoped. After the sofa they'd found a dining setting in the same store, and had been walking past the beds to the entertainment units when Tim had stopped suddenly.

"What's up baby?" Julie had asked as she moved toward him. Tim reached for Julie's hand with his own and looked up at her.

"I think we should get this." He said as he gestured at a girl's single bed.

"Why?"

"For Gracie when your family comes to stay." Tim answered directly as he stared at the white bed. He looked up at Julie when he didn't get a response and immediately spotted the tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Don't cry Jules." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"You are the sweetest man in the world. Do you know that?" Julie gasped against his shoulder as she held him tightly.

"Not really baby. We've got the study, its big enough for a single and I just figured Gracie and your folks might like not having to share a room when they stay." He mumbled trying not to blush at the compliment.

"You're amazing." Julie whispered as she pulled back to kiss his lips.

They took the bed, and headed out to the next store. And just as promised two stores was all it took. They'd got the entertainment unit to match their bedroom setting at the second store, the same store they'd found the bed they'd settled on. As well as the entertainment unit for the living room. It all would be delivered in a week. At 1pm they headed to the same cafe they'd visited while shopping for a bedroom set two weeks earlier and had a quick lunch. And reluctantly Tim left Julie a half hour later to go to his meeting.

When he returned home at six that night with take away Chinese in hand, Julie was waiting for him. He couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face as he called 'Honey, I'm home' when he'd stepped in the front door. Julie had laughed and run to meet him with a searing kiss.

"I got food. Chinese so we could eat out of the containers with plastic chopsticks. I guess we should go shopping again tomorrow huh?" Tim asked as he placed the food on the kitchen counter.

"We do need to, but we have silverware and plates." Julie answered as she opened up the cupboards. There, true to her word, were plates, bowls, mugs, glasses, everything. Tim was more than a little stunned. He'd assumed that Julie had gone straight home after he'd left her at the cafe, apparently he'd assumed wrong. He watched stunned as she retrieved bowls, cutlery, everything. She'd even done a little food shopping and handed him a cold beer from the fridge.

"You're amazing." Tim muttered as they sat down on the eventual dining room floor to eat.

"That's nothing, wait til you see the bedrooms." Julie smiled.

She was right, he was stunned at what he found when she'd led him into the spare room. The bed was made with beautiful charcoal and cream bedding to compliment the dark colour of the wood. There were even light beige curtains framing the window. He wasn't sure how she was able to hang them herself but it looked amazing.

"It still needs a little work. I just bought the things I could carry." She said as she dragged him from the room and headed to their bedroom. "I didn't want to do too much to our room without you babe. I hope you like it." Julie's voice sounded nervous and uncertain. But she had no need to be. Tim loved the room.

Their beautiful California King Poster bed was covered with chocolate brown and light denim blue bedding. She had a beige blanket folded along the bottom of the bed, and two matching lamps on either bedside table in the same shade as the blanket. He couldn't help but smile when his eye found his favourite photo of the two of them framed on his side of the bed. And the small vase of fresh flowers on her side was so totally Jules it made his heart swell. When he walked around to her side, he noticed that there wasn't only the vase of flowers, but a small photo frame. He picked it up and smiled at the picture inside. It was taken about eight months after the coach's accident. He was still using the cane. Tim had his arm around Julie, whose head was resting on his shoulder. Mrs Coach was on her other side, the coach on the end. And Gracie was hugging his leg while his hand rested on her hair. It was a beautiful photo. They were all smiling and happy. Tim put the photo down and walked around to Jules who was waiting nervously in the door way.

"Do you like it?" She asked as he walked toward her. Tim never said a word; he just took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He led her to the bed and pushed her down with her legs hanging over the edge, never breaking the kiss as he gently guided her onto her back.

"I love you so much Jules. So god damn much." Tim mumbled against her throat as he kissed and nibbled his way down her neck, his fingers quickly finding the hem of her t-shirt and working it up her body.

"I love you too." Julie gasped before her shirt was pulled over her head and thrown carelessly behind Tim.

Their clothing was removed quickly, their kisses growing more and more passionate by the second, and before Julie knew it she was moaning and begging Tim to enter her as he stood at the end of the bed and took hold of her ankles. He pulled her to the end of the bed, so her body was just on the end, and lifted her legs to place her ankles on his shoulders. Their bed was the perfect height. Tim kissed each ankle and reached for her hand before pushing into her body. Julie's head tilted back as she moaned in pleasure.

"I love the look on your face when I enter you." Tim whispered as his thrusts found the most delicious deep rhythm. Julie could only moan at his words, her body was desperate for him, the desire coursing through her veins was so strong it rendered her speechless and his words only served to exacerbate the problem. "Its' the most beautiful, amazing expression when I first push inside. I live for it Jules." Tim's thrusts picked up speed as Julie's grip on his hand got stronger and her head started to thrash against the bed. It always had the same effect, whenever he'd talk to her during, it always sent her careening toward the edge so much faster. It was his go to move when he knew he couldn't last much longer. Tonight was one of those times. He'd been hard as a rock the moment their lips had touched. Seeing her make such a beautiful home for them after the crappy time they'd had in New York, the time where they'd almost lost each other, had done things to him that had been completely unexpected and he'd just had to have her right then.

"Oh god baby. I can't hold on. Come for me Jules." Tim whispered as he felt Julie's muscles start to quiver around him. His free hand dropped from caressing her thigh to her sex and rubbed her gently but frantically to release. As soon as she screamed his name and Tim felt her muscles clamp down around him he was gone. Head thrown back her name had torn from his lips and after three final thrusts he'd dropped her legs and collapsed on top of her, always mindful of keeping his full weight off her body.

"Wow" Julie smiled as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I should decorate more often." She giggled.

"Only our house baby." Tim mumbled against her neck. They rested like that for a little longer before Tim took Julie's hand and led her into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower and paused.

"Do we have towels baby?" Tim asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes. We brought the ones from New York remember?" Julie smiled.

Tim shook his head; he honestly couldn't remember bringing anything but their clothes from New York. He didn't want anything from that apartment. He had very few good memories from that apartment and didn't want to carry anything with them to their new home in case it had bad vibes or something.

"Can we throw them away tomorrow and get new ones?" Tim asked as he helped her into the shower stall and followed her in.

"Tim Riggins wants to go shopping?" Julie asked with a laugh but when she saw the serious look on his face she cupped his cheek in her hand, her other arm snaking around his waist to pull him close. "Of course baby. First thing. I have more shopping to do anyway. But it's the first thing I'll do."

"Can I come with you?" Tim asked in a small voice and Julie chose not to tease him about his sudden desire to shop.

"Please." She whispered instead. They washed each other leisurely until the water ran cold and they reluctantly got out. Tim dried Julie gently, insisting on it. And carried her to bed. They curled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

There would be tonnes of shopping to do tomorrow. Heaps of essentials they needed to buy, not to mention a new truck for Tim. And it had to be done before Tim started training with the cowboys in two days. But Tim didn't have the same trepidation regarding shopping that he had this morning. In fact he was looking forward to it. He realised the joy in it. It wasn't about picking the perfect colour or the perfect piece of furniture. It wasn't about the items at all. It was about building a home together. Him and Jules. And that was something Tim wanted more than anything in the world.

_**AN: The PicTease will continue folks. A new picture every few days until the next chapter is posted. Plus, all the pics (and there are a butt load more) for this chapter in a master post will be up soon. So keep checking out the blog. The address is on my profile page, but once again it is heavenlyvixen. blogspot. com (just remove the spaces). Thanks everyone, and please review. :D xx**_


	12. Celebrating Part I

**Celebrating Part I**

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: They'd been in Dallas for 2 months and it was coming up on Julie's 23rd birthday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

They'd been in Dallas for 2 months and it was coming up on Julie's 23rd birthday. Her parents and a now 7 year old Gracie were coming to stay for the weekend. Julie's new friends from the paper would be joining them all on Saturday night for dinner and drinks. Tyra and Landry were coming into town for the weekend too. Along with Julie's friends from Texas U, Jack and Jason Street, who had been Tim's agent for the past 2 years. Of course, she only actually knew about her parents impending arrival and of the Streets joining them all for dinner on Saturday. The rest of the guest list, and the fact that Tim had hired a private room at Julie's favourite restaurant, were all a surprise.

Tim had been planning her birthday party for months. It was special to him; he wanted it to be perfect for her. They'd been together for seven years and in all that time he'd only had money for two. He'd scrimped and saved before each birthday hoping to get her something decent and then when he signed with the Giants the first year had been a whirlwind and her birthday along with his kind of got lost in the mayhem. Her last birthday they'd both been miserable in New York and it had gone uncelebrated yet again. This time they were together and blissfully happy and there was no need for scrimping or saving. The Cowboys had been generous to the say the least, not to mention Street had been doing such a great job as his agent that he had 3 separate endorsement deals. Tim was now rolling in the dough so to speak and he was itching to spoil his girl.

He'd ordered her birthday present 3 months in advance. He'd booked the room at the restaurant at the same time. And he'd even sent out invitations that he'd helped design. He was pretty damn proud of himself. Julie's present was being delivered Saturday afternoon; her parents were arriving just after lunch so they'd get to their place just before her present did. And Tim had convinced Julie to take his credit card and go buy herself a really beautiful dress for dinner that night. As her 'present' of course. He'd co-ordinated with the restaurant. Everything was going to be perfect. For all the crappy presents that she said she loved, and the times when he'd wanted to give her the world but all he could afford was the back of his truck under the Dillon starry night sky, this was Tim's attempt at making good. Julie would later tell him that the earrings he gave her for her 18th birthday are still her favourite. That the necklace he'd given her for her 21st still resides around her neck every day. And the love he gives her constantly is the only gift she'd ever need or want from him.

When Saturday rolled around, Tim had awoken first. Smiling as he gazed upon a sleeping Julie. A naked sleeping Julie. They had spent the majority of the night making love. In every room of the apartment. He'd made it his mission to make her feel every possible high his body could bring her. And they'd finally collapsed in bed, spent and sweaty but truly sated at around 3am. Glancing at the clock that read 10am, Tim realised that he'd have to wake Julie. His first surprise of the day would arrive in half an hour. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful as she dreamt with a small smile on her lips. He'd have to be more creative about it.

Julie felt consciousness pulling at her with delicate strokes... between her legs. She was slightly confused in her half asleep state but rolled onto her back and opened her legs slightly with a groan as the warm hand at her centre stroked her softly spreading the obvious wetness across her heat.

"Tim" She moaned before two of his delicious fingers slipped inside her and she gasped. Her hands automatically sought out and found Tim's hair pulling his face toward hers all the while her eyes remained closed to the world. She felt his body shift to cover hers as he hovered above her and his hand between her legs shifted to allow his thumb to brush against her clit with every thrust of his fingers inside her. Tim's lips found Julies and kissed her deeply. She was still in a wonderful state halfway between dreaming and waking that gave the moment the most erotic aura and sent her careening towards her peak faster than ever before. She tried to hold off, to enjoy the mind blowing sensation a little longer. But as Tim's lips trailed down her neck, down her chest, to suckle her nipple into his mouth; his fingers inside her, stroking her, his mouth kissing, licking, nipping her breast and the intensely erotic moment were all adding up to a losing battle. But it was his voice that finally brought her undone. His husky, deep voice whispered against her skin.

"Let go baby. I've got you." And Julie was flying. Her back arching off the bed as Tim's free hand wrapped around her and held her body against his. Just as promised he had her, and he wouldn't let her fall. Her body quivered in his arms as his fingers slowed to gently bring her down from her intense release. His lips never left her skin, trailing up her chest, her neck, along her jaw and finally finding their home against hers.

When their kiss ended, Julie opened her eyes for the first time that morning, to stare directly into Tim's deep green eyes. "Happy Birthday baby." Tim drawled in his sinfully delicious southern brogue. Julie could only moan as her hands rose to tangle in his hair.

"I love you." She whispered as he gently lowered her back to the bed, not moving off her, but remaining hovering above her.

"I love you too Jules." He whispered before his lips descended on hers. When he pulled back Julie whimpered at the loss of his lips and Tim couldn't help but smirk as he finally moved to lay beside her, pulling Julie into his arms. She automatically curled into his chest her arm wrapping around his waist to hold him to her.

"We're going to have to get up soon." Tim muttered, his lips pressed against her forehead.

"No, stay here, all day." Julie mumbled as she pulled herself even closer to Tim.

"I'm sure your dad would love to see that when he gets here." Tim laughed and Julie groaned.

"No mention of parentals when naked Tim. Not cool." Julie grumbled making him laugh harder.

"Doesn't bother me Jules, your mom's hot." Tim smirked.

"Ewww. Gross. Yuck, yuck, yuck Tim." Julie punctuated each word with a smack against Tim's chest which only made him laugh harder. He loved moments like this between them. When they could laugh together after being so intensely engrossed in each other's bodies only moments before. They could give each other so much pleasure. Sexually and every other way there was. Sometimes he even thought they invented some.

The door bell rang and Tim tried not to smirk. "Babe, can you get that please." Tim asked with innocent eyes.

"What? It's my birthday!" Julie said indignantly.

"Please?" Tim mumbled again, trying to turn on the charm a little.

"I'm naked, and my legs are still wobbly from that monster of an orgasm you just gave me." Julie flushed pink at the memory and Tim could see the goose bumps pimple her flesh as his beautiful girl thought some very naughty images.

"Please baby?" Tim asked again this time really turning the charm on. Big eyes and all. Julie groaned and threw the sheets off before grabbing her satin robe off the floor and quickly pulling it tight around her body and making sure the tie was secure. She stomped from the room and Tim finally let the face splitting grin he'd been trying to hold in emerge. He could hear her from their room. Opening the door and being greeted by the person on the other side.

"Are you Julie Taylor?" They asked and Julie answered in the affirmative. He heard her gasp of shock, followed by a soft "Oh my god" before she thanked the guy and closed the door.

"Tim!" Julie called and he stood from the bed pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and sauntering out of their bedroom to the entrance of the living room. He leant against the wall and watched her place the vase of red roses and white lilies on the coffee table and stare at it in awe before plucking the card out of the centre as carefully as she could. She slid the envelope open and pulled the card out slower than Tim had ever seen anyone open anything. Almost like she was afraid the paper would disintegrate the moment it felt the touch of her flesh.

He knew what was on the card, he wrote it.

_Julie, my love, my life.  
The world is a brighter place simply because of your smile.  
My world would be a moonless night without the light you bring.  
Happy Birthday my love,  
Tim xx_

He watched as a small tear gathered in the corner of her eye as she read, before it rolled down her cheek. The moment it reached her lip Julie's eyes rose to meet his. She paused, her mouth opening slightly as if she wanted to speak, but nothing came out. Julie shook her head slightly before launching herself across the room and into his arms.

"I love you so much." She whispered against his neck and his arms tightened around her.

"I love you too." He whispered back feeling a little choked up himself.

At noon Tim returned home from a food run. He'd promised Julie anything she wanted for lunch... which was actually breakfast... let's just say brunch. She'd smiled up at him, water cascading down her face, from the shower they were taking together and told him she'd do anything he wanted her to if he'd get her some pancakes. He smirked at her before turning her to face the shower wall and placing her hands on the wall in front of her, bending her at the waist slightly. When they'd finally emerged from the shower, dried and dressed, Tim had headed out.

When he walked in the front door, he'd barely had time to throw his keys on the hall stand before Julie was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and peppering his face with kisses.

"Wow. I should bring pancakes home more often." Tim laughed before Julie's lips pressed firmly against his. She'd moaned against his lips but made no other attempt at responding to his joke. Eventually she pulled away and jumped down, grabbing his free hand she led him to the dining room where she'd set the table. She was too damn cute. There was coffee and juice already on the table. Tim couldn't help but smile. Even on her birthday, Jules was taking care of him.

They sat down to eat, laughing and enjoying each other's company with an ease that was familiar but had been lost for a while in New York. That time only served to make Tim love Julie even more though. To appreciate her more. He never wanted anything like that to happen to them ever again.

At 1:30pm the Taylor's arrived. Gracie barrelling through the front door the moment Tim opened it. She wrapped her arms around his leg for a moment almost shouting his name before running straight into the apartment calling Julie's name. Tim watched her run off behind him with a chuckle and a shake of his head. Miss Gracie was a character, and a handful. He turned back to the doorway and saw an exasperated coach.

"Hey Coach. Long drive?" Tim asked with a smile.

"You have no idea and don't be a smart ass." His response only made Tim laugh harder.

"There's beer in the fridge if you need one coach." Tim whispered so Tami wouldn't hear.

"I heard that." Damn.

"Hey Mrs. T." Tim smiled sheepishly.

"Hi honey. We've missed you. You look well. How's the team?" Tami speak had taken Tim a while to get used to. She could talk so quickly sometimes that it was hard to keep up.

"We missed you guys too. I'm great; it's good to be home. The team are awesome." He answered quickly before leaning in to kiss Tami's cheek and taking the bag from her hand. She smiled at him and patted his cheek gently before entering the apartment. Tim let the door close behind them and headed for the spare bedroom with the bags.

"Wow Tim. Are these your doing?" Tami called as Tim walked down the hall from the spare room into the living room. He smiled bashfully as he followed Tami's hand to the flowers he'd ordered for Jules.

"I should hope so Hun, no one else better be sending her roses." The Coach spoke up from his spot on the sofa. Tim nodded at the comment and the two men shared a very manly, knowing nod. Tim could hear Julie and Gracie in the bedroom and noticed Tami looking toward the door. Tim smiled trying not to laugh.

"You can go in there Mrs T." Tim said with a gentle smile. Tami's head whipped round to him, she smiled gently at him before taking off for the bedroom. Tim and the Coach just looked at each other with similar expressions of disbelief when they both heard Tami and Julie squeal happily in the next room.

"Beer?" Tim asked

"God yes." The coach nodded with a sigh of relief. Tim chuckled as he headed to the kitchen. He returned to the living room and dropped down on the sofa near the coach, handing him his beer before twisting the cap off one for himself. He'd taken one sip when his watch beeped. "What's that?" The Coach asked gesturing to Tim's wrist.

"Julie's gift is going to be here in about 15 minutes. I need to figure out a way to get her down stairs." Tim answered with a thoughtful look on his face. The coach took one long swig from his beer bottle before putting it on the coffee table and standing up with a groan.

"No problem. Follow me." Coach answered before heading in the direction of the girlie voices into Tim and Julie's room. "Nice room." Coach muttered to Tim as they both stood near the doorway.

"Thanks."

"Ok, I want to see the pool. Let's go ladies." Coach announced loudly with a clap of his hands. All three women stopped talking and turned towards him with curious expressions on their faces. "Well come on. Let's go check this apparently gorgeous pool out while the sun is shining beautifully. There will be plenty of time for chit chat. Come on, move it, move it, move it." Coach commanded in a voice Tim hadn't heard in a long time. He had to stop himself from jumping to attention before hitting the floor to give him twenty. It was the Coach voice.

"Eric honey, I love you, but we've been over this. We don't use the team voice with the family. Ok hun?" Tami said condescendingly but with a smile as she walked toward them. Tim smirked before hiding it quickly. He didn't want to risk the Coach seeing that. Regardless, the coach's command had essentially worked. They all headed downstairs and stepped out to the front entrance of their building, walking over to the fountain. They reached the water feature just as a car pulled up with a honk of its horn. The family turned towards the car, as Tim snuck up behind Julie and wrapped his arms around her waist. The green VW Beetle pulled up in front of them and a man in a suit got out of the car. Walking round to the group he asked for Julie Taylor.

"That's me." Julie answered looking at the man curiously.

"Then these are yours." He answered before handing her the keys to the car. He smiled at Tim over Julie's shoulder and gave a quick nod to him before heading down the drive and getting in a waiting car there.

"Oh my god." Tami gasped but Julie just continued to stare at the keys in her hand, her fingers absentmindedly caressing the cowboys star key chain.

"Happy birthday baby." Tim whispered into her ear, his lips so close they moved against her flesh as he spoke.

TBC...

Please review. And please remember to check out the picteases. They're fun. :D http:/ heavenlyvixen. blogspot. com

Thanks peoples. :D


	13. Celebrating Part II

Celebrating Part II

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: They'd been in Dallas for 2 months and it was coming up on Julie's 23rd birthday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

**Saturday, October 18, 2014**

_Previously:_

_They all headed downstairs and stepped out to the front entrance of their building, walking over to the fountain. They reached the water feature just as a car pulled up with a honk of its horn. The family turned towards the car, as Tim snuck up behind Julie and wrapped his arms around her waist. The green VW Beetle pulled up in front of them and a man in a suit got out of the car. Walking round to the group he asked for Julie Taylor._

"_That's me." Julie answered looking at the man curiously. _

"_Then these are yours." He answered before handing her the keys to the car. He smiled at Tim over Julie's shoulder and gave a quick nod to him before heading down the drive and getting in a waiting car there. _

"_Oh my god." Tami gasped but Julie just continued to stare at the keys in her hand, her fingers absentmindedly caressing the cowboys star key chain. _

"_Happy birthday baby." Tim whispered into her ear, his lips so close they moved against her flesh as he spoke. _

_And now..._

"I don't understand." Julie said as she turned in his arms.

"It's your birthday present." Tim answered looking into her adorably puzzled face.

"You didn't?" Julie whispered as the proverbial light bulb went off over her head. Tim just smiled at her as he pulled her against his chest.

"Want to take your new car for a spin Miss Taylor?" Tim drawled. Julie's hands rose to cover her face, her fingers parting slightly so she could peak through them to Tim's smiling face.

"You bought me a car?" Julie whispered in awe.

"Get in the car Jules." Tim answered leading her over to the driver's side. Tami, Eric and Gracie stood watching them with shocked expressions on their faces. Well not Gracie, she just looked confused. "Are you coming?" Tim asked with a smile to the Taylor's. They quickly snapped out of their trance and ran to the car jumping in the back seat. Gracie in the middle.

"You bought me a car?" Julie asked louder this time, nearly shouting in her shock. Tim opened the driver's side door for her and smiled.

"Get in the car Taylor." He answered as he walked around the car to the passenger side. He hopped in, all of them waiting while Julie hesitated. "Julie." Tim called and she finally sat down. She closed the door quickly and just sat there. "You have to put the key in the ignition and turn it or it won't start." Tim snarked.

"You really did this... why?" Julie asked as her eyes searched his.

"I wanted you to have something nice. To make up for all the crappy gifts over the years." He'd barely got the words out before Julie's hand was covering his mouth.

"Stop! I loved every one of your gifts. You had nothing to make up for. You didn't have to do this Tim." Julie's eyes were full of honesty, her words were the truth. Her left hand absentmindedly rose to play with the silver heart that she always wore around her neck. Her 21st birthday present from Tim. She looked at him with such love, affection and awe that it took Tim's breath away.

"I want to give you the world." Tim whispered. Julie smiled at him sweetly.

"You already have." She leaned over and kissed him softly and quickly, suddenly remembering the audience they had in the back seat. Two of whom were looking anywhere but at them trying to give them some semblance of privacy. Gracie had no such concerns. "Thank you... I love it." Julie smiled. Her eyes lighting up now that the shock had worn off... somewhat.

"Wait, before you take off." Tim pressed a button and the roof started to retract.

"Oh cool." Gracie said watching the roof moving backwards. Julie laughed and turned towards Tim with pure joy in her eyes. That's what he wanted. That look. That look was what made life worthwhile. Tim couldn't help the wide smile that lit up his face as Julie started the car and carefully pulled out onto the road.

They drove around Dallas for an hour before heading back to the apartment. They had to be heading out for the party at 7pm and the girls wanted to get a little 'girl' time in, whatever that was, Tim wasn't sure. But he did hear something about hair appointments. While the girls did their thing he and the coach were going to head down to the stadium. Tim relished the idea of showing the coach around Cowboys Stadium. They drove there in silence, the only sound in the truck the soft sounds of country music playing on the radio. But when Tim pulled up, the huge stadium looming in front of them, Tim couldn't help but turn and smile at the Coach. The Taylors had been here before of course. They'd also come to see him play his first game with the cowboys here. But this was an entirely different thing. This time, it was just them, and the stadium.

Tim led coach inside and onto the pitch. They stood in the centre and gazed up at the stands.

"Well. This is quite the sight, ain't it son?" Eric drawled. Tim nodded as he looked around. "I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Eric asked as he tore his gaze from the stands and looked at a blushing Tim who nodded shyly. "Well... not enough."

Tim showed the Coach around all the facilities, the players room, the private boxes. Everything there was to see, Tim showed Coach. And at 5:30pm they were back in Tim's truck for the half hour trip back to the apartment.

"Think we'll have time for you to show me this building you live in? Julie's been talking it up on the phone so much you'd think y'all were living in the taj mahal." Coach joked.

"Yeah, we don't need to leave until seven. I think we can squeeze a tour in."

"It's really nice what you've done for Jules Tim." Coach's joking faded.

"Yeah, well... she deserves it." Tim muttered. He still was so bad at receiving compliments. Even after all this time.

"Don't play it down son. It's incredible. And I don't just mean this lavish birthday you've planned either. This life you've created for the two of you. Jules is so happy. One day you'll understand what that means to a father. That an honourable man can come in to your daughter's life and make her happier than she ever imagined. That he can give her everything she deserves and love her just as much as you do. No father ever believes that another man can love his child as much as he does. You prove me wrong every day Tim." The Coach's voice was deep, and to be honest, he sounded a little choked up. Tim had to admit, the Coach's speech had left him a little emotional too.

"Thank you coach. You don't know what that means to me." Tim answered as they pulled onto their street. Coach nodded and fell silent. He was a man of few words, as was Tim, and the two understood each other better than just about everyone else in the world. Apart from Julie and Tami Taylor of course.

Tim showed Coach around the apartment complex. The huge pool, the fitness centre and clubhouse. It really was an extravagant building. But it had everything they needed and all the comfort they'd been lacking in New York. Now, don't get me wrong. There was nothing wrong with New York. The apartment had definitely been a decent size, especially by city standards, and they'd been in a nice building in a good neighbourhood. But Julie and Tim were used to room to move. They were used to wide open spaces. They were used to feeling free. They'd felt trapped in the city. They'd lost sight of themselves and each other and as such their entire perspective of their time in the city was tainted in their memories. But here in Dallas they felt like they were home. They felt like themselves and everything about their lives and their relationship showed just how deeply that changes things.

It didn't hurt that all the things Tim needed to stay in shape for the team were right there at home. The fitness centre was fully equipped and the pool was big enough for him to swim laps in the summer. The block they were on was a decent size and quiet, so he could go for a run at dusk without running into hundreds of people milling about on the streets. He could work out and train while still in the same building, if not the same grounds as Julie. She need only walk downstairs to find him most of the time. And that had given him a peace of mind that travelling eight blocks to a gym in the city could not.

It was 6:30pm when the Coach and Tim entered the apartment. Tami and Gracie were in the spare room getting dressed so the coach nodded quick thanks for the two tours at Tim and headed into the bathroom for a speedy shower. Tim headed into his room to do the same and stopped short in the door way.

Julie was a vision. In a gold strapless sequin dress with a satin waist. Her hair was classic Jules, her loose curls pulled softly into a side pony. She was stunning and Tim found himself, not for first time, in complete awe of his love. She was stunning.

"You look amazing." He whispered as his eyes ran up and down her body. Her legs always seemed to go on for miles and he could never seem to banish the image of them wrapped around him whenever he gazed upon them. Her cheeks blushed lightly at his compliment and he couldn't hold back anymore. He strode towards her and met her lips in a fierce kiss before she could even register that he had moved.

Reluctantly he pulled away; he really had to get in the shower now if they were going to leave on time. With a final quick kiss to Julie's lips he darted into the bathroom. When he emerged ten minutes later wearing only a towel, his hair damp Julie was the one who was brought up short. She'd been in the process of touching up her lip gloss when he'd emerged looking like a Greek god. She'd paused, lip gloss wand half way to her mouth as she stared at his reflection in the mirror. Tim was completely oblivious to her stare as he grabbed a hanger from his closet and ducked back into the bathroom.

Another ten minutes passed and he emerged. Clad in a white button down shirt, a black blazer and a pair of black jeans that Julie wasn't sure she wanted other woman seeing him wearing. They did wonderful things to his already great ass. This time it was her turn to assault him. She planted a very deep kiss on Tim that would mean she'd have to reapply the lip gloss she'd just perfected. But damn if it wasn't worth it.

Tim's cell phone ringing drew them from their kiss with a groan of protest from Tim. He picked it up from the bed and flipped it open with maybe a little too much force.

"Yeah?" His voice was gruff but judging by the small smile that graced Tim's face a minute later, Julie assumed it was a good phone call. "Hey buddy... ok, I'll put her on." Tim smiled.

"Hello?" Julie asked as she took the phone from Tim.

"Hi Aunt Julie. Happy Birthday." Little Danny Riggins spoke on the other end. Julie's face broke out into a huge smile at the sound of the four year old.

"Hi little man. Thank you so much. It's very sweet of you to call."

"Yeah." You've got to love little kids and their particular brand of honesty.

"You know, this phone call is the best present I ever got." Julie said sweetly with a wink at Tim.

"For real?" Danny sounded completely in awe.

"Absolutely."

"Momma said I gotta give the phone to her now. Bye Aunt Julie." And with that Danny was gone and Mindy's happy voice took his place.

"Happy Birthday Jules. Billy is still at the shop, he said to tell you Happy Birthday if he didn't make it home in time to call you before you guys headed out for dinner."

"Thanks Mindy. Tell Billy I said thanks too. And give the kids a kiss for me ok?"

Tim was making wrap it up signals in the background and Julie was trying really hard not to laugh at his antics.

"Will do darlin'. Have a good night Jules. We all love ya." Mindy's accent always made Julie smile.

"Thanks Mindy, back at ya."

Finally they headed off to the restaurant. Julie still had no idea that there was a party waiting for her. They were just about to walk out the front door when Julie noticed Tim going for her keys.

"Hun, can we please take the truck tonight? I don't want to take my car out at night for the first time in heels." Julie asked her head ducked in the cutest way. She was just a little but nervous about driving her new car but didn't want to seem ungrateful or anything. Tim knew and smiled softly at her as he dropped her keys in the dish on the hall table and retrieved his.

"It's ok baby. I understand." Tim whispered in her ear and smiled as she breathed a small sigh of relief before mouthing the words 'thank you' at him.

It was just about 7:30pm when they pulled up to Arcodoro & Pomodoro Restaurant. When they entered Tim pulled Julie aside as the Coach, Mrs T and Gracie headed inside.

"I just wanted to tell you again how breathtakingly beautiful you are before we headed in there." Tim whispered as he wrapped his arms around Julie.

"I love you so much baby. Thank you for this amazing day." Julie's smile could light up all of Dallas for a year. Tim was sure of it.

"Don't thank me yet Jules." Tim answered with a smirk before pulling her into the restaurants private room. Julie's gasp was the only sound in the room as her eyes surveyed her surroundings. At a long banquet table decorated with a chocolate coloured table runner and several small vases of pink flowers, sat twenty five of Julie's family and friends. The head of the table and the seat to its left were empty and awaiting the arrival of Julie and Tim. Julie's eyes scanned the group of smiling faces. Her grandma Helen, her Aunt Shelley and her boyfriend. The Streets, Tyra, Lois and her boyfriend along with her two best friends from UT and their boyfriends. Jack, and a couple of girls from the paper that Julie had quickly befriended were there as well as a couple of guys from Tim's team and their respective partners. It was their entire family, either through blood or choice and Julie couldn't help but laugh at the shock of it all.

"You did this?" Julie asked turning to Tim and raising her hand to cup his cheek gently. He just shrugged with a small smile before turning his head to kiss her hand. "You're amazing." She whispered into his ear before moving to greet every person in attendance. There'd been choruses of 'happy birthday Jules' followed by hugs as she moved along the table. Gifts had been handed to her and Julie had taken them graciously with a sweet thank you and another hug. They all noticed how beautiful she looked, and although Tim could have done without the quick gazes of appreciation from the men at the table he had to admit that Julie had it coming. She looked incredible; they were only human in noticing that.

When they all finally sat down to eat an easy and fun conversation had begun. It always amazed Tim how easily you could pick up a conversation with some people. There were people in this room that they hadn't seen in years mixed with people they'd seen only yesterday, and yet it seemed like they were sitting in a room full of people who'd all known each other their whole lives and this was a typical Saturday night.

The topic of New York came up and Julie and Tim were both surprised to find how easily they could talk about one of the hardest times in their relationship now that some time had passed.

"What was it like being a player's girlfriend in New York?" Lois asked eagerly, keen for all the goss on a world she'd only seen through 'Sex and the City'. Julie groaned.

"Did they ever flash to the player's box during those home games?" Julie asked the table openly and was meant with a bunch of shaking heads. "Those women were incredible. They're all sitting there in their designer clothes and professional hair and makeup, chatting away on their cell phones not paying any attention to the game. I show up, in my jeans and one of Tim's jerseys and they look at me like I've walked in wearing their puppy for a hat or something."

Tim couldn't help but laugh at her comparison.

"Well to be fair Jules, I've seen that particular outfit you're talking about. They're skin tight jeans and you always tie the jersey in a knot. I'm not surprised they were shocked, you would have looked hotter than they ever could no matter how long they spent in the makeup chair." Tyra piped up.

"Here here." Tim yelled raising his glass in a toast that caused the entire table to burst out laughing. Julie smiled at Tim and reached for his hand under the table.

They continued chatting about New York and life there, Julie and Tim casually ignoring certain parts of that time. Nobody at the table needed to know about that. When their plates had been cleared Tim nodded at the waiter and the women at the table soon had frozen strawberry daiquiris in front of them. It was Julie's favourite drink. While the guys all enjoyed a beer, and the two kids at the table pink lemonade.

"Jules, what was your 21st in the city like?" Jess, one of the girls from the paper asked looking almost as eager as Lois to hear some tale of wild city nights they'd concocted.

"Nothing like what you're thinking, I'm sure." Julie answered with a smile at Tim.

"Oh come on Jules, spill."

Julie looked around at the expectant faces of the table before settling her eyes on Tim who smiled at her. Another cocktail or beer was placed in front of everyone respectively as Julie heaved a sigh and began.

"Ok, so the actual night of my birthday was a Thursday. Which wouldn't normally be a problem in the city, but I had classes the next day. So there was no way we could go out and hit every bar and club we could find or anything like that. We actually spent that night sitting on the floor of our apartment eating Chinese food out of the cartons..."

"Crappy Chinese food." Tim interrupted and Julie turned to him pouting playfully.

"I loved that place. It was cute."

"You always insisted on eating there even though it always made you sick." Tim grinned.

"Details." Julie responded with a wave of her hand, and caused everyone at the table to chuckle. "So anyway, we spent the night on the living room floor, eating Chinese food and watching movies. It was perfect." Julie sighed happily.

"Jules, it was a boring 21st birthday."

"I loved that birthday thank you very much. It was perfect." Julie insisted as a smiling Tim shook his head at her. "That weekend though Mom and Dad came into town. And we decided to go clubbing on Saturday night. It didn't exactly go as planned."

"Ya think Jules?" The Coach laughed shaking his head.

"Now honey, it wasn't that bad." Mrs. T said in an encouraging voice as she looked at Jules in sympathy.

"You've never told me this story. What happened?" Tyra smiled gently at Jules.

"Well..." Julie glanced at Tim for a moment and smiled at the small grin on his face.

"We went out. All dressed up and ready to have a great time. Only... Well it started out great."

"Stop beating around the bush Jules." Tyra demanded from further down the table, and was followed by a 'here here' from the rest of the table. Julie sighed and continued.

"Well. We went to this really great club Tim got us into. It was kinda dark and the music was loud. It was a typical club. We got a few drinks... ok, maybe more than a few, and we were dancing."

"More like grinding." The Coach muttered unhappily and the table all chuckled.

"Tim went to get us more drinks. Actually both Tim and Dad went to the bar together. So mom and I decided to have a dance, just us girls. As I said it was dark in there."

"Oh god, what happened?" Tim wasn't sure who asked it but his head was already ducked in preparation for what was to come.

"I just assumed the guy that came up behind me was Tim. I mean, who goes up to a complete stranger and grinds themselves into them like that? Really? I didn't see Mom turn around and start what I assume was yelling at the guy who'd come up to her. I was thinking I was getting my dance on with my man. Until I turned around to face him and it wasn't Tim. It soon was though." The entire table was hanging on her every word.

"So I'm shocked to see this guy I've never laid eyes on before basically trying to dry hump me in the club and I open my mouth to start yelling at him, when suddenly I'm not looking at his grinning face but the back of his head, and even that disappeared from sight pretty quickly. Tim was in my line of sight though. I'm sure I looked just fabulous, standing there stunned, with my mouth open ready to yell at someone who was already on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose.

"Tim's glaring at the guy and screaming at him. Dad pulled Mom over to us grabbed Tim's arm trying to pull him away from the guy and I'm still standing there with my mouth wide open. Next thing I know there are bouncers everywhere and we're being 'escorted from the club'. We get outside into the street lights and the bouncers recognise Tim and well, the police weren't called but it was enough to put us off clubs for life. We are not club people." Julie shook her head with a small nervous chuckle.

The room was dead silent before suddenly erupting into raucous laughter. Tim looked up and around at everyone laughing so hard they all had tears in their eyes and was confused. He turned to Julie to see she was just as confused as him. She cracked a smile at him and soon they were joining in the laughter.

"Classic Riggs." Jason finally muttered a little breathlessly when the laughter had died down.

"What? He had his hands all over my woman. He needed to get laid out." Tim defended himself to the chuckles of everyone at the table.

"I'm with ya buddy." Jason laughed as all the guys nodded. "Every birthday that exciting for ya Taylor?" Jason asked with a smile and a wink.

"Not quite. Thank God." Julie answered with a laugh.

They were three cocktails in when the waiter came back into the room and over to Tim. He leaned down and asked Tim something Julie couldn't hear. Tim nodded and the waiter took drink or coffee orders. Everyone at the table was feeling pretty damn good, due mostly to good conversation and company with the added help of a decent amount of alcohol. In fact it was Tim and the Coach that were the only ones, barring Gracie and Noah of course, that were completely sober. Everyone else was at the very least feeling a little tipsy and giggly. So with more drinks ordered, with the exception of Coach and Tim who ordered coffees, the conversation continued.

"Hey Jacko, you still driving my truck?" Tim asked around his coffee mug. He missed his truck. He was seriously considering buying it back off Jack for sentiments sake.

"Ah. No." Jack said slowly and carefully with a nervous look on his face.

"Don't tell me you sold it man. I would have bought it back off you." Tim tried not to look as worried as he felt over the fate of his beloved truck.

"No. No. Didn't sell it... it kinda, well, it died." Jack finally said looking anywhere but at Tim.

"What? What did you do to my truck?" Tim demanded as everyone tried not to laugh at the horrified expression on Tim's face.

"Nothing! I took it to Billy when it started sounding a little funny, just like you said. He was the one who said it was a goner. That was that." Jack was quickly trying to defend himself.

"Well what happened to it? Tell me you didn't scrap it." Tim looked more than concerned now, he looked down right terrified.

"No, actually... Billy gave me a couple hundred bucks for it. He's keeping it at his place for you." Jack smiled smugly.

"Oh thank god." Tim sighed with relief and the whole table burst out laughing finally. "What? I love that truck. That truck is special. Do you realise the memories Julie and I made in that truck?" Tim stated trying to defend himself quickly. However his comment got him an elbow from Julie and a raised eyebrow from a suddenly pissed looking Coach. "Ah, sorry Coach." Tim mumbled quickly.

"Oh god, I never even considered the fact that you and Julie... 'made memories'... in that truck." Jack stated looked both disgusted and sick at the same time. "I never would have gotten in that thing had I realised." Jack visibly shuddered and Tim snickered at his friend.

"Can we please stop talking about my daughter 'making memories'? No father wants to know about that." The Coach looked every much his position and the entire tables heads dropped bar Mrs T.

A chorus of 'sorry coach' rang out before Jason graciously changed the subject and once again the conversation continued, until the room fell silent and Julie turned to see the waiter bring in the most scrumptious looking two-tiered chocolate cake topped with pink roses. Her mouth watered just looking at it. But she tore her eyes away from the precious chocolate to Tim who was smiling at her adorably. He'd done so much to make this birthday perfect for her. He was the sweetest man on the planet. Julie's hand rose to cup Tim's cheek as she looked into his love filled eyes. She mouthed 'I love you' before her lips took his in a kiss that was probably a little too deep for company but she didn't care.

All the men, bar the Coach of course, whooped and hollered at the kissing couple causing them to pull apart with a smile and blushing cheeks. Gracie walked over to sit on Tim's lap beside Julie while a fairly horrendous rendition of Happy Birthday was sung. Julie blew out the lone candle in the centre of the roses and closed her eyes tight to make a wish while everyone cheered. It was the most amazing birthday.

Julie pouted when the cake was taken away by the waiter to be served up causing Tim to laugh at her expression. By the time they'd all eaten their cake and the night was winding down Julie was nicely plastered and was being totally adorable. She always became loving and affection when she drank. She'd lean into Tim a lot, hold his hand, kiss any part of his skin within reach and whisper her love to anyone who'd listen. Tim thought it was the cutest thing ever. He snuck out of the room briefly at midnight to pay their bill and returned to Julie telling Tyra how much she'd missed her and loved her. He shook his head gently at the two girls who were in the same shape, hugging and making statements of love and devotion to each other. Soon they'd be crying if someone didn't break it up. Tim sauntered up behind Julie and wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately broke her hug with Tyra to turn around in his arms and attempt to burrow her way into his chest. Tim laughed and wrapped his arms around Julie. He could see her eyes getting a little heavy but the grin on her face never wavered. It was definitely time to go though. His teammates had already taken off, as well as Julie's friends from the paper.

Jack came over and chuckled at Julie.

"She hasn't changed. Still an affectionate drunk." Jack laughed.

"I'm not drunk." Julie mumbled against Tim's chest but didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Sure you aren't Taylor. And exactly who are you talking to right now?" Jack asked with a smile at Tim.

"I'm talking to you." She answered confidently after a slight pause. Jack shook his head as he and Tim tried not to laugh.

"Yes, but what is my name Julie?"

"If you don't remember than clearly you're the drunk one." Julie answered without skipping a beat. Tim and Jack burst out laughing before Jack patted Julie on the shoulder.

"Oh Taylor. You're a riot. Happy Birthday kid." He smiled when she whispered thank you still without opening her eyes or moving an inch from her position against Tim. In fact, Tim had a sneaking suspicion that Julie would have a hard time standing on her own if he weren't holding on to her. Although he had to give it to her, she hadn't ditched her high heels yet.

The last remaining guests wished Julie a happy birthday before taking off leaving just the Taylors and Tim. Gracie had fallen asleep on her father's lap and the two men laughed at the fact that they each had to carry a Taylor girl to the car. Well almost, Julie had managed to walk to the car with Tim's assistance as she leaned against his side, his arm firmly around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. He had to admit, she didn't look drunk, she just looked exhausted. He helped her into the truck before making sure Tami got in ok too. She was a little worse for wear herself. Coach had Gracie all buckled in without waking her. A skill Tim couldn't help but wonder if he would acquire someday... with his own kids... his and Julie's. He hoped so.

They headed home and Julie gave up all pretences once they'd pulled into the building's parking garage. Tim walked around to the passenger side of the truck and lifted Julie into his arms. Tami had sobered up considerably during the drive home and locked the car up for Tim. He and Coach each had a girl in their arms. They waited for Tami to open the door for them once they were on their floor. Coach disappeared into the study with Gracie while Tim placed Julie onto their bed. He turned and saw Tami standing in their door way looking at Julie.

"You know, I still see her at about Gracie's age when she's asleep. You'll understand one day. When you two have kids." Tami's voice was wistful as she looked at Julie, and Tim could almost see the grandchildren he knew her mind was conjuring up. He smiled before pulling away from Julie.

"Tim?" She mumbled her hands reaching for him. He took her hands in his.

"I'm here baby. I'll be right back ok. I won't be long." He answered before dropping a kiss on each of her hands and walking out of the room with Tami.

"You're so amazing with her. So good for her. I'm so happy she has you." Tami whispered with a tear in her eye as she cupped his cheek gently. Ok, so she was a little more intoxicated than Tim thought, but he knew Tami was always completely honest when she'd been drinking and he blushed at the compliment.

"Come on hun, time to sleep it off." Coach laughed putting his arm around Tami and turning her toward the spare room. "Hey Tim. Thanks for this evening son. It was great."

"Thanks for coming." Tim answered. "Oh, by the way, brunch is at 10."

"Ok. See you in the morning. Night Son."

Tim was sure that hearing the Coach call him Son would never get old. He walked back to his and Julie's bedroom, a glass of water in hand and a smile on his face. It had been a great night. He walked in and found Julie's eyes open and looking at him intently, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. He knew that look. Tim put the glass of water on the bedside table, turned to close the door and locked it behind him

Julie sat up slowly and reached her hand out for Tim. He went straight to her taking her proffered hand. He dropped a kiss on the back of her hand before dropping to his knees in front of her. Tim carefully unbuckled her gold high heels and slipped them off, before helping Julie to her feet and wrapping his arms around her, her head finding its home against his shoulder. His fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly dragged it down. He spread the material at the back open and the garment dropped to pool around Julie's feet.

"Holy Jesus." Tim gasped when he looked at her. She stood, with her hair now cascading down her back; she'd pulled the tie out. With her dress pooled around her feet, and the sexiest lingerie on her amazing body, she was a vision. The white lace bustier and matching boy leg panties looked amazing against her lightly tanned skin.

"This is _your_ present." Julie whispered shyly as he openly gawked at her body. Suddenly his lips were on hers frantically. Julie's hands pushed his jacked off his shoulders letting it fall forgotten on the floor. His shirt quickly followed, along with his belt. Tim managed to kick his shoes off while Julie worked on the button and zipper of his jeans, all the while keeping his lips firmly on hers. When the denim pooled around his feet, Tim ran his hands down Julie's back to her ass, he palmed the flesh for a second before gripping and pulling her up into his arms. Julie's legs wrapped around Tim's hips, her arms around his neck, and dropped her mouth to his neck sucking and nibbling intently.

Tim groaned and walked to the bed with Julie in his arms. He managed to manoeuvre them onto the bed without breaking the contact of their bodies, but pulled away once Julie was safely on the mattress, her head cushioned on the pillows. He stood at the foot of the bed and leant over to drag her panties down her legs slowly. He threw the lace over his shoulder and dropped his boxers before climbing onto the bed and crawling toward her like a predator seeking its prey. His lips found hers again and lay a bruising kiss upon them. Julie's hands slipped around his waist to his back and pulled, with surprising strength, Tim's body against her own. Tim moaned when he felt her heat against him. He reached down with one hand, the other planted beside her head to take some of his weight off her, to her centre and found her soaked.

"Oh god baby." He groaned. She was so ready for him. She got like this when she'd been drinking. Most people pass out, Julie got horny. She'd be about to drift off one minute and begging for him the next. It made him so damn hot. So damn hot and so damn hard.

"Please baby. Don't tease. Inside. Now." Julie panted, remembering through the fog of the alcohol to keep her voice down. Tim positioned himself easily, and took her lips in yet another fierce kiss as he slammed his hips against hers, entering her in one brutal thrust. His lips muffled the moan that tried to wrench from Julie's mouth.

Tim's free hand reached for her leg, lifting it up and out to open her up fully to his relentless thrusting. She loved it like this. He always got so deep this way. It felt so good. Julie threw her head back at the pleasure coursing through her body. Her fingers scrambled for purchase against Tim's chest as his lips took advantage of her exposed neck.

It didn't take long for either of them to be on the edge just seconds away from the release they both craved. Tim shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly and hit a spot inside of her that had Julie's eyes rolling back in her head as she bit the back of her hand to stop herself from screaming out her release. The feel of her muscles clamping down around him, her face the picture of pleasure, and the keening noises emitting from her throat sent Tim over the edge and he came with a muted roar in the pillow, filling her. They lay like that, Tim's face buried in the area of pillow between Julie's neck and her shoulder, his chest pressing her into the mattress while his hand still held her leg in position, and her hands caressed his sweaty back.

"God that was good." Julie groaned, her lips against the skin of his neck spattering gentle kisses up and down the length. All Tim could do was grunt in agreement. Eventually he gently and slowly lay her leg back down onto the bed and reluctantly slipped from her body. He dropped down beside Julie, turning her body and quickly undoing the back of the bustier and removing it before curling up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her body and holding her tight against his chest, he took a deep inhale of the scent of her hair before succumbing to the sleep he knew had already taken Julie.

In the morning they all headed out to brunch at Rosewood Mansion on Turtle Creek. Tami and Julie were feeling a little under the weather, but the great food and the warm sunlight helped to the point that by the time they finished and were heading back to Tim's truck they were back to their normal cheerful selves.

Coach, Mrs T and Gracie headed out that afternoon; Gracie had school and so did the Coach and Mrs. T. It was a short weekend but a great one. Tim had been trying to make up for the birthdays they'd spent together where they were both too broke to do much to celebrate. He wanted to show her the time of her life this weekend. And when they sat down together later that night, reclining in each other's arms on the sofa to watch DVDs, Julie turned to Tim with a smile and told her just what he wanted to hear.

"This was an amazing birthday baby. I love you."

Note:

The places I mentioned in this chapter are real places. I'll have images up in the master post for this chapter at my blog, along with a link to their websites. Please remember to keep checking out the blog, I'm keeping the pictease going for every chapter, as well as creating 'master posts' for each chapter that will have any and all pictures relating to that chapter. Also, there is a poll on my profile regarding the content of the picteases. Please check it out and vote.

Thanks everyone and please review. :D


	14. Returning

Returning

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: It was Tim and Julie's first Christmas back in Texas and they were heading back to Dillon for the first time in almost three years.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

It was Tim and Julie's first Christmas back in Texas and they weren't going to be there. The cowboys had an away game on the 25th. On Christmas day. Julie of course was going with him. They'd called her family and asked them what they wanted to do. They were going to join them in Arizona. Billy and Mindy couldn't make it. They had two kids and another on the way and it was going to be too hard to travel. So they were going to Dillon, the week before Christmas for three days to celebrate with the Riggins' early.

They were heading back to Dillon for the first time in two years. Tim hadn't been back since Mindy and Billy's second child, Emily, had been born. Since the contract with the Cowboys. And he didn't know what to expect. Coach had told him that a lot was being said about his addition to the cowboys and Tim feared that there would be some backlash or something.

They were going to fly, but with the butt load of presents they had, the six hour drive seemed like the best option. And if it just happened to be that Tim wanted to get his new truck out on the road for the first time... well, he and Julie decided it was best not to mention that.

Tim had jokingly suggested they take Julie's car. But a convertible in winter wasn't the best idea. Not to mention that Julie was still a little skittish when it came to driving her new car. The size was probably going to be a problem too. They would have had a hell of a time trying to fit everything in it. The truck was definitely the better option. It was logical. So Tim said anyway.

Tim was really looking forward to their early Christmas. He hadn't seen his niece and nephew in months, and he was itching to step foot back on familiar ground. He wanted to see how business down at Riggins Rigs was. He wanted to take Julie out to the quarry and play beer golf. He wanted to drive out to their spot and christen the new truck properly. He actually couldn't believe just how excited he was to go home to Dillon.

His phone call with Billy a month ago had helped egg that excitement along too...

4 weeks earlier

Tim sat down on the sofa with the cordless phone in one hand and the TV remote in the other. Flicking over to ESPN and hitting mute, he dialled Billy's house number and waited for him to answer. Only it wasn't the familiar voices of either Billy or Mindy that sounded down the receiver. It was the tiny little voice of four year old Danny, Tim's nephew.

"Hey Danny." Tim drawled with a grin.

"Uncle Tim." The little boy almost yelled with delight and Tim could picture the smile on his face.

"How're going buddy?"

"I'm good. But Em is being really annoying. She keeps getting into all my stuff and her hands are always sticking so now all my things are sticky." Danny groaned and Tim couldn't stop the face splitting grin.

"Well, man, she's just a baby. You're her big brother so you gotta look out for her and forgive her for making all your stuff sticky. She's going to do things like that. She's only two. You're a big boy, she's a little girl." Tim answered and he could almost picture the little boy nodding.

"I know." He whined. "When do we get to see you again?" Danny asked and Tim felt a little pull in his chest.

"Real soon. Actually, that's why I'm calling. Your dad home?" He asked and pulled the phone away from his ear when Danny screamed out for Billy on the other end without moving the phone first. "Thanks bud. Love ya."

"Hey little brother." Billy's voice rang down the phone.

"Hey. How're going?"

"Good. Good. Business is good. Kids are good. Life is good." Billy answered vaguely and Tim couldn't help but think that something was up.

"Is Mindy ok?" Tim asked trying not to let the hint of fear in his voice when he realised that his brother hadn't mentioned his pregnant wife.

"Yeah. She's good. Baby's kicking away."

Tim tried not to let Billy hear his sigh of relief and thought he better change the subject quick.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Christmas. I've got an away game. In Arizona. Do you guys want to come out?"

"We've thought about it." Billy sighed. "Mindy is going to be eight months along by Christmas, and with a two year old and a four year old, it's just going to be so hard to travel. So we're going to have to pass. Thanks though bro." Billy sounded disappointed.

"It's ok man. Listen, I'll have a couple of days off the week before. Jules and I were thinking of coming to Dillon for an early Christmas with you, if you don't mind." Tim understood his brother's predicament, he even suspected as much, so he and Julie had already discussed heading to Dillon the week before. They were all set to do so if Billy and Mindy wanted them to.

"Yeah! Yeah, that would be awesome." Billy answered and Tim smiled at the excitement in his brother's voice.

"Great, well we'll stay at the Taylor's we can come down on the Monday afternoon the week before, we have to wait until after training, and then we'll have to head home that Friday. But that gives us a couple days with y'all."

"That sounds great." "Is that Tim?" Mindy's voice called in the background. "Yeah hun." Billy called back and Tim couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you ask him?" Mindy asked and Tim raised an eyebrow. Ask him what? He heard a muffled Billy, obviously with his hand over the mouth of the phone, arguing slightly with Mindy that he wasn't going to ask. Ask what? Tim was getting frustrated.

"Billy?" Tim called loudly and waited until his brother answered him. "Ask me what?" Tim tried to keep his voice calm, but it was annoying the hell out of him.

"It's nothing man. Everything is under control." Billy answered and Tim heard Mindy mutter something in the background. He didn't hear what, but by the tone, things were far from good.

"Billy. Just tell me what's going on. You're starting to freak me out. Is everything ok with the baby?" Tim asked making fists with his free hand.

"Yeah, no everything's fine it's just..." Billy sighed clearly not wanting to continue. "Well, we've fallen behind a little on our mortgage payment and Mindy wanted me to ask you for a loan. But it's ok. We've got all this work coming into the garage, it'll be fine." Billy clearly didn't want to ask Tim for money. Tim on the other hand had no problem helping his family out. They'd never asked before, Billy didn't want Tim to think he was a cash cow to them or anything, but what good was having this money if he couldn't help out his family?

"What happened Billy?" Tim asked gently, not wanting to upset his brother.

"You know how Danny fell in the playground last month and broke his arm?"

"Yeah." Tim mumbled.

"Well, without insurance it cost more than we were expecting, and well, we missed a mortgage payment. So this month's is really big and it's just going to take some manoeuvring. But it's fine. It's handled. Don't worry about it." Billy was quickly trying to reassure Tim that they didn't need his money.

"Listen, what bank are you with? I'll call them and vouch for you that you'll have the payment in to them and ask them real nice like to overlook it this once." Tim was finding that there was some handy perks to his new found celebrity with the Cowboys.

"Really? That'd be great Tim, thanks. It's first national." Billy answered and Tim grabbed a pen from the side table and quickly scribbled it down on today's newspaper.

"Consider it done." Just then Tim heard Julie's key in the door, he had something he needed to talk to her about now. "Listen, I hear Julie, so I gotta go, we've got dinner plans. I'll call you back tomorrow about Christmas ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Say hello for us ok?"

"Will do. Bye Billy." Once Tim heard the click on the other end, he quickly hung up the phone and greeted a weighted down Julie at the door. She had a whole heap of grocery bags that Tim quickly took out of her arms.

"Hey baby." Julie smiled leaning up for a quick kiss hello and following Tim into the Kitchen.

"Jules? Can I talk to you for a second?" Tim asked a little hesitantly. Julie looked up at him from unloaded the groceries with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Billy on the phone. I called to talk about Christmas. And as suspected they can't make it so I told them we'd head down the week before." Tim muttered quickly Julie nodded waiting patiently for him to get to the point. Tim went on to tell Julie about his idea... to make the mortgage payment for Billy behind his back, and get her opinion.

As they drove down the highway Tim was shocked when they reached the Dillon town sign. There on a huge billboard was a picture of him in his Cowboys uniform with the words 'Welcome to Dillon, Birthplace of Cowboy Tim Riggins'. Tim turned to Julie in shock.

"Are you seeing this?" He asked in a slightly higher voice than normal. Julie only nodded in response. Coach had never mentioned this. Ten minutes later, and still in shock, Tim and Julie pulled the truck into the driveway of the Taylor family house. Gracie came running out the front door and almost bulldozed poor Julie in search of a hug, before running around to Tim and jumping into his arms. She was probably getting a little too big to be carried around by Tim now that she was seven, but he was going to keep doing it as long as possible. He adored that little girl.

Tami Taylor was the next member of the family to engulf them in hugs. It hadn't been that long since they'd last seen them, but you'd never know that from their greeting. Coach sauntered out after her in a much more subdued manner.

"Coach, have you seen that sign outside of town?" Tim asked with curious eyes. Coach nodded slowly.

"Could have warned us dad." Julie laughed. Coach just smiled wickedly.

"By the way, Billy's been so damn happy that you two were coming to visit that he's been telling everybody, the whole town knows you're here so I wouldn't be heading in to town unless you feel like talking to every person walking down the street." Coach seemed a little too happy about this. Tim just sighed and shook his head smiling. He'd never admit how good it felt to know that Billy was proud of him. Well, to anyone other than Jules anyway.

They headed inside and got settled before having dinner and turning in for the night. Tim was exhausted after the six hour drive. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Julie was nestled in his arms.

The next day Tim headed over to Riggins Rigs to grab lunch with Billy. He found his brother under a car, only his legs sticking out and swearing softly under his breath. When something made a clanging sound from under the car and Billy let out a rather loud expletive, Tim couldn't help but burst out laughing. Billy slid out from under the car at the sound, his face a mask of confusion until he saw his brother. The smile that lit up Billy's face was one of the brightest Tim had ever seen on his brother's face. Billy quickly got to his feet and grabbed Tim in a manly hug that almost knocked the wind out of Tim.

"It's good to see you too Bill." Tim muttered just before Billy let him go.

"When did you get in?"

"Last night, just before dinner." Tim answered running his fingers through his hair.

"You coming round for dinner tonight?" Billy asked and Tim could hear the hope in his voice.

"Yeah, Jules and I will be there." Tim answered with a smile on his face as he watched his brother try to act cool when he was clearly very happy about the news. "Listen, Mrs T said that y'all should come round tomorrow at about noon for lunch and to do the whole present thing. She's making turkey and everything. She and Julie are actually spending today getting everything ready. So bring your appetite." Tim joked.

"So, how are things with you and Julie little bro?" Billy had known that something was wrong when they were back in New York. He and Tim made a point of talking once a week and Billy had noticed the change in Tim. He'd asked what was wrong and Tim had confided in him about the troubles he and Julie were having then.

"We're great. It's like New York never even happened. Actually, that's not true. It did, but we're better for it and we can forget about and move on because it's not part of who we are anymore. I don't think we've ever been this happy." The smile on Tim's face grew as he spoke as did Billy's as he watched and listened to Tim.

"That's great bro. I'm really glad to hear that. Julie's a great girl..." Billy trailed off and Tim knew there was something else he wanted to say but was reluctant to bring it up. Tim raised his eyebrows in silent question and Billy seemed to gather the nerve to speak. "You guys thinking about getting married?"

"Why?" Tim asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Why would you get married or why am I asking?"

"Why are you asking?" Tim sounded a little more defensive than he would have liked, but the question was a little on the sensitive side for him. The truth was he'd been thinking about it for a long time. And he didn't want to hear some bull from anyone, especially Billy, about why he should or shouldn't marry Julie. He wanted to, and he had his reasons, everyone, bar Julie's, opinions did not count.

"Cause I'd love to see you and Julie married with little rug rats. You'd be a great dad Tim. And if that's not on the cards for you guys for whatever reason..."

"It's on the cards Billy." Tim interrupted his brother. Now that he knew what his intentions were with the question, he visibly relaxed. "We've talked about it. But it never seems to be the right time. We were either too young, just finishing school, just getting settled in New York, fighting, moving out of New York. It's just been crazy lately."

"Yeah. But what about now?" Billy looked a little nervous to be asking such personal questions and Tim couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Now? Well... I'm actually looking to buy some land and build a house first. I'd like to have that part of our lives settled before we get married." Tim had this grand plan for their lives, one he'd only touched on with Julie, but he knew that the best thing he could do for them was to make sure they had a permanent home. That they were settled and not stuck in an apartment paying rent. He was ready to be a husband, now he just had to make his life reflect that.

"Really? That's great Timmy. I'm real proud of you. How's the hunt going?"The pride in Billy's eyes as Tim spoke was unmistakeable. Tim had really grown up into a very responsible man.

"Good actually. We found a really great piece of land that backs onto water. It's about 3 acres. So it's a really good size for around Dallas. I've put an offer in."

"Jules know?" The smirk in the corner of Billy's mouth suggested he already knew the answer to that question.

"No. Not really. Wanted it to be a surprise for Christmas. I find out at the end of the week." Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets, his infamous tell that he was nervous, he was suddenly thinking that he probably should have talked to Jules about all of this. If he really was ready for marriage and all that entailed, it probably wasn't the best thing to get Jules pissed off with him for purchasing land this early in the game. They weren't even engaged yet for Christ's sake.

Billy and Tim quickly changed the subject to football and the cowboy's so far undefeated season as they headed out to lunch at Applebee's. Tim would worry about the land thing if and when the time came. For right now he wanted to enjoy his time with his brother.

Of course that time was short lived. When they entered Applebee's every head in the place turned toward them. Tim tried not to look uncomfortable, but it was incredibly difficult with that many sets of eyes on you and an eerie silence engulfing a normally lively restaurant. Suddenly the silence was broken when the entire restaurant broke out into applause. Tim blushed beet red as he glanced around the open room. Billy called a waitress over and whispered something to her as Tim stood stock still in shock. He was ushered out of the restaurant by his brother and lead back to the truck.

"You ok Timmy?" Billy finally asked when they were safely inside the vehicle.

"What the hell was that?" Tim's voice was verging on hysterical and Billy had no idea what the hell to do. He'd asked the waitress to get them a couple of burgers and fries to take away, which she said she'd bring out to the truck, but it would be another twenty minutes at least and Tim wasn't really moving.

"Tim? Are you alright man?" Billy asked wearily. When he didn't get an answer his eyes quickly searched the cab and found Tim's cell phone connected to the Bluetooth in the centre console. He picked it up and searched for Julie's number in the memory. His leg bounced nervously as he waited for Julie to answer the phone.

"Hey baby." Julie's bright voice answered.

"Jules, its Billy. I'm worried about Tim." He proceeded to tell her what happened in the restaurant and the fact that Tim seemed to be catatonic right now. She told him to hand the phone over to Tim. He quickly pushed it into his brother's hand and up to his ear. "Talk to Julie Tim." He ordered.

He watched in awe as Tim visibly relaxed at the sound of Julie's voice and after only a minute he was smiling softly. And then he was talking and... flirting. Billy knew that everything was now a-ok. When Tim hung up the phone with an 'Ok. I'll see you later baby, I love you' Billy tried not to bombard Tim with questions.

"What the hell was that?" Well so much for that idea.

"I don't know. Sorry. I think it was just a bit much. Between the billboard coming in to town and then that... I don't get it man; they're supposed to hate us. We're those damn Riggins Boys. What the hell happened?" Tim asked completely baffled at the behaviour of the residents of their odd little town.

"You became a Dallas Cowboy Timmy. That's just about equal to being the Son of God to these people." Billy laughed clapping Tim on the shoulder.

"Weirdos." Tim muttered and Billy threw his head back as he laughed. Tim was completely oblivious to his new found celebrity. He had no idea how many blogs and forums were dedicated to him and his 'gift from god body' as they called it. Tim was the pinup boy of the NFL and everyone knew it but him. It was that humility and, well quite frankly, naiveté that Billy adored about his baby brother.

"Listen, the food is going to be brought out to us in about 5 minutes and then we'll go out to the quarry and hit something. Sound good?" Billy asked with a smile and a hopeful expression.

"Sounds perfect." Tim sighed.

True to his word, the food was brought out by the waitress and Tim and Billy quickly hightailed it to the quarry, they ate sitting in the back of the truck, looking out over Dillon, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. A lot had happened between them over the years. They'd been all each other had for so long that bitterness had developed on both sides. Billy for being forced to give up his life because his parents had been too irresponsible to care for their children that he had regretfully taken out on Tim once he became a teenager. Tim had always carried guilt over it and every time he and Billy would butt heads his guilt would turn into anger and eventually disdain. But after Julie had come into their lives, they'd both changed. It was like she blocked the trees with the light that she shined and they could finally see the forest.

It was about 4 months into Tim and Julie's relationship that the brother's had finally talked. Really talked. And got everything out on the table. Billy had told Tim that it wasn't his fault, and that he loved him. That he'd stay for him a thousand times over again. Tim told him of his guilt and insecurities and neither of them had ever looked back. They were friends now. Something they'd never been able to be when Billy had taken on the role of parent to a seven year old when he was only eighteen himself. They were friends, and brothers, and Billy had made a vow to himself from that day on, that he would always tell Tim how much he loved him, how proud of him he was. Things weren't always perfect between them, that's not how life works, but it was good. Really good.

They didn't get a chance to hit some empty beer cans into the quarry. Billy had to get back to the shop. But they'd enjoyed each other's company. Something they hadn't had a chance to do in a really long time.

When Tim and Julie popped over for dinner that night Billy couldn't have been happier. He had his whole family together and they were having a ball. His kids were climbing all over their Uncle Tim, and enjoying plenty of cuddles from Aunt Julie. They laughed and talked and teased each other shamelessly. It was perfect in Billy's eyes. It was real and it was theirs. Their weird, wacky little family.

When Julie and Tim pulled back up to the Taylor house later that night they both paused in the truck and burst out laughing.

"Ok. That was a really interesting night." Julie laughed. She always enjoyed spending time with Billy. He was a riot in his own weird and wacky way.

"I know. "

"I can't believe he asked us if we've ever had sex in my teenage bedroom." Julie's cheeks pinked, he could have decked Billy when he'd asked that. Julie had laughed it off like a pro, and although Tim knew Billy was only kidding around trying to get a rise out of him, he'd still wanted to inflict bodily harm on his older brother.

"I know." Tim sighed as he draped his arm around Julie's shoulder.

"Baby? Is that something you'd like to do?" Julie asked in a shy voice and Tim's gaze shot straight to Julie's face. Her eyes were cast downward, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. Suddenly the slight pink to her cheeks took on a whole different meaning.

"Are you offering?"

"That depends..." Julie trailed off, sneaking a shy peak at him through the corner of her eye.

"It's on my top ten fantasy list." Honesty was always Tim's policy. He didn't see the point in lying, he wasn't very good at it, and he found the truth always got you into less trouble than any lie could. But the truth in this case just happened to be that taking Julie on her high school bed had been in his top ten, hell his top five, list of fantasies. He'd always wanted it. And the idea that Julie could possible want it to... well it definitely made his pants a little more snug.

"Then I'm offering." Julie whispered with a slow wink before jumping out of the truck.

"Holy hell." Tim muttered as he watched Julie saunter up the drive, before pausing at the front steps to turn toward his frozen form, still in the truck, and wait for him to join her. Suddenly he couldn't wait for bed.

Tim and Julie had struck it so damn lucky when they entered the Taylor house. The living room was dark, the only light in the hallway, casting just enough light so they could find their way into the house and down the hall to the bathroom and Julie's room. They'd stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water each to take to bed with them, where they found a note from Mrs. T informing them that the permanent occupants had indeed retired for the evening and that she hoped they'd had a good time at Billy's. He smiled with a small shake of his head as he read the line 'Night y'all. See you in the morning. Love you both'. Mrs T was the epitome of the caring mom. And he loved it.

Tim turned to Julie to see her smiling wickedly at him before turning down the hall and sauntering into her room. The sway of her hips had him transfixed. Just as she intended, he had no doubt. Tim quickly followed down the hall and entered the room as quietly as possible, closing and locking the door behind him. Julie was already standing by the bed, the button front blouse she'd worn that night was pooled at her feet, the fly of her jeans already unbuttoned and unzipped. The teal lace of her bra and that of her underwear peaking through the opening of her jeans, were an amazing contrast against her creamy skin and Tim stood stock still in the door way for a moment openly ogling his girl.

His feet finally obeyed another more urgent part of his body and he stalked his way to her. She kicked off her shoes as he approached and somehow he found the sense to do the same. He whipped his shirt over his head and discarded it with absolutely no care as to where it fell.

The gaze he levelled her with was full of passion and longing and heat and damn if Julie didn't feel the wetness between her legs begin to seep through the lace of her panties and onto her thighs. He was so damn gorgeous and when he looked at her like that it was almost all she could do to not throw him down on the nearest surface and take him into her body immediately. As it was she dropped to her knees in front of him, she pulled his fly open quickly and gazed up at him, her mouth hovering, open, above the band of his underwear. She leaned forward slightly and placed a warmth opened mouth kiss on his skin. Sucking and nibbling at the skin below his navel, Tim knew that Julie was leaving a hickey and the realisation made him stiffen even more. He wrapped his hands in her long, silky hair and watched as she kissed all along the elastic, when she'd covered every inch of skin within reach, her fingers traced up the back of his thighs and over his tight ass. She loved his ass, had a total thing for it, would grab it and dig her fingers into the flesh as he thrust into her. So he wasn't surprised when that turned out to be the destination for her wandering hands. He couldn't help but smirk though, it felt so good every time she did and he had to admit that it turned him on.

Julie's hands abandoned his delicious cheeks and slipped just inside his pants. She got a good firm grip on the denim and the cotton and pulled them down roughly. Tim's cock sprang free as soon as the cotton was pulled over his length and Julie immediately placed a gentle kiss to the head that had Tim biting his lips to stop what he was sure was going to be an extremely loud groan from escaping his lips. He stepped out of the material pooling at his feet, and kicked it away from them. Julie's hand gripped the base of his erection and brought it to her lips. She swirled her tongue around the head and Tim's head fell back as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. She was so good at that. She continued to lick, kiss and even nibble up, down and around the length of him, her free hand reaching up to cup his sack. Tim's eyes flew open at the first tentative squeeze of those talented fingers. He gently removed himself from her mouth, pulled Julie up to her feet and crashed his mouth against hers.

"Not going to last through that." He muttered before his lips met hers again. "Need you now." His lips never broke contact as his spoke. Without breaking their kiss, his tongue still duelling with hers, Tim lifted Julie into his arms and placed her on the bed. His fingers trailed over her lace covered breasts, flicking at her nipples and teasing them with just the right amount of pressure so it bordered on pain but never crossed over. Kissing his way down her jaw, along her neck and down her chest, Tim's hands grazed down Julie's sides making her squirm and taking hold of the denim of her jeans and the lace of her underwear. Standing quickly Tim pulled the clothing from her body and pounced back on top of her.

Tim and Julie kissed fiercely, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Tim nudged Julie's legs open and just as he was about to push into her Julie broke their kiss and with a surprising strength, rolled them so that she was now straddling his thighs as he lay stunned beneath her. With a wicked little smirk, Julie gripped Tim's cock in one hand and moved her body further up to hover directly over him; with a slow wink she dropped down on to his length and fell forward to bury her face in his chest trying to stifle the moan that wanted to tear out of her throat.

Julie lay like that for a moment, completely still, Tim inside her and his hands running up and down her back, toying with but not undoing the clasp on her bra. Finally she sat up, her hands bracing herself against his chest and rose up almost releasing him from her body before plunging back down. She did this several more times torturing Tim and herself, before Tim's hands took hold of her hips and he tried to take control of her movements thrusting up into her. Julie's hands moved to cover his and lessen his grip on her. She leaned forward slightly.

"Ok baby. No more teasing." She whispered before starting to move in a rhythm that had them both biting their lips to stop from moaning out loud, mindful that they weren't alone in the house. Tim wanted to let his eyes fall shut at the exquisite pleasure that Julie was bestowing upon his body but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the vision she made. Her face contorted beautifully in pleasure. Her teeth biting at her bottom lip to keep the moans and screams at bay. Her breasts bouncing as much as the teal lace would allow, and the sight of his length slipping in and out of her as she rose up and down. It was too incredible to miss.

Her movements gained momentum, her breathing becoming more and more shallow as she rode him closer and closer to her peak. Her muscles started to flutter around him warning him of her impending orgasm. Tim didn't think he would last much longer, the sight of her, the feel of her, were proving too much. He couldn't hold out, so he dropped one hand to her centre, rubbing furiously at her clit while the other rose to cover her mouth in case she couldn't hold in the scream he knew her teeth were worrying at her lip in an attempt to prevent. He grunted as his hips rose up to meet Julie's downward thrusts, his hand between her legs moving faster and faster. Suddenly Julie froze above him and his hand pressed a little more firmly against her mouth as his prediction proved correct and he felt the rush of breath from her muffled scream against his hand. When she came down from her high, Tim sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her flush against him and reversing their positions so he hovered above her sated body on the bed. Tim lifted her legs to wrap around his hips and started to thrust wildly into her trying to drive himself to his own completion now that Julie had found hers.

Julie leaned up and held her lips against his ear.

"Come for me baby." She panted. "Come inside me. In this bed. Like I always dreamed." Her breathy, husky voice muttering those amazing words were what finally sent Tim over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, and she held his head against her chest, her fingers running through his damp hair. Once he'd caught his breath, Tim held Julie close and rolled so that she stayed tucked against his chest, and he remained buried inside her. They fell asleep that way.

The next morning the house was a buzz for the 'faux' Christmas. What Tim hadn't seen the night before when they came home to a dark house, was that it was also a decorated house. A tree in the corner, a red table cloth on the dining room table with a hunter green runner. At least that's what colour Julie had said the runner was. It just looked green to Tim. In the middle of the table was an elaborate candelabra that he hadn't seen in a long time. Not since their last Christmas in Dillon and he couldn't help but smile at the familiar scene around him. There were presents under the tree, though Mrs T had instructed them all that they weren't to be touched. And there were the most amazing scents wafting from the kitchen.

When Billy, Mindy and the kids finally arrived at noon Tim was starving. The table was set and he was ready to eat. So what was the hold up? He looked around at everyone talking and tried to figure out the most polite way to ask when they could hurry the hell up and eat whatever it was that had Tim's mouth watering since the moment he smelt it that morning. He needn't have worried however, just at that moment the Coach clapped his hands and announced that it was time to eat. Tim tried really hard not to sigh with relief, he really did.

After the most amazing dinner that left them all stuffed and just a little sleepy, the kids couldn't hold out any longer and wanted their presents. Tim was fairly impressed they'd lasted as long as they had. He smiled as they rushed over to the tree where Mrs. T had told them to go sit and wait. The adults walked over to the living room and took seats on the sofas, leaving no room for Julie and Tim who happily took their places on the floor with the kids.

"Alright, find your presents." Mrs T announced. The kids were very disappointed to see that there was only one present each under the Tree. Tim tried not to laugh as the kids looked under the tree; their still as yet unopened presents in their laps, searching for something from him. The rest of the gifts under the tree were from Tim and Julie to Coach, Mrs. T, Billy and Mindy or were for Tim and Julie. "Well aren't you going to open those guys?" Mrs Coach asked and the kids dug into the wrapped gifts.

They oohed, ahhed and cheered over their presents. Julie had given Emily a mini pink 'grand' piano that she loved and started tinkering away at the keys immediately. Danny had received a Dallas cowboys game that he begged Tim to play with him later, and Gracie had gotten a box of mini dolls from Tim. The kids were clearly a little confused, well, except for Emily, she was too little to realise something was amiss. Tim bit his lip not to laugh.

"Alright you three. Up you get. "All three kids and the adults jumped up and followed Tim to the garage. He opened the door and led them in. He walked over to one sheet and pulled it off a rather large doll's house. "Miss Gracie Belle, I think you should thank your sister for this." Tim smirked as Gracie immediately wrapped her arms around Julie's waist before running to her present. He walked over to the next sheet and pulled it off to reveal a yellow battery powered mini hummer. "Come on Danny boy, jump in." Danny bolted straight for the car and hopped in throwing a quick 'Thanks Uncle Tim' over his shoulder as he took off down the drive way.

"Hey, stay on the drive way." Billy yelled at his son. Tim looked at little Emily whose chin wobbled, tears threaten to spill at being left out. Tim rushed over to her and lifted the two year old into his arms. He held her against his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You don't think I forgot you do you baby?" Tim whispered to her as she nodded slightly. "Never princess. I just saved the best for last." He whispered making sure the other kids couldn't hear him. He walked over to the third sheet, Emily still in his arms, her head on his shoulder, and dropped to his knees in front of the sheet covered lump. He pulled it off quickly and smiled when Emily's face lit up at the little pink mini. She gave him a big kiss on his cheek and wiggled out of his arms before climbing into the toy car. She was content just sitting there pretending to steer, they'd show her how to use it in a little bit.

First they had some presents of their own to unwrap and they wanted to do that with the kids in eye shot. So they rounded them back inside to play with their other toys in Gracie's room. The adults gathered in the living room with cups of hot cocoa in their hands. Since the Taylor's were going to be joining Tim and Julie for his away game they agreed to wait til then for their presents. So it was only Billy and Mindy who were exchanging gifts with Julie and Tim. Julie hugged Mindy and Billy when she opened her gift box to find two beautiful journals and a fancy pen, Mindy explained that Tim had mentioned Julie wanted to write a memoir of sorts of their lives, and thought that she better have something nice to write them with. It was very thoughtful and Julie was touched. Tim smiled as he opened a photo album full of photos of his niece and nephew, as well as a framed picture of a beautiful photo of Tim with Danny and Emily; it had been taken when he'd first met his niece. It was such a beautiful shot and Julie watched as Tim smiled softly as he stared at the photo.

Only one final box remained. It wasn't big. Only the length and width of an envelope. Tim picked it up nervously and passed it to his brother. Billy smiled as he read that tag.

_To Billy and Mindy,_

_With all our love,_

_Tim and Julie xx_

Billy pulled the ribbon off gently and lifted the lid with a small smile to Tim before he looked at the contents. It was a simple piece of white paper, folded to fit in the box. Billy lifted it up with confusion and curiosity written all over his face. When he unfolded the paper Mindy, who was looking over his shoulder gasped. Billy just stared at it in shock.

"Tim you didn't?" Mindy asked in shock. Tim just smiled.

"You know I would never ask you to do this, right?" Billy asked softly finally tearing his eyes from the paper in his hands.

"I know. I wanted to." Tim answered with a small smile. Billy raised one hand to cover his mouth as his eyes became glassy with tears everyone knew he'd never let fall. He passed the paper to Mindy and stood up, he walked over to where Tim stood leaning against the wall. He pulled Tim into a fierce hug and Tim, a little stunned, hugged his brother back. No one else in the room would hear, but Tim didn't miss the choked up voice of his brother whispering that he loved him and he was proud of him.

"Did y'all know about this?" Mindy asked as she still gazed at the paper in shock. Coach and Mrs. T nodded. They'd known all along what Tim wanted to do. He'd paid Billy and Mindy's mortgage, in full.

When Friday rolled around, Billy and the kids came over to the Taylor's to see Julie and Tim off. They hopped in the truck and waved to a teary Tami Taylor and Emily Riggins as they backed out of the drive and headed down the road.

"You'd think we weren't going to see them next week." Julie laughed at her mother's tears. Tim just smiled and picked up her hand. His phone ringing forced him to let go of Julie's hand so he could answer it.

He mumbled to someone on the phone for a while getting more and more excited as Julie tried to remain impassive in the passenger seat, her curiosity eating away at her. When he finally hung up the phone and glanced at her nervously she started to worry.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked softly.

"Please try to remember that I'm driving and any attempt to lash out at me may kill us both." Tim muttered with a little grin. He saw the annoyed look on Julie's face and cleared the sudden frog in his throat. "You know how street just got me that endorsement deal?" He saw Julie nod. He'd actually got a very lucrative deal with Tag Heuer watches. The ad campaign was due to come out January 1st. "Well, you know that it paid well..."

"Tim stop beating around the bush and just tell me." Julie demanded.

"I kinda used the majority of the money to buy something without talking to you first."

"What did you do Timothy?" Julie asked not only annoyed, but angry and scared if she was being completely honest.

"I bought a piece of land on White Rock Lake."

TBC...

Please review! And don't forget to check out the pictease. Also, my website now has a countdown for events, e.g. each pictease and chapter update. So check it out too. Links to both can be found on my profile.

Reviews are love people! :D xoxo


	15. Hurting

Hurting

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Tim knew, better than anyone, that life is what happens when you're busy making other plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Tim knew, better than anyone, that life is what happens when you're busy making other plans. That's the only way he could explain how his life happened. He was making plans with Street one day, Street was paralysed the next and before he knew it he was falling in love with Julie Taylor. He'd made no plans for that. Or for the life that he'd be privileged with that followed. But it still had its moments. Like New York. What was supposed to be the opportunity of a lifetime had almost cost him the only thing that actually mattered in his life. If he'd lost Julie... he shuddered to think what might have come of him. But he hadn't. He hadn't lost her. She was still his girl. Still his love. It amazed him on a daily basis that she loved him. After almost eight years together it still blew his mind.

Things had been a little weird between them for a while after that pre-Christmas trip to Dillon. He'd told her on the way home that he'd bought that piece of land and she'd been eerily calm about it. He'd expected her to be more than a little miffed at the fact that he hadn't consulted her about it. But other than a shocked expression, followed by one that he couldn't quite identify, she'd smiled up at him and said that it was great. If the smile was a little forced, neither of them mentioned it. They'd travelled for about an hour in complete silence after that. Tim didn't know what to say and Julie seemed lost in thought. They stopped for a drink and a bathroom break and when they hopped back in the car it seemed like everything was ok.

He'd played his away game, another win, and all was looking good for his first trip to the super bowl. Only, things with Julie had been a little strained. Not like it had been in New York, not by any definition, but she seemed a little distant. Tim asked her about it, frequently, but she assured him it was nothing, just work. They hadn't spoken anymore about the land. Not a word. And Tim was frightened that she was angrier about it than she let on. So he took her out there one day. Showed her the amazing view of the water and how much space they had. Something that was very rare for Dallas. She'd smiled and tried to feign excitement, but Tim could see how forced it was. They'd stayed only minutes before they left and another two weeks went by without talking about it.

At the end of January Julie came to him and asked him what he was going to do with the land. He was a little taken aback that she wanted to suddenly talk about it. But he couldn't hold back his excitement that she finally wanted in. He'd told her about the house he'd always dreamed of. He told her that the other guys on the team thought he should build this monster of a house now that he was 'rolling in the money' as they put it. She listened the whole time but never gave an opinion. When he finished telling her his plans and his dreams she merely smiled softly at him and told him she'd help him find an architect. A week later and he was sitting, alone, in some suit's office as he pulled out three different plans. The guy, he didn't really bother to know his name, explained that he had spoken to Julie and designed one house from the one he'd described to her, and the other two were examples of house he thought would work on the land. Tim nodded and listened diligently as the architect rambled on and pointed out different aspects of each design. But he couldn't get excited. Julie wasn't there, she'd told him she had to work, but he couldn't help feeling that it was an excuse.

He took the floor plan printouts the architect, David, had given him to take home to show Julie but when he got home she was on the phone to her parents. She popped the phone on speaker as soon as he sat down beside her and they all chatted together for a few minutes. They did this regularly. Both houses on speaker so they could all chat together just like they were in the same room.

"So what have you been up to Tim?" Mrs Coach asked after about five minutes. Tim blew out a breath and glanced at Julie a little nervously.

"Just got back from a meeting with an architect actually." Tim muttered. He wasn't as happy to announce that as he should have been. Everything about this just seemed wrong.

"Really? That's great. Julie mentioned that you bought some land."

"Yeah. Don't know what I think of the places he designed though. They're a bit flashy. Not really my style." Tim answered; he looked over at Julie who was looking at him curiously.

"Baby, you need to get the house you want. Don't listen to the guys on the team, or even the architect. Just tell him what you want and don't let him get carried away." Julie took his hand as she spoke and she seemed more animated about this than ever before.

"That's the thing Jules, I don't care what any of the guys think, or the architect's opinion, the only person whose input I want is yours." Tim said looking her in the eye.

"It doesn't matter what I think Tim."Julie answered softly, her eyes falling from his to study her wringing hands.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tim asked but Julie didn't even look up at him. "You're going to be living there too." Tim stated and watched as Julie became even more fascinated by her hands. Panic began to rise in the back of his throat, but he tried to beat it back.

"It's your house Tim. It should be what you want." The family listening on the other end of the phone were completely forgotten.

"Jules?" Tim asked completely at a loss to what to say next and confused at what she was getting at. Hoping to God in the mean time that she wasn't heading where he thought she might be.

"At the end of the day Tim it's your house. You should make the decisions about it. Only you. Anything could happen Tim."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tim asked and could hear the panic in his voice. Julie quickly looked up at him and took his hands in hers.

"No, no baby. I'm not going anywhere." She shook her head with absolute conviction in her eyes. Placated, Tim was just confused now.

"Then, what the hell?"

"Listen, when it comes down to it... I'm not your wife... It's your house honey." Julie all but whispered.

"Is that was this is about? You think I don't want to marry you or something? That I'm making plans for a life without you?" Tim asked like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"I don't know." Julie muttered not meeting his eyes.

"Julie, you gotta know that all of that; marriage, kids... it's all in our future baby. That's what I'm doing here, trying to get it all sorted for us." He raised her eyes to his with a gentle hand under her chin and saw unshed tears in her eyes... happy tears.

"Mean that?" She asked with a husky voice.

"Absolutely. It's only you baby. For always."

Julie smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and crying quietly into his neck.

"Oh Tim honey, that was just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Tami Taylor spoke from the forgotten phone on the coffee table, a croak to her voice from the tears she was undoubtedly shedding. Tim cringed as he realised that they'd had that conversation with her mother, father and sister all listening in.

"Julie, look at the damn plans and go to the meetings with the boy. Stop being so insecure, it's not like you." Coach spoke with the air of authority that only he could pull off. Julie laughed and immediately agreed. They said their goodbyes and ended the phone call. Tim looked at Julie, who still had tears in her eyes. He stood without a word and took her to bed.

Afterward, when Julie lay spooned in Tim's arms, as he placed millions of little kisses along her neck and shoulder he whispered, "How could you ever doubt how much I love you?" He was curious, not angry or hurt, and he placed a soft kiss behind her ear to assure her of that. Julie turned in his arms to face him and raised her hand to cup his face.

"I didn't doubt. Just was feeling a little insecure, that's all. You're my big famous pro-footballer, and I'm just... me." She whispered as she averted her gaze.

"You're everything to me." Tim whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and she smiled softly.

"So are you going to show me those plans or what?" Julie snarked with a smile and Tim excitedly jumped up and ran into the living room to retrieve them stark naked. Julie laughed at his enthusiasm. He jumped back into bed a moment later with the plans in hand and wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulder as they sat up in bed discussing the plans.

Now that Julie was in to it, they both found a renewed excitement for it. Julie told him the things she'd like, while Tim told her the things that were a must have for him. Like a wraparound porch, and a good sized garage. Not to mention he wanted plenty of bedrooms, for the kids they were going to raise in that house. That comment earned him a rather passionate kiss from Julie. Who had then said they needed to have a bedroom big enough to fit a cradle for when the baby's were very little. And his and her closets. They were a must. Tim needed a really good shower for his aching muscles after practices and games. Once they got to talking, they pretty much had the criteria for the whole house.

So the next day, armed with their requirements they headed back to the architect. By the beginning of February they had the plans sorted and the architect was taking the next step to building their dream home. And it was just that. It was perfect. And it was exactly where they were going to spend the rest of their lives.

But first they had to get through the super bowl. Dillon was going crazy that their very own Tim Riggins was going to be playing in the sports biggest game. The whole Riggins family were flying in for the game. Billy, Mindy and the kids, three of them now since Mindy had given birth in January to Madison Julia; that one had thrown Julie, she'd cried when he told her. They'd received the tickets Tim had couriered over to them, along with plane tickets and hotel details. Julie had made the arrangements for the Taylors. It was happening. It was really happening and Tim was having a hard time believing it.

Of course, it wouldn't be as simple as excitement, fear, happiness and the whole gambit of emotions that came with playing the country's biggest game. It never is that simple in life. Tim had come home from a particularly gruelling practice one Friday afternoon where his coach had kicked his ass six ways from Sunday and another for good luck, and heard Julie on the phone in their bedroom. She clearly hadn't heard him come home so he stayed quiet, allowing her to finish her conversation, until he heard her sniffling like she was crying. Tim was poised to dash straight to the bedroom and gather her in his arms until he heard the next words out of her mouth.

"He said that the only reason why they gave me the job was because of Tim. That I really was a moron if I thought that I was hired for my writing. It was only for my connection to Tim and the possibility of an exclusive for the paper." Julie sniffed and Tim stood stock still in the hallway listening in shock. "I can't tell Tim. He'll think it's his fault. And it's not his fault the sports writer is an asshole. I don't want to distract him right now; he's got so much on his plate as it is."

Julie was trying to protect him despite the fact that she clearly had a horrible day and needed a shoulder to cry on. He immediately knew that she was talking to Tyra. Tyra was her go to girl. Julie's relationship with Lois had changed after they went public with their relationship in high school. Tim had always felt a little guilty about it. But Julie assured him that it was Lois' issue not his. Her little crush on him had made her jealous of Julie, and although they remained friends, Julie didn't feel comfortable talking to Lois about anything relating to him in anyway. She felt it was twisting the knife or something. So she'd turned to someone people may have thought was the least likely confidant given the circumstances when she'd begun confiding in Tyra. But it was surprisingly perfect and the two had become closer than ever by the time high school ended. That friendship never waning in all the years since.

"Thanks for listening Tyra. I really needed to vent. I just so want to hit that asshole, I mean, I don't care about the other stuff he said, he can think anything he wants about our financial situation and who pays for what, he doesn't know our life. But my job, my ability... well that just hurt."

Tim smiled at that. His firecracker of a girlfriend could pack a hell of punch when she wanted to. And the image that popped into Tim's head of Julie punching some loser was surprisingly erotic. But the things he'd obviously said to Julie made him want to track the loser down and make hamburger meat out of his face. He didn't need to hear the details about the financial comments Julie alluded to. He knew. He'd been asked in round about ways before. Who pays for what? Who carries who? People assumed that Tim carried Julie. But that wasn't the truth at all. He considered their relationship to be a partnership, 50/50, equal partners in the most important things and even in money. It was true that he paid for the big things; the apartment, furniture, cars, day-to-day bills like electricity etc, but Julie always got the food, and with the way he ate, that was no small feat. Not to mention, he had no idea where the towels, linen, cutlery, plates and every other thing a house needs came from. He just opened the cupboard and they were waiting for him. Even his clothes were bought, clean, ironed and waiting for him in the closet. She took care of all of it. Julie did more than anyone knew, even him. He didn't even want to know what the apartment would look like, or if he'd have clean towels, sheets and clothes, if it wasn't for Jules. She took care of him. She was by far an equal partner and some moron at the paper had no right to insinuate otherwise.

"I'll talk to you later. Tim will be home any second and I don't want him to see my crying. I promise I'll tell him all about it after the super bowl. Right now that has to be his focus... Ok, love you too. Bye hun."

When Tim heard Julie hang up the phone he ran quickly and quietly to the front door, opening it before making a bigger point than was probably necessary of closing it.

"Hey baby I'm home." He called out. A few seconds later Julie was standing before him with a big smile on her face, no trace of tears in sight. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I love you." Julie whispered into his neck as he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I love you too baby." Tim whispered back before he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

When Julie went back into the office on Monday, Tim decided to surprise her. At lunch he hopped on the elevator that would take him to the floor Julie worked on. He asked the receptionist where her desk was. The woman, who looked to be in her 40s, blushed furiously as she recognised Tim and gave him detailed directions as to where Julie's desk was. Tim smiled charmingly at her before heading down the hall and into a room the likes he'd only ever seen in movies and on TV. It was a large room full of workstations, and although it was bright and airy something about it seemed a little depressing to Tim. He was used to open fields and blue skies. He couldn't imagine spending his day closed up in a room full of other people typing furiously on their computers at the cubicle. He made a mental note to always have something special waiting for Julie at the end of the day. A glass of wine, or a warm bath. Something to welcome her home and out of his idea of an oppressive environment. He really couldn't understand how Julie loved it.

He walked down the line the Receptionist, Joan, had told him and spotted her golden hair. With her in his sights, he never even noticed all the eyes in the room turning to focus on him. Watching every step and move he made. He smiled as he got closer to her, her back turned as she typed away on her laptop. When he stood behind her, his large frame looming over hers, he finally spoke.

"Julie Taylor. I think it's time you had a break." Tim drawled in his lazy southern drawl that always turned Julie to mush. She swivelled around on her chair and smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked happily as he knelt down in front of her and pulled her chair closer to him. Her hands automatically found their way around his neck as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his.

"I realised a great travesty had been committed. I have never come to your office and taken you out to lunch." Tim smirked as he looked into her green eyes.

"That is a travesty." Julie agreed with a smile.

"I think you may have to punish me later." Tim whispered with a wink that caused a blush to stain Julie's cheeks. She bit her lip in the most adorable way and Tim couldn't help but lean forward and take that abused lip into his mouth, sucking gently on it.

As they broke apart they became aware of every eye in the office focused on them. Julie's blush intensified at the attention.

"I'll just print this out and we can go." She smiled as they both stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Ok baby." Tim muttered as he watched her walk away. He always enjoyed that particular sight. He turned back when he realised someone was standing in front of him. He looked the middle aged, rather portly man up and down as he offered a hand. Tim looked at the proffered hand and crossed his arms over his chest. He had no interest in shaking the hand of the slightly balding man who introduced himself as the head sports writer. This was the dude that had been an ass to Julie on Friday. He recognised the name and levelled him with an impressive glare. One that would have had everyone in Dillon running scared. As it was the man flinched and tried to stand a little taller and appear unaffected.

"Mr Riggins. I'd really love to sit down with you one day and have a chat. "The guy stated a little nervously after he dropped his ignored gesture for a handshake.

"All press goes through my agent Jason Street." Tim muttered still glowering at the guy.

"Ah, yes. Julie mentioned that. I thought maybe since you were already here, I'd cut out the middle man." He smiled, Tim didn't.

"If Julie already told you that you had to call my agent, why are you standing here talking to me now?" Tim asked careful to keep his voice down.

"We don't really need agents do we? We have Julie in common. Maybe you could do a favour for her paper." The guy, Tim refused to think of him as anything other than an object to be pounded, looked at Tim trying to be... charming Tim guessed. He failed.

"You're trying to use my relationship with Julie to get an exclusive?" Tim asked annoyed. He should have been shocked, he knew that, but he wasn't. After what he'd overheard about this guy nothing would shock him now. At the least the guy had the decency to appear somewhat guilty for the tactic, but Tim was certain he felt no such emotion. "Listen man, let's get one thing straight. You have a job to do, I get that, but you don't use Julie to do it. You stay the hell away from her. You understand me?" Tim spoke softly, to ensure no one over heard him as he stepped close to 'the guy' in a way he knew never failed to intimidate.

True to form, 'the guy' backed down. He nodded his head once, swallowing thickly and walked away, his head hung like a scolded child. Tim shook his head watching the pathetic bastard walk away before turning back to Julie's desk. He'd wanted to give the guy more grief, maybe a stiff upper to the chin, but that would have only caused Julie trouble and that was the last thing in the world he wanted. He just wanted the guy to back the hell off. He smiled, 'the guy' completely forgotten, as he took in Julie's desk. On one side sat her laptop with a photo of the Coach, Mrs. T and Gracie, on the other side of the 'L' shaped desk was a vase of flowers and a photo of him. He picked the frame up and stared at the picture. He was sitting in his old truck, the sun shining brightly. He was smiling that particular smile and looking into the camera, so he immediately knew that Julie had taken the photo.

"That's my favourite photo of you, you know?" Julie asked from behind him. Tim turned quickly; he'd never even heard her approach.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Tim asked with a grin as he continued to hold the photo frame in one hand, the other wrapped around her waist and drawing her closer.

"Because it's my smile you're wearing. And in your truck. You always look so damn sexy in that truck." Julie whispered bringing her face closer to his so her lips were only a breath away from his.

"Your smile?" Tim asked though he already knew what she'd meant.

"The smile you only ever show me. It's my smile." Julie clarified. She pulled back enough to look at his face, his whole face, and smiled. "See, that smile right there." Julie leant forward quickly and took his lips in her own.

"Do you remember that day?" Tim asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes." Julie whispered a little breathlessly. Tim leaned forward and placed his lips to the shell of her ear before whispering to her.

"That was the morning after we first made love completely naked."

Julie gasped as she remembered making love with him in the bathroom the night her parents came to town. The night before a big game for the longhorns. They had been completely naked. No rubber. For the very first time. The memory could still make her shudder, teamed with the feel of his lips and the sound of his voice by her ear and Julie was putty in his hands. The only problem was that they weren't at home; they were in a very public office and had to get out of there before they gave everyone a show. And worst yet, they were all reporters in that room.

Composing herself quickly, Julie took the frame that was still in Tim's hand and placed it back on her desk. She took his now free hand and wordlessly led him away from her cubicle and out of the office, trying to ignore all the eyes that were following their every move. When they were safely in the confines of the elevator, alone, Julie jumped Tim. Kissing him fiercely and frantically until the car stuttered to a stop on the ground floor. The couple almost ran out of the building and to Tim's truck that was parked outside. Tim drove as quickly as possible back to their apartment. There was nothing like a little afternoon delight.

Tim never told Julie what happened at her office while she was gone. He didn't see the point. If 'the guy' mentioned anything to her about it, he'd tell her, otherwise there was no point in upsetting her. And that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. They didn't have much time left anyhow. The game was in three weeks. He was leaving in two for New Jersey. The game was to be played at Meadowlands Stadium, and with all the pregame duties and festivities, he had to leave a week before the actual game. Julie was following immediately, already having taken the time off, with the promise that she'd email her columns in time for print. The Taylors and the Riggins' were flying in on the Friday to be there for the game on Sunday the 16th. And if Time were being completely honest, he was starting to freak. He was a ball of nerves. No game had ever been this important. None. Not state, or college championships. Nothing. If it hadn't been for Julie, Tim feared he may have lost his mind.

Julie and Coach. They were his saving grace. Every night coach would call. Some nights just to say a quick hello and hang in there. Other nights they sit in the respective living rooms, the same game tape playing at each house as they discussed it over the phone. Some nights they avoided the topic of football all together, others Coach spent a good ten minutes reassuring him that everything was going to be fine and he just had to relax. It helped. It all helped. And through each phone call Julie sat beside him, holding his hand tightly in hers. Somehow he survived the two weeks leading up to their departure. He had no idea how; the days seemed to fly by in a blur. With team meetings and practice, he was out of the apartment every damn day. But here they were. They were leaving at 9am the next morning to head to the airport where he and Julie would part ways to catch separate planes. Tim with the team, Julie commercial. He knew that none of the wives or girlfriends could fly with the team, but he was still pissed that he was being separated from her.

Worst of all, Julie wouldn't be able to stay with him for the week leading up to the game. She was in the same hotel, a few floors down, and that was as close as he was going to get to her some days. He knew that even that was more than some teams allowed. Some teams wouldn't even allow families to stay in the same hotel. He knew that he should feel grateful for that, but he was still pissed that he was going to be sleeping alone all week. The night of the game however, once it was all over, all those team rules became dust and Julie would be back in his arms. However, they had a week of being separated to prepare for. So for the last two nights they had been wrapped around each other's naked bodies, getting as much 'quality time' as they could. He lay beside Julie panting, trying to catch his breath, her warm and sweaty body pressed up against his. Her breath came in little pants against his chest and he smiled softly. Leaning down he kissed her gently. That last round had been particularly satisfying if he did say so himself. Julie giggled when he pulled back and buried her face in his neck, climbing over his body to lie on top of him, draped over his chest. Tim raised his hands to run up and down the length of her back.

"God I love you." Julie whispered as she placed kisses all along his chest. Kisses that had a part of his body stirring already. He couldn't quite believe it in fact, and apparently Julie couldn't either as she raised her head quickly to stare at him in shock as she felt him become hard beneath her. "Again? Already?" Julie asked in complete shock. Tim merely smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them, so he was looming above her. He settled between her legs as he looked into her eyes. Reaching for her knee he brought her leg up to rest over his shoulder and slowly, so very slowly, slipped inside her. He held her eyes the entire time, forcing Julie to moan with her eyes locked on his. It was incredibly erotic, but Tim fought against his body's instinctive reaction to start thrusting wildly and kept up the same slow, leisurely pace.

They spent the night making love and napping in each other's arms. They were exhausted when they dragged their bodies out of the apartment and down to the waiting taxi the next morning. But that was the great thing about flights... sleeping right through them.

If Tim had thought that the last week in Dallas had flown by, then the week in New Jersey passed in the blink of an eye. Between parties and appearances and Team dinners with sponsors, Tim had trouble remembering what day it was. They worked out and trained in the mornings, the rest of the day and night filled with team obligations. He barely saw Julie. Except at events that the player's families were allowed and even expected to attend. Those were the only events he looked forward to. And he never let Julie go the whole time unless he absolutely had to. She looked so beautiful at the dinners and parties. Dressed in the most amazing little dresses. She was stunning. He wanted nothing more than to take her back to the hotel, or sneak into a closet somewhere. But that wasn't going to happen until after the game. The game that at once felt like a lifetime and a blink away. It was one of the weirdest weeks of Tim's life.

But as he sat in the locker room at Meadowlands stadium he would have done anything to get that week back. He didn't remember ever being that nervous before. Not once. He heard his phone beep from his bag, opening up the locker behind him he quickly pulled it out and found not one but two text messages waiting for him.

_Relax. You'll be great. We're proud of you son. _

The coach's message took some weight off his back and he felt his body relax slightly.

_I love you. Always. You'll be amazing, you always are. I'm proud of you baby. Xx_

Julie's message was the one that finally eased all the tension from his body. She always made him feel like he could do anything, be anything. She had complete faith in him. It was a heady sensation. It used to frighten him, a long time ago, but now it only made him feel powerful. He put his phone away with a renewed sense of calm and confidence. He sat up straight and waited with the rest of his unusually quiet team for the Coach.

After the Coach's speech, the team stood silently, preparing to run out onto the field for the most important game of their careers. A game that Tim knew was going to be hard won. But as soon as his feet touched the turf and the cheers of the crowd rang out through the huge stadium, every nerve or fear disappeared. His mind focused on the only thing that mattered, and everything was forgotten. He was back on the turf in Dillon, playing with the Panthers. He held on to that thought, that illusion the whole first half. The team retired to their locker room for the duration of the half time show up by 8 points. It wasn't a big lead by any means, but it was a lead.

A lead they wouldn't hold on to. As they ran back out onto the field for the second half, the other team came with a renewed energy and easily blew away the Cowboys lead with two consecutive touch downs. They played a game of chicken for the next quarter. Each team scoring just for the other to take the next. It was one of the closest games the super bowl had ever seen, and the crowd was loving it. Minus the player's families who chewed fingernails nervously.

Julie sat in her seat in the private box Tim had managed to secure for them. Her father sat on one side of her, Billy on the other. The three of them watched the game nervously. Julie didn't think she'd have any fingernails left as she watched the love of her life fight hard as he played the game of his life. And that was exactly what he was doing. He was playing harder, better, than he ever had before. And for Tim, that was something. He was exceptional on his worst days and beautiful on the field every day, but today he was a completely different player and Julie was transfixed. And listening to the commentary that was playing from the television in the lounge behind them she knew she wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone seemed to be enthralled with her man. As proud of him as she was, the game was so damn close that Julie could feel the tension running through her body that caused her to sit bolt upright and stiff as a board grow more and more potent as the game progressed, heading into the last quarter of what had now been a 2 hour game the Cowboys were down by two.

Julie watched as the next play was called and Tim ran out onto the field to take his position. Julie bit her lip as Tim blocked player after player as the Cowboy's quarter back ran untouched straight through to the end zone to score a lead giving touchdown. Julie stood immediately as she realised Tim wasn't getting up. He'd been tackled by the player from the other team seconds before the QB had made the touchdown. He'd gone down hard. Really hard, and he wasn't moving. Her father and Billy rose to their feet either side of her as Julie held her breath. The Cowboys coaches and medics ran out onto the field and over to Tim's prone form. Julie held her breath as they tended to him, watching desperately for any sign of movement. She clutched at her father's arm as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Daddy?" She gasped as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. She felt Billy take her free hand and she squeezed his hand as they watched the horror out on the field.

"It's going to be ok honey. Tim's strong. He's going to be fine. Just breathe." Eric stated quickly, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him as people rushed around Tim. Tami came up behind Julie and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on desperately to her child as they all watched and waited for any sign at all. It felt like years before they finally got Tim to his feet. The stadium cheered as he was helped over to the sidelines and back into the locker rooms.

Tim opened his eyes and looked up into the stadium lights for a split second before his vision was blocked by the coach and the team doctor. He blinked repeatedly, doing a quick inventory of his body. He could move his toes. That alone made him sigh with relief. He could wiggle his fingers. But doing that sent pain shooting through his left shoulder. Immediately he knew it was dislocated. He stayed perfectly still as the doctor looked him over. After a few minutes he heard them call to help lift him to his feet, making sure to stay clear of his shoulder. He was helped off the field and into the locker rooms.

Once he was seated again, everyone around him suddenly had his shoulder pads off, his helmet forgotten on the floor. He had lights shined in his eyes and fingers crawling along his aching shoulder. He heard someone in the room announce that it was dislocated and they'd have to pop it back in.

"Do it." Tim yelled to anyone who'd listen. Before he knew it, he was shirtless and he had one guy holding his shoulder, another holding his arm outstretched and after a count of three he was hollering into the air as he felt and heard his shoulder pop back in. After a couple of minutes of massage and rolls of his shoulder, Tim insisted on being padded up and heading back out. The doctor didn't argue. He didn't have a concussion. His shoulder was back in. And despite the fact that he didn't recommend it, there was nothing he could do to stop Tim from heading back out.

So with his pads back on. And a dull aching throb in his left shoulder, Tim jogged back out onto the field. All within a matter of minutes from when he'd been helped off the field.

Julie's eyes widened when she saw Tim heading back out. She cried openly, her face burying itself in her father's chest, as his arms wrapped around her and everyone in the private box breathed a sigh of relief.

Tim fought hard and played brilliantly in the last 6 minutes of the game, but when the whistle was blown at full time, the cowboys had lost 26 to 28. Julie watched from her seat, a single tear running down her face, as Tim dropped to his knees where he stood on the field. He didn't move. His face lifted to the score board; just staring at the loss of his first super bowl. Julie's hand rose to cover her mouth as the cheers of the Steelers fans rang through the stadium. She felt her father's arm come around her shoulders as she reached for Billy's hand. He gave her hand a squeeze before turning to hug Mindy.

Tim had fought so hard. But the Cowboys had come up short. It was so close. So damn close. Julie's heart ached for him. She knew how heartbroken he would be, how heartbroken he was. She knew he'd blame himself. She knew that her man, her love, was hurting. Julie turned to her family and smiled softly at them all. Tonight would not be a night for celebrating.

"Thank you all for coming." Julie whispered to the silent room. Everyone wore a hangdog expression. Not for the loss of the game. But for Tim, and the pain they all knew he was in.

"Jules?" At the sound of her father's voice Julie turned to face him. "You tell him... you tell that boy how proud of him we are. Ok? That he did good, and it wasn't his fault."

Julie nodded at her father. A little taken aback by the tears she saw in his eyes. She could feel more than see every head in the room nodding.

"Did the cowboy's lose?" Little Danny asked and Julie turned toward him and watched as Billy turned to his son and kneeled down to be on his level.

"Yeah champ. They did." Billy said as he placed his hand on his young son's shoulder.

"Uncle Tim will be sad. He shouldn't. He's the bestest player in the world." Danny whispered and Julie smiled. Tim's nephew may have been slightly biased, but she couldn't disagree with him.

They all sat down with a drink and suffered through the post game celebration and all that followed before the players left the field for the last time. Julie waited for a while, as fans started streaming out of the stadium. They all waited. Finally they gathered their things and headed out. But not before Julie sent a text.

_I love you. I'm proud of you. I'll be in your room waiting for you._

She hit send and allowed her father to lead her out and to a waiting car. When she got back to the hotel she retrieved the key Tim had waiting for her at the front desk, along with the expressions of sympathy and sorrow for the lost game, and headed up.

Tim took a long shower in the locker room after the Coach's debrief. They'd played hard and well. They'd fought hard. But in the end, they'd still lost. And Tim felt the sting stronger than ever. He finally dragged himself out of the shower stall and dried quickly. He reached into his locker to retrieve his clothes and absently checked his phone. He smiled softly, closing his eyes briefly after reading Julie's text. She was the best thing in his world. She made everything better. And although he was hurting now, he knew she'd find a way to make everything ok.

He dressed quickly and headed out to the waiting bus with the rest of his team. Ignoring the fans that lingered and called out. At least none of them called them losers. The bus ride back to the hotel was completely silent. No one felt like talking. No one felt like doing anything at all.

Tim was still sore. He'd had his shoulder checked out again before his shower and given the all clear that came with a stern warning from both the coach and the doc that he had to rest it. No matter what. He agreed easily and took the pain meds they gave him before making a beeline for the warm showers. As he sat in the bus he rolled his shoulder slightly thinking that another hot shower before bed might be a good idea.

The whole team shook hands before heading to their respective rooms. There wasn't any celebrating for the team that came up short.

When he entered his hotel room, dropping his bag by the door quickly he headed straight for the bedroom. He smiled slightly when he saw Julie sitting on the bed in her version of pyjamas; a tank and panties. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

"Hey." She whispered as he walked towards her. Tim dropped down onto the bed beside her and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"Hey." He whispered when they pulled apart. Julie stood from the bed, moving around in front of him, and started to gently remove his button down shirt from his body. He'd foregone any kind of undershirt, not being able to face lifting his arm. The pain still too much for that. He heard Julie gasp as she saw the bruises already starting to form all over his chest. She moved around to kneel on the bed behind him and inspect his back, which he assumed looked just as bad as his front. The delicate touch of her fingers against his skin as she traced the nasty bruises drained the tension from his body.

"Do you want another shower?" Julie asked softly as she went about kissing every inch of bruised skin. He loved how she always wanted to try and kiss it better. Loved it even more that she somehow managed to succeed.

"No." Tim muttered. As her lips continued to move across his back he suddenly wanted something else far more. Julie. "All I want right now... is you" Tim whispered as he reached around with his good arm for her. Julie came to stand in front of him again.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" She asked gently before rolling her eyes at his smirk. "You know what I mean."

"Absolutely." Tim stood and reached for his belt. Julie knocked his hand away and proceeded to divest him of his clothes. Once he was naked, he turned to the bed and sat with his back propped up against the headboard. Wiggling slightly to make sure he was comfortable he held his hand out to Julie.

Julie looked at her man, sitting against the headboard, bruised and beaten and couldn't help but feel beautiful as her eyes took in his throbbing erection. As sore as he was, as broken, he still wanted her. How could she not feel beautiful? He reached out to her and she smiled softly. Pulling her tank over her head and slipping her panties off quickly she took his proffered hand and climbed over him gently. She rested on his thighs and looked into his eyes.

"Is this ok?" She asked gently with a slight wiggle to indicate what she meant. She didn't want to hurt him sitting on his lap.

"My legs are fine Jules, just my shoulder that hurts." He answered as he reached out to her with his good arm. His hand cupped the back of her neck and drew her to him. Their lips met in a furious kiss. All of Tim's anguish at the loss of the biggest game of his life turning to passion for the beautiful woman in his arms. Julie's fear as she watched him lying motionless on the field earlier driving her forward. Her body reacted to him instinctively, becoming aroused far quicker than she thought she would considering the circumstances. But then, Tim could always turn her into a quivering mass of lust. Moving forward, careful of his injured shoulder, Julie rose up gripping the base of his erection and guiding him to her entrance before sinking down on him.

Julie gasped and Tim groaned as she took all of him into her body. She began a slow, steady pace, bracing her hands on the headboard for leverage. Julie was taking such care to avoid his injured left shoulder, but after a few minutes at the same pace Tim was getting frustrated. He needed her to move faster. He tried to lift his hips to meet her thrusts, but pain shot through his shoulder. He grit his teeth to keep in the pained moan that gathered in his throat and relaxed back against the head board again. Still Julie kept the same pace. His right hand rose to her hips, trying to guide her pace but with only one hand all he could do was squeeze her flesh gently. She was torturing him in the most amazing way. It felt so good, she felt so good, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. Dropping his head back against the headboard Tim groaned.

"Oh god Jules. Please... faster." He panted. He felt Julie's hands cup his face and pull gently, so he lifted his head to look at her. She had a pleadingly look in her eyes as she sped up her movements.

"You have to promise me that you'll tell me if anything hurts." She whispered and he nodded frantically in response. Right now though the only thing that hurt was the erection that desperately needed friction. Her hips moved faster and faster along his length, her body holding him tightly within hers. She was soaked... it felt so good. As Julie moved closer and closer to her climax, her thrusting hips sped up faster and faster, slamming down on to his. Her hands once again found their way to the head board for leverage as she kept her eyes firmly planted on Tim's so she couldn't miss anything. Any tiny flicker of pain and she'd know.

"Oh god Jules. I can't hold on. Come baby." Tim whispered as his good arm, his right arm, shifted from her hip to her core. He stroked her in time with her thrusts and Julie threw her head back, her back arching, bring her nipple close to Tim's mouth, he caught it and sucked, nibbled and laved it with his tongue as she came. She managed to keep moving through her orgasm and Tim shouted her name as he tumbled into ecstasy just seconds after her.

Julie slumped forward, burying her face in Tim's neck but still careful to keep any weight or pressure off his left side. Tim's right hand rose to stroke her back, his whole body relaxing after such an intense climax. He stiffened slightly though as he felt the tell tale dampness of tears against his shoulder.

"Jules?" He asked softly, wrapping his arm around her waist tightly. "Baby?" She still didn't answer and Tim was starting to become frantic. "Julie Taylor, you're scaring the hell out of your boyfriend." Tim tried to keep the panic out of his voice. He heard and felt her sniffle against his neck as her arms wrapped around him gently.

"You didn't move." Julie's voice was quiet and the words were choked on a sob. "You just lay there... Longest 4 minutes of my life." Julie muttered through her tears.

Tim closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry love. You must of have been..." He trailed off, the image of a prone Julie in his mind's eye terrifying him. He couldn't imagine having to stand there and see that like she had to. It must have been absolutely terrifying.

"I was so scared." Julie whimpered.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry." He whispered again as he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"It's not your fault. But I could kill the asshole that hit you."

Tim smiled at Julie's words. It never ceased to amaze him just how protective she was of him. It was something he hadn't been acquainted with before her, the only word he could ever think to describe the sensation it created in him was amazing.

Tim glanced at the clock on the side table for the umpteenth time. He couldn't sleep. He'd tried. He really had. He and Julie had curled up together, naked and sated and he'd really tried to sleep. His body ached with fatigue, but still the sweet bliss of slumber eluded him. It was almost 2 am and he was still wide awake. A million images raced through his brain. Every defining moment of the game running over and over again. He was searching for 'the moment'. The moment where he'd screwed up. He'd let his team down. He knew it was there, he was just trying to find it.

The knock on the door startled him; he glanced at Julie who continued to sleep soundly beside him, before gingerly reaching for his boxer shorts and carefully putting them on, all too aware of the pain that still emanated from his shoulder. He was walking across the room, through the small lounge area when the knock sounded again. He hastened his speed to get to the door before the knocking woke Julie. When he opened the door he was not expecting to see the tired face of Eric Taylor. Wordlessly, Tim stepped aside and allowed Coach in.

Eric moved to sit on the sofa in the lounge, glancing into the bedroom and seeing Julie curled up asleep. Tim noticed and silently thanked the deities that he'd thought to make sure Julie's naked body was well covered before he answered the door. Tim sat down beside the coach silently.

"Did I wake you?" The coach whispered. They were both mindful of Julie asleep only 10 feet away.

"No. I couldn't sleep." Tim muttered dropping his head into his hands before wincing as it caused pain to his injured shoulder. He sat up again, trying to get into a position that relieved the strain on the injury.

"Me either... I wanted to talk to you." The coach's eyes were focused on the generic coffee table in front of them as he sighed deeply. "Listen son. I can't even begin to tell you how proud we all are of you. Do you know that?"

Tim merely looked at the Coach. He knew they were proud, but the kid from the wrong side of the tracks of Dillon, Texas had a lot of trouble believing it. At his silence, the coach continued.

"I know you're probably blaming yourself for the loss. I know that's what you do. But don't do it this time. You did so incredibly well. The best game you've ever played happened out on that field tonight, and believe me, that's saying something Tim... Don't be too hard on yourself ok? Just trust all of us this time, that score was not your fault, your doing, or your responsibility. Ok?" The coach's eyes bore into Tim's as he spoke, determined to get the stubborn player to listen and really hear what he was saying. Tim was such a good guy, but he put so much pressure on himself.

Tim nodded solemnly before averting his eyes to the ground. He suddenly realised that he was sitting beside his girlfriend's father in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts while said father was 10 feet away from a naked Julie who was sleeping soundly after a rather vigorous round of love making. Tim knew that if he were a blusher, he'd be beet red right about now. The coach didn't seem fazed though. Tim figured he was relying on selective vision and comprehension right about now.

"Ok. Well that's all I really wanted to say. Just promise me, you won't beat yourself up too much over this?"

"Promise." Tim muttered as he followed Coach to the door.

"Alright, well we'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Coach clapped Tim on the shoulder, his healthy shoulder, and left the room.

Tim took care to close the door quietly before heading back to bed. He sat at the foot of the bed, staring out into the tiny living room and sighed. He felt like he'd let everybody down. His whole family had been in that box, watching him play, and he'd failed to bring home the win. He couldn't stop the ridiculous image of an angry mob in Dillon tearing down the new welcome sign because Tim Riggins had screwed up again. Sure he was beloved while they were winning, it had always been that way, but the moment you lost, they turned on you.

"Baby?" Julie's soft voice called from behind him a moment before the bed shifted and her warm arms wrapped around him from behind, her naked breasts pressing up against his back. He raised his right hand to cover her delicate one that rested over his heart.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you baby?" Tim asked softly as he turned to meet her eyes.

"Do you need me to remind you that you are not the only player on the Dallas Cowboys team?" Julie asked softly. Her words may seem harsh on their own, but the love and pride that coated the gently spoken words made them sound exactly how he knew she intended them to. Comforting.

"Maybe." He whispered and smirked at her, but it was a weak attempt and he knew Julie would notice.

"My love... You are the most amazing man I have ever known. You are talented, and smart, and funny, and caring and loving and every other wonderful thing one person can say about another. But you are far too hard on yourself. You did not lose the game tonight. The cowboys did. You did not let the team down. The team triumphed because of you. You are someone to be proud of. I am so proud to be yours. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more and more each day. I wouldn't care if your team never won another game again. Because all I want is you." Julie's lips moved against the skin just below his ear as she whispered the words that filled him with awe.

"Marry me?" The words were out of his mouth before Tim could register that they were lingering on his tongue. He turned his head to look into the shocked eyes of his beautiful girl. "I had a plan... a really grand scenario where I was going to get down on one knee and do this right, but I can't go another second without asking you. And I will ask you properly, I will do everything I planned, but right now, I need to know. Will you marry me Julie?"

TBC...

I know, it's been too long since my last update. I apologise. RL has been kicking my butt. Please review and let me know there are people still following. :D

Also, I'm going to create an updater for the pictease blog here at . So add it to your story alerts when it's up so you can get an email when i've updated the blog.

xx ciao


	16. Moving Again

Moving... Again

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Tim's first super bowl would forever be etched in his mind. A memory that time would not diminish no matter how many years passed. It was the first time he fought his own self destructive personality and refused to blame himself, although it had been at the urging of his fiancée. And that was the real reason he would never forget that night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Tim's first super bowl would forever be etched in his mind. A memory that time would not diminish no matter how many years passed. It was the first time he fought his own self destructive personality and refused to blame himself, although it had been at the urging of his fiancée. And that was the real reason he would never forget that night. As he held Julie Taylor in his arms and asked her to marry him, and she said yes. Tim didn't think life could ever be better than that moment, when that tiny little word, whispered past her beautiful lips and made his world complete. His girl, his fiancée and soon, his wife.

It had taken every ounce of self control he'd ever had to stop himself from blurting it out the next morning at breakfast. He wanted the whole world to know. But they'd talked about it, and they decided to wait to tell people. He had a ring, he wanted to give it to her, he wanted it on her finger before they told the world the best news of their lives. And true to his promise, he asked her again. One night back in Dallas, he took her out on the water, in an amazing boat he chartered, under the vast Texan sky, with a million twinkling witnesses, Tim got down on one knee and with a voice hoarse with emotion he said

"Julie Taylor, you light up my whole world. You make me happier than I thought was possible. You make me wanna be everything, because you deserve the world and I wanna be worthy of you. You are my life, my heart, and I will love you forever. I want to go to sleep with you every night, and wake up beside you every morning of my life. Will you please make me the happiest man in the world, and agree to marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face, Julie got down on her knees in front of him, took his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply, pulling back only to whisper against his lips. "Yes." They kissed again, deeply, passionately. A kiss of promise, of forever, before Tim pulled a small red leather box from his pocket and popped it open. Julie gasped as he slipped the ring on her left hand. It was beautiful, everything she would have chosen herself, and it reaffirmed everything that was right about them. He knew her so well. Better than anyone else ever had or ever would. He was her one and only, her meant to be, her soul mate. A platinum ring with a central emerald cut diamond, set with two rows of brilliant cut diamonds flanking and framing the central diamond. It was stunning. As he held the box in his hand and stared at the ring adorning her finger, Julie's eyes found the logo on the box. Cartier. She gasped again and her wide eyes flew to Tim's face. He smiled at her warmly before kissing the ring on her finger gently. It was a perfect fit. And so were they. Her prince charming.

The next day Julie called home, and listened as her mother squealed down the line, laughing as her father tried to calm her down as she burst into tears, and her sister laughing uproariously at the antics of their parents. Tim couldn't help but laugh as The Coach merely said 'It's about time'.

Their second phone call was to the Riggins house, and they listened as the line went quiet as Tim asked his brother to be his best man. They waited with baited breath and slightly frightened until they heard the choking sound that let them know that Billy was trying valiantly to not cry. It was another yes.

The date was set, October 14, 2017. 2 years away. Their 10 year anniversary. The word would spread. Of that they were certain. There were plans to be made. And things to do. But for right then, the only thing that needed their attention, the only thing they wanted to do, was spend the day wrapped around each other in bed.

The word did spread, and as they sat together watching the latest news on ESPN one night a picture of the couple from a Superbowl dinner flashed on the screen and the host announced to the world that Tim Riggins and Julie Taylor were engaged to be married. The next day Street called to ask them about an offer for a spread in a magazine about Tim. Normally Street would ok things like that without a second thought and just tell Tim where he had to be and when, but this time they wanted Julie too, so he asked them before giving the magazine the ok. And that was how they found themselves sitting in the living room of their apartment with the reporter talking about the Superbowl, their engagement and their subsequent wedding plans.

Tim and Julie had decided not to divulge the exact date of their wedding to the public. Only that they were going to be married in 2017, when asked why they were waiting so long to actually tie the knot, they both looked at each other and smiled, telling the reporter that it just seemed right to be married the same year they celebrated their 10 year anniversary.

They had plenty to do in the mean time. Construction had started on their new house. Foundations had been laid and the frame erected. It was amazing how quickly contractors could work when you had money. So Julie and Tim oversaw the building process with the architect and watched over the next 12 months as their dream home sprang up before their very eyes.

The venue for their wedding was booked, and fittingly was directly across the river from their home. It was another 8 months before they could move into the house. Floor coverings, painting, landscaping all took time. And since they had time before the lease on their apartment ran up, Julie had time to have most of the house decorated before they made the final move. Tim had taken control of one room of the house and one room only. The home theatre. Julie had laughed when he told her that was the only room he wanted to do himself. The man had no interest in paint swatches, carpet samples and wood stains, but the home theatre he wanted full reign over. She thought it was hilarious and just nodded happily. Honestly, she was happy that there was something that he wanted to completely make his own in their house. She wanted that for him.

So they'd had people in doing god knows what to the home theatre, Tim wouldn't let her see, he wanted it to be a surprise. Julie thought he was so damned cute when he was on a mission. It was fine by her, she had a surprise for him she was working on, and with Tim busy with the home theatre it kept him preoccupied and he didn't notice what she was doing. The dining room table in their apartment was permanently covered with swatches and plans and catalogues. Julie had gone room by room, decorating the house. Leaving the master bedroom til last as they'd be taking the furniture from the apartment for several rooms and the master suite.

Julie couldn't believe how much fun she was having, and Tim couldn't believe how much fun it was watching her. She was so good at this, a little hidden talent. She made everything look so beautiful. She made it look like home. It was a big house, and potentially could feel cavernous and cold, but Julie made every inch feel warm, feel loved and lived in despite the fact that it was brand new and no one had ever spent a single night there. She had a talent. She showed him colours and other than telling her the things he definitely didn't like, she picked everything and it was perfect.

So when moving day came, and they were packing up the final things at their apartment Tim was surprised to see Julie looking around with tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Tim whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "This is supposed to be a happy day." He nuzzled her neck, dropping gentle kisses to the curve.

"It is. I am happy, so happy. But I'm going to miss this place. I've taken a whole heap of photos of it. As much as we don't like apartments, I really loved this one."

"Me too." Tim whispered as he tightened his arms around her. With one final look around they headed out the door and led the movers to their new house.

Tim hadn't allowed Julie to see the completed theatre yet, nor had Julie shown him her surprise. They were both waiting til this moment. Til this day, when they moved in for good. To the last house they were ever going to live in. Their home. They showed the movers were to put the remains of the furniture from the apartment. They'd kept most of it. The spare bedroom set was going in the first bedroom upstairs. Their bedroom set was of course going in the master suite. The bed Tim had picked out for Gracie was going in the bedroom directly across from Bedroom 1. The dining setting was going in the family meals, and the living room set and sofa were going in the family room.

It was a big house, it had five bedrooms plus the Master bedroom suite, formal living and dining rooms, plus a family room, a family meals, the home theatre and a study. Big enough to have a heap of kids and still have the family come to stay. That was the thing they loved most about it.

All the other rooms had already been furnished and were looking amazing. It was Julie's plan to have almost the whole house done before they moved in. Of course things don't always go to plan and they still didn't have a pool. But they both figured that in the grand scheme, they'd done pretty well. Besides, they had a hole where the pool would eventually go. Close enough... for now.

Tim lead Julie to the home theatre as the movers went about getting the furniture in. She couldn't help but smile at his childlike enthusiasm. He was practically bursting at the seams to show her his masterpiece. She couldn't blame him, she was feeling the same way about her little surprise. Tim opened the big double doors with a comical flourish and gestured for Julie to enter. She smiled at Tim as she bit her lip to keep in the chuckle at his antics. But as soon as her eyes took in the room she gasped. Tim's masterpiece it truly was. It was amazing. And as she stood in the centre of the room her eyes travelling over the rich maroon walls and the deep blue ceilings, the plush navy carpet beneath her feet and the luxurious leather seating she was overwhelmed with the image of Tim, her father and one day their son, watching game tape and movies together. Enjoying each other's company and being truly happy. She tried to keep the tears that suddenly filled her eyes hidden from Tim but he spotted them and was immediately by her side.

"What's wrong? You hate it, don't you? It's too masculine? The pictures are too much?" Tim asked frantically as he wrapped his arms around Julie who was shaking her head furiously.

"No. No. I love it. It's perfect. I just had this moment." Julie cut herself off as she took a deep shuddering breath. "I could suddenly picture you in hear watching game tape with our son. And it just..." Julie cut herself off as she cried against his shoulder. Tim breathed a deep sigh of relief as a smile broke out over his face at the image Julie described. He'd had the same idea in mind when he was designing the room.

"So the pictures aren't too much? They're really vain aren't they?" Tim asked shyly and Julie pulled away to look into his eyes. The room was scattered with framed posters. There was a Friday Night Lights movie poster, Tim's favourite film. A Twilight movie poster, that one made Julie smile that he'd remembered her favourite guilty pleasure. But amongst the other movie posters was a poster size shot of Tim playing for the Panther's in the state championship game. There was one of Street from his playing days. One of Tim from the Longhorns, one from the Giants and finally, one from the cowboys. A total of 5 football posters and 5 movie posters, an even spread.

"No baby. It's perfect." Julie smiled as she leaned in to deliver a deep kiss to her amazing man, who apparently had a little bit of a flair for decorating. Something Julie found immensely amusing.

"I'm glad you like it." Tim answered, he hadn't realised just how nervous he was showing Julie this room. He wanted her to love it. To be proud of the room he'd created in their home, just as he was so damn proud of the home she'd created for them.

"I have a surprise for you too." Julie smiled and took his hand leading Tim out of the home theatre, through the house and out the side door of the house onto the porch. There was a covered walkway that led from the porch to the separate garage and that was where Julie was taking Tim. The garage had two floors, the car storage on the bottom and a spare area above that they had originally planned to leave empty for a while. But as Julie led Tim up the stairs to the top of the garage to show him a surprise Tim was the one that was now in shock. It was a large space, and he knew there was a bathroom and kitchen up there. He secretly wanted to make it a rec room, but figured they'd end up making it an apartment of sorts for family to stay when visiting. He'd never been so happy he to be wrong. Julie's surprise was amazing.

Julie had decked the space out into the ultimate man room. It had a three comfy recliners pointed at a big screen TV that was mounted on the wall. A pool table sat behind the living room area, along with a foosball table. A pin ball machine and two arcade games were up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. It was man heaven.

"There's a ping pong table coming tomorrow, but it's going downstairs. Flying objects and plasma TV screens do not mix." Julie laughed as she watched the elation spread over Tim's face. "So can I assume that the big grin on your face right now means you like it?" Julie asked with a laugh and was promptly swept up into his big arms, his lips coming down hard on hers a moment later.

"I love it. You're the best. You're amazing. You're perfect." Tim laughed as he placed kisses all over her face in between praises. Julie giggled in his arms. "You know..." Tim drawled as his lips moved to drop kisses all over her neck. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Really?" Julie asked as her eyes drifted closed at the feel of his lips running all over her neck as she tried to hold in the moan bubbling up inside her.

"Mmhmm... we have to christen every *kiss* single *kiss* room in this house." Tim muttered between kisses against her neck finishing with a deep, sucking kiss that was sure to leave a mark.

"Oh god Yes." Julie moaned as her own hands started to roam over his amazing body.

"But not before the movers leave." Tim muttered and pulled back with a chuckle.

"Mean. Just plain mean." Julie glared.

Two hours later and the movers had left. The three beds were set up in their respective rooms, the rest of the furniture placed where it needed to be and Julie was currently putting the linen on their bed when Tim came up behind her and lifted her into the air, easily swivelling her around to throw her over his shoulder and head downstairs, as Julie shrieked in surprise.

"Tim! What are you doing? I was making the bed." Julie answered as she smirked at the truly wondrous sight before her, Tim's killer butt.

"We can finish that later... right now... it's time to start christening."

Julie squealed happily as Tim carried her downstairs and into the home theatre. He deposited her gently onto the middle seat of the front row before dropping to his knees in front of her. With lust in his eyes and heat in his stare, Tim coasted his hands up the outside of her legs, ankle to thigh in a painfully slow caress. His hands reached beneath her skirt and hooked into the elastic of her panties. Not once did he break eye contact with her as he continued his slow seduction, dragging the lace down her legs before slipping the garment into his pocket.

"I've been thinking about exactly this since the moment I picked these seats." Tim drawled, his accent thicker as his hands once again travelled the path he'd made earlier up the outside of her thighs. He pushed her skirt up to bunch around her hips before taking her left ankle in his gentle hand and hoisting her leg up to drape over the arm rest. He lay her right leg over the opposite arm rest and grasped her hips, pulling them forward slightly and completely opening her up to him. For the first time in his sensual seduction he tore his eyes away from hers to slowly appraise her body. Down the column of her neck, over her heaving chest, down her flat stomach, pausing slightly at the juncture between her legs that was shining with the evidence of her extreme arousal, and over her legs. Tim's eyes snapped back up to Julie's as he lowered his head. He kissed the crease between her thigh and sex briefly, gently before he moved his mouth to where she longed to feel his kiss most.

Julie moaned loudly and unashamedly at the first contact of Tim's tongue to her flesh. He barely touched her, really, but he had her so worked up that she feared she come too soon, too quickly, miss one of the hottest sexual experiences of her life. Closing her eyes and gripping onto the chair, Julie moaned and groaned her way through Tim's oral assault. He pursued her orgasm with gusto. Never letting up until Julie's hands clenched in his hair, her body stiffening and her moaning turning into pleasure filled wails. She was louder than she'd ever been before as one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had washed over her. The knowledge that they were completely alone in _their_ house, no shared walls of an apartment, allowing her to truly relax and let loose. The waves of her orgasm had barely subsided when Julie suddenly found herself draped over Tim's shoulder once again. They were moving, and as Julie tried to focus on her surroundings she realised Tim was taking her into the formal living room.

"Tim, we can't have sex on the white sofas." Julie protested weakly as they stepped into the room.

"Who said anything about sex on the sofas?" Tim asked casually as he brought her down the length of his body to her feet, turning her abruptly and bending her over said white sofa. Julie heard the distinct rustle of fabric dropping to the floor before Tim was swiftly buried inside of her. She screamed and the sudden and deep penetration before smiling at her man's cunning creativity.

It took hours, days even. And they were very, very thorough. But eventually, Tim and Julie christened every room, and every surface, of their brand new house.

TBC...

Short one this time, I was going to add more, but I like the way this one ended. Sorry for the delay. I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. xoxo


	17. Partying

Partying

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: He didn't know what he'd done, or how he'd managed to earn it, but Tim was damn thankful that for him, when fortune came knocking he'd been sober and answered the door to the angel with the smiling face and the halo of long golden hair.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

**AN: I'm so so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've barely been near my computer since before Christmas. RL has just been completely unforgiving and would not let me write :( Sorry guys. I hope you all had a safe, happy and healthy Christmas and New year. Now, on with the show... :D xx **

* * *

Someone had once told Tim Riggins that life is what happens when you're busy making other plans. He wasn't sure if it was some random English Lit teacher back in Dillon, or a Professor at UT, or even Oprah for that matter. But he knew that he had thought of those words many times over the last ten years. He hadn't planned on going to college. He hadn't planned on playing pro-ball. He hadn't planned on ever getting married. And he certainly hadn't planned on Julie Taylor. Life's funny that way. It sneaks up on you. Sometimes it's bad, and sometimes it's real good. He didn't know what he'd done, or how he'd managed to earn it, but Tim was damn thankful that for him, when fortune came knocking he'd been sober and answered the door to the angel with the smiling face and the halo of long golden hair.

The 12 months between moving in to their new house and their wedding flew by. Tim was busy overseeing the installation of their new pool for the first two months, while Julie threw herself into wedding preparations. Tim surprised even himself when he found himself with an opinion on things. Not that Julie made it hard. He knew that there were some girls out there that wanted pink weddings. Tim thanked his lucky stars that Julie was not one of those girls. Green. She'd picked green. When she'd showed him the fabric swatch he'd hugged her tight and kissed her hard. She was perfect for him. He'd never been more certain of that.

Julie had hired a wedding planner, and Tim had found himself going to what felt like a million different florists and cake stores. He had to admit, the cake stores were fun, cake tasting kicked ass. He didn't know much about flowers, but he knew that the ones that Julie had picked were very pretty. He always knew his girl had style, everything she picked was perfect. So he found himself more often than not just agreeing with her. Not to keep the peace, or because he didn't care, but because he loved every single thing she did. His perfect girl.

Julie had decided on most of the small details, things that Tim had no clue about, but the big things they decided together. They visited the printers together, caterers, bakers, tailors, registries; they chose everything together... well almost everything. Tim was dying to sneak a peek at her dress. They'd discussed the wedding party together. Tim was having his brother as best man, along with Street and Jack as groomsman. Julie had chosen Tyra as Maid of Honor, Gracie as Junior bridesmaid and her friend Jess from the paper. The two had quickly become inseparable and Jess was a regular staple at their house. Tim's nephew Danny would be ring bearer, his niece Emily the flower girl. It was a family affair.

A month before the wedding they'd been hit with the news that they were to have bachelor and bachelorette parties respectively. Street, Billy and Jack were having a blast planning it, as the three groomsmen they felt it their duty to take the groom out on the town. Likewise Tyra and Jess, along with Mindy decided that they just had to throw an amazing party for Julie. They hadn't had an engagement party, or a bridal shower for Jules, and their families had decided that the bachelor and bachelorette parties were a tradition they were not going to let them skip.

Tim's bachelor party had come first, three weeks before the wedding. Street, Billy and Jack had picked him up in the morning and taken him to breakfast. They then drove him to the paintball park. They spent two and a half hours shooting each other. Tim loved it. As they emerged covered in paint and laughing their asses off, they were met with a stretch hummer. They drove around the city for an hour, drinking and laughing and telling stories before the hummer pulled up outside of a non-descript brick building. The men stood leaning against the hummer staring at the front door.

"I don't know about this Timmy, Julie might be pissed." Jason Street's voice was filled with trepidation as he stared at the building with the flashing neon lights.

"She'll be cool... I hope... I really want to do this." Tim answered, his voice betraying his hesitation, however slight. He'd made up his mind. He was doing this. Julie would understand.

"Alright then man, let's go." Billy slipped his brother on the back and pushed him towards the door.

An hour and a half later they were getting back into the car and heading to the marina. They boarded a private yacht and entered the main room. The yacht was huge, the 'ballroom' had a fully stocked bar that was being tended by a guy in a white tuxedo shirt and a black bow tie. Along the far wall was a huge buffet, with all of the guy's favourite food. A pool table sat racked up and ready to go. There was a big screen TV and a green felt lined table set up for poker. It was Tim's idea of heaven.

"Street, you've outdone yourself man. This is awesome." Tim placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder as he took in everything around him before heading for the food.

They spent the rest of the night playing pool, drinking beer, playing poker, drinking beer, eating good food, drinking more beer, and watching truly tasteless movies... oh and drinking more beer.

At two a.m. the boys dragged Tim home. They knocked on the door and waited for Julie to answer.

"Hi guys... Oh god. How much has he drunk?" Julie asked as she took in Tim's glassy eyes and the fact that he was leaning his big frame against not only his brother, but Jack also.

"Hey baby." Tim slurred.

"Too much." Billy answered as he and Jack, who were both a little worse for wear themselves, carried him into the house and upstairs to his and Julie's bedroom. They dumped him on the bed and met Julie at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm off to bed. See you in the morning Jules." Billy kissed Julie on the cheek and headed down the hall and through the kitchen to the guest suite. Julie called goodnight to his retreating figure before walking Jack to the door where Jason was waiting.

"Thanks for getting him home guys." Julie said sweetly as she leaned against the front door.

"Hey, no problem." Jack answered with a slight slur and Julie realised for the first time his own glassy eyes. She looked him over, Jason too, and shook her head.

"So you're all smashed then?"

"Yep" Came Jason's reply before Jack wheeled Jason back to the hummer and helped him inside.

"Night Julie" They both called before the door closed and the car took off into the night.

Julie sighed and headed upstairs shaking her head but unable to stop the smile from gracing her face. Clearly the boys had a great night. When she entered her bedroom Tim was lying in the exact same spot that the boys had dumped him, he hadn't moved a muscle. At first she thought he was asleep but as she lifted his foot to pull off one of his boots he spoke, startling her.

"Do you remember me doing this for you in high school? You were so cute baby. Saying that you were going to throw up everywhere. Telling me that the room was spinning." He chuckled still not moving, as she removed both boots as well as his socks.

"I remember. I also remember that you haven't been this drunk since high school either. "Julie giggled as she unbuckled his belt. "And those nights it was some rally girl that took your pants off." Julie finished her sentence by pulling his jeans down his legs in one fell swoop. Tim's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as she threw them across the room where his socks now lay.

"I love you... Only you baby. "

Julie smiled as she cupped his cheek. "I know." She whispered before dropping a gentle but all too brief kiss on his lips. Julie climbed up on to the bed and swung a leg over Tim's hips straddling him.

"Now this is more like it." He drawled as his hands gripped her hips firmly rubbing her over his boxer clad erection. How he managed to get hard with so much alcohol in his system was beyond Julie. She bit back a groan and batted Tim's hands away.

"Stop that. I'm trying to get your shirt off." She muttered as she worked on unbuttoning his flannel shirt. When she had all the buttons undone she climbed off him and smiled at his small grunt of disapproval. "Alright, sit up." Obediently, Tim followed her instruction and dragged his body into a sitting position so Julie could pull his shirt from his shoulders. She gasped as the fabric dropped away and Tim cringed. He knew what she saw that elicited that reaction. The bandage that now adorned his shoulder blade. "What the hell is that?" Julie asked breathlessly, her fingers ghosting along the skin at the bottom of the bandage.

"Ummmm." Tim's drunken mind tried valiantly to come up with an answer amongst the haze of jumbled thoughts rolling around in his brain. "Nothing." Ok, so not the smartest thing he'd ever said.

"Nothing? That's all you can say? Nothing?" Julie sounded pissed and Tim was certain that if he turned around right now, she'd look pissed too.

"Well... I don't really know what else to say."

"You could tell me what the hell that bandage is covering. Did you fall? Did someone attack you? What _happened_ Tim? I'm scared here." Julie's quivering voice made him turn immediately, maybe a little too quickly as he felt slightly dizzy at the sudden movement, and take her into his arms.

"No one hurt me baby. I didn't fall. I'm ok. I promise. I just... well I... I kinda..."

"Spit it out Tim." Julie's worried voice was muffled slightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"I got a tattoo." The silence that followed that statement was deafening. Tim had never understood that expression until that moment. Finally Julie raised her head from his chest and looked into his face. He tried to read the expression on her face, but it was completely blank.

"You did what?" She asked evenly. Almost calmly.

"I got a tattoo tonight. I know I should have talked to you about it first. But I really want to get it and I wanted to get it before the wedding and I just... please don't be mad." Tim asked suddenly very sober.

"Can I see it?" Her voice remained calm and even, her tone nor her face belying any of the emotion he was sure she had to be feeling. He would have given anything to see her scowl or hear her yell. Anything to let him know how she was feeling.

"Sure." Tim turned around presenting his back to her, and felt Julie's shaky hands carefully, gently pull the bandage away from his skin. She gasped when she saw the ink that would be a permanent fixture on his body for the rest of his life.

"Is that what I think it is?" Julie asked softly, her voice low and breathless.

"It's a tribal sun, with a 'J' in the centre."

"You got this for me?" Julie asked and finally Tim heard emotion in her voice, something that sounded remarkably like wonder.

"Yes. I've told you before that you light up my world. You're my sun baby. My centre of gravity, the light that makes everything in my world bright. I wanted a way to brand you on my body, it belongs to you, every part of me is yours." Tim answered slowly, carefully. He still wasn't 100% sure how she would feel about this. They'd never discussed anything like this before. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I do. I think it's... sexy." Julie answered timidly and Tim turned to face her again. Julie looked into his eyes and saw they were clear of the liquor induced haze they'd held when he first got home. She smiled as she cupped his face and kissed him gently. Tim's hands instantly went to the hem of her shirt and pulled the material over her head. Her bra was gone before Julie could even notice Tim's hands had moved and she was being pushed down to the bed, Tim hovering above her. He pulled her shorts and panties off in a one move, dropping his boxer shorts quickly and climbing back on top of her. Looming over her with a predatory gleam in his eyes that was beyond sexy. There wasn't much time for preliminaries. Julie was too keyed up. Seeing the black ink that stained his skin... for her... had done things to her body she hadn't expected. They made love fast, deep and hungrily.

A week later it was Julie's bachelorette party. Her mother and sister had arrived late Friday night for the party Saturday. Her day was going to be a lot less subdued. Her mother and her bridal party along with Mindy were going to the spa at the four seasons for a day of luxury. Massages, facials, manicures, pedicures and amazing food. That was Julie's idea of a good time. They were booked in for brunch at 11am, and then the spa treatments were starting at 12:30pm. They were having their hair and makeup done at six, before heading into the restaurant for dinner at seven. The perfect girls' day.

A stretch limo pulled up outside Tim and Julie's house at 10:30am carrying all the girls and Tim kissed Julie goodbye on the door step before she entered the car full of cheering women. Tim couldn't help but laugh as the limo pulled away.

Brunch was delicious, and the girls now delightfully full headed over to the spa. They had individual massages and facials before they all joined one another for manicures and pedicures.

"So Jules, what are your plans for the honeymoon?" Tyra asked from her station across from Julie.

"I don't know. Tim's planning it, so I have no idea where we're going." Julie answered simply.

"That's nice Jules, but that's not what I meant. I meant, have you gone lingerie shopping yet and are you planning on using birth control."

Julie gasped and her eyes darted straight over to her mother and sister sitting a little further down but completely in hearing range. She saw her mother smile wickedly and turned back to Tyra blushing furiously.

"Tyra, my mother and my 10 year old sister are sitting right there." Julie admonished to which Tyra merely shrugged.

"Actually I'm quite interested in one of the answers to those questions. When exactly are you and Tim planning on giving me grandchildren?" Tami asked and Julie covered her face with her free hand.

"I can't believe this is happening." Julie muttered shaking her head. "When we're good and ready mother. And you." Julie pointed at Tyra. "I'll talk to you about it later." Tyra smiled smugly and allowed the conversation to be turned to less... controversial topics of final dress fittings and arrangements. The bridal party had their final fittings in a week. Julie had two more fittings between now and the big day and everything was going perfectly. The band had been confirmed and reconfirmed, as well as the florist, the venue and the cars. Tim was picking up their wedding bands next week and all the boys suits would be ready a couple of days after that.

"Jules, did you ever figure out what to get Tim?" Jess asked artfully changing the subject.

"I did actually, but I'm not telling. You'll all see at the rehearsal." Julie smirked deviously and the others laughed.

"Is it a watch?"

"He has a deal with Tag Heuer watches... it's not a watch. However, speaking of Tim, guess what he did at his bachelor party last week." Julie stated suddenly, her eyes wide and alight.

"Get absolutely, fall down hammered?" Tyra asked with a smirk.

"He got a tattoo." Julie blurted with a huge smile on her face. She still found it incredibly hot and couldn't imagine ever thinking otherwise. She'd never thought she'd be an ink kind of girl, but seeing it there, staining his glorious skin. Amongst the muscles of his back that she loved to rake her nails across. Her initial, a symbol of love for her permanently emblazoned on his heavenly body... it did wonderful things to her body and she discovered that the right kind of ink she could definitely get behind.

"You're kidding. Oh my god. What did he get?" Tyra asked looking a combination of excited and disgusted that Julie couldn't help but find hilarious.

"A tribal sun with the initial 'J' in the centre." Telling everyone now seemed a little... off. It was like it was something special just for her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to share that anymore. It wasn't a secret, and she knew that eventually people would see it. But Julie found herself suddenly feeling possessive of the newly acquired tattoo.

"He got it for you?" Her Mom's voice sounded awed at the gesture while Jess was just stunned. Their two responses leaving them both simultaneously. "Wow"

"It's sexy as hell." Julie blushed as she pictured the work. The dark black ink against his smooth, tan skin. It was gorgeous.

"Where is it?" Julie was ripped from her daydream by the sound of Gracie's voice and the blush that had just receded came back full force as she remembered again that her 10 year old sister was privy to this conversation.

"On his shoulder blade."

"Wow." Gracie had always had a little hero worship thing going on when it came to Tim. And this new piece of information seemed to have only elevated him higher in her little sister's eyes. Julie couldn't blame her. Tim was pretty damn spectacular.

"Yeah." There wasn't much else you could say. It was just... hot.

"Did you get your jewellery yet?" Tyra thankfully changed the subject.

"Yeah. It came yesterday. It's beautiful." Julie couldn't help the smile that she knew was lighting up her face. She loved her jewellery. It was perfect.

"What'd you get?" Jess asked eagerly.

"I ordered a set from Swarovski. It's really pretty. Its all clear crystals. The necklace is to die. The earrings are small drops. Just dainty and pretty. Nothing over the top. I wanted subtle, elegant. They're perfect." They really were, and they were going to look amazing with her dress.

"No diamonds? Tim cheap out?" Tyra asked with a wink and in that way she had that was bitchy without being... well, bitchy. Julie assumed it was because every snarky little comment Tyra made was made without malice. She had no intention of hurting anyone, it was just her way, her sense of humour and nothing shocked her anymore.

"No. He offered actually, but I wouldn't let him. I don't need that. "Julie shook her head. When Tim had come home one night and found her surfing the Swarovski website looking for wedding jewellery he'd been quite adamant about buying her something special, something from Tiffany or Cartier that was dripping in diamonds. But Julie was even more adamant that she have her beautiful crystals. Diamonds were lovely, hell, they were a girl's best friend, but they were expensive and should always be looked upon as a luxury that was almost unattainable. She didn't need diamonds to make her happy. She needed Tim. Crystals were perfect. Crystals were more than enough. There was so much more they could do with their money then spend it on endless diamonds that she would rarely wear.

"Nobody needs diamonds Jules, they're just fun to have." Jess smiled cheekily.

"Well I have some pretty spectacular diamonds on my finger right now and I'm more than happy with those. I don't want anymore. There are more important things to spend our money on."

"While we're on that topic. What kind of jewellery do you want us to wear?" Tyra asked as she inspected her freshly polished nails before popping them under the dryer.

"Nothing. I'm taking care of it. Don't worry about it." Julie stated matter of factly without looking up.

"What?"

"I've got it. Just show up without jewellery." Julie finally raised her head and met Tyra's eyes silently pleading with her not to ask any more questions, to just go with it and trust her.

"Ok." Tyra agreed, she knew her friend well enough now to know every pleading look and when to let things go. So she happily trusted her friend who'd never let her down before.

"You too Mom and Mindy."

"Yes dear." "Yes Julie" The girls stated simultaneously before giggling.

When 7pm rolled round and the party was entering the restaurant at the four seasons the girls were looking pretty damn fine, if they did say so themselves. Hair and makeup done, dressed in beautiful dresses and killer heels. They were feeling good and looking better. They laughed happily together as they made the cheesy joke and followed the attendant to their table.

It was after midnight when they finally stumbled out to the awaiting limousine. Three courses of delicious food, and more cocktails then they could count meant they were sated and happily sloshed. Giggling stupidly and holding on to each other so they didn't stumble they piled into the limo and took off into the night. The limo stopped at Julie's first, dropping her, Tami & Gracie off for the night. Tim opened the front door for them. He'd heard the call pull up and went downstairs to greet them. It was lucky he had, apparently it was his turn to tuck in a drunken fiancée tonight.

He picked Julie up in his arms and carried her into the house while Tami locked up for him. The three headed upstairs, Tami and Gracie heading down the opposite end of the hall with a parting kiss on the cheek to both Tim and Julie and a shout of goodnight, while Tim carried a singing Julie to their bedroom.

"I had such a great time today baby." Julie whispered. Tim wasn't sure why she whispered, but figured it was one of those drunken things. Appropriate volume was hard to discern when you were three sheets to the wind.

"I can tell." He couldn't help but laugh as he wrangled her ridiculously high heels off her feet as she lay back on the bed. "This is familiar."

"I know. Do you know how badly I wanted to kiss you that night?" Julie asked as she looked up at him. "I guess you do since I tried to and got you in trouble. I'm still so sorry about that baby." Julie had always carried guilt over that night and her inaction that followed.

"Don't be baby. It was a long time ago, and I was never upset or angry with you." Tim whispered as he brushed his lips gently across hers. "Wanna know a secret?" Julie's eyes lit up. "Had you been sober, I would have kissed you right back and never stopped."

"Really?" Julie asked and Tim could see how badly she wanted it to be true.

"You've always been beautiful baby. Always. And I've never been blind to that fact. I've never lied to you either."

"I love you." Julie whispered as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you too. So much Jules. I can never tell you just how much." Tim whispered, his lips grazing the delicate skin of her neck before nibbling on her earlobe.

In her drunken haze, Julie didn't see and couldn't remember when or how they both disposed of their clothing, but as Tim covered her quivering body with his own, pushing inside of her slowly and gently she couldn't help but sigh contentedly. This was where they were meant to be. Right here, just like this. This was home.

Julie cradled Tim's head against her chest, his lips dropping soft, sweet kisses along her breasts randomly. His hand held her right leg, bent and up high around his waist. She could feel his shoulder blade moving against her knee, his muscles flexing beneath her leg as he rocked in and out of her, the pleasure building gradually, the tension intense. Minutes, hours, months or years later, she couldn't be sure, Tim's amazing body brought hers to heights of pleasure that surprised even her. Julie very much enjoyed sex with Tim, she took immense pleasure in fucking and being fucked by him, but she loved more than anything, making love with Tim.

TBC...


	18. Marrying Part I

_**Marrying Part 1**_

Rating: T

Fandom: Tulie

Description: There are moments in your life you want to relive over and over. Moments that when you look back on them in years to come, they will make you feel exactly as you did the first time. Moments that will stay with you forever. The moment Julie Taylor walked down the aisle to become Mrs Tim Riggins, was one of those moments.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

There are moments in your life you want to relive over and over. Moments that when you look back on them in years to come, they will make you feel exactly as you did the first time. Moments that will stay with you forever. The moment Julie Taylor walked down the aisle to become Mrs Tim Riggins, was one of those moments.

Tim had thought she'd been stunning beyond belief the night before, when she'd emerged from their bathroom in a white floral-appliqué taffeta dress that made her beautiful tan legs look a mile long. Her blonde hair curled around her shoulders and the smile on her face made for a breathtaking sight. It was the night of their rehearsal dinner and the eve of their wedding. By this time the next day Julie would be getting ready to take her first step down the aisle.

"What are you smiling at?" Julie asked as she slipped on her white strappy high heels. Tim walked over to the edge of the bed where she sat and stood real close to her, taking her hands in his, he pulled her to her feet and looked deep into her eyes.

"Just thinking about what we'll be doing this time tomorrow." He whispered before his lips descended on hers in a deep kiss.

"That's what had you smiling like that?" Julie asked a little breathless after the toe curling kiss.

"Can you think of a better reason?" Tim smirked at Julie as she flushed a soft pink under his heated gaze. Marriage apparently turned him on. Though if he was being honest, anything involving Julie Taylor turned him on. She had no idea just how desirable she was, and yet that was part of her charm. Part of her appeal. Her sexy, sweet, innocence.

"Well fiancé of mine, we have to go or we'll be late." With one last lingering kiss upon her lips, Tim took Julie's hand and led her down the stairs and out their front door to her waiting car. They usually took his truck, but not tonight.

They headed over to the Dallas Arboretum where the wedding was taking place, meeting Julie's parents, the wedding party, the minister and the wedding planner out front. At 6:00pm, once everyone had arrived, they headed inside for their scheduled appointment with the Arboretum functions coordinator. They went over the plan for the ceremony that would take place on the Alex Camp House lawn, overlooking White Rock Lake. They discussed where to stand, what speed to walk down the aisle, etc before talking about the reception and everything that would entail. Julie and Tim were shown the House and the room all set up for the reception; tables in place, linens adorning them waiting on the arrival of the florist the next day and the chinaware to be placed upon them. At 6:45pm they were all finished and ready to go. They headed in a convoy to Perry's Steakhouse for dinner. Inside the private 'Round Room' the group ate and laughed and enjoyed each other's company in a light-hearted, relaxed atmosphere before the big day.

Tim knew he should probably be nervous. Tomorrow their lives were going to change. In 24 hours he would be someone's husband. But he wouldn't be just anyone's husband; he was going to be Julie's husband. And there was nothing about that title that caused him anxiety or hesitation. No, instead he was excited, ecstatic, happy beyond his wildest dreams. Before Julie Taylor marriage had never entered his mind, but from the moment he held her against his chest, kissed her lips, whispered 'I love you' in her ear... since every moment they had spent together, Tim had wanted nothing more than to someday call her his wife. Now that 'someday' was here, he feared he'd never wipe the silly grin off his face.

The tinkling of silver against glass drew Tim from his musings and looked to Julie, surprised to see that it was she who had signalled for attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's coffees, but since dinner is winding down Tim and I wanted to speak to everyone before we all disperse for the evening." Julie smiled nervously and Tim perked up realising what was happening and his role in the proceedings. Julie looked to him for help as she began to tear up already.

"Right. We're both very thankful to all of you for being not only a part of our wedding, but a part of our family. We're honoured. And we wanted to give you all a little token of our gratitude." Tim pulled out two very large bags from under the table, handed one to Julie and stood up heading around the table. They each handed a wrapped box to each person at the table, Julie to the girls, Tim to the men.

The girls eagerly opened their gifts as the men waited. They each opened their gifts to reveal matching mahogany jewellery boxes. There was a collective gasp as the women present opened the boxes to find their true gift. The bridesmaids – Tyra, Jess and Gracie had matching jewellery sets. A silver and crystal necklace, earrings and bracelet in a circle design. It matched their dresses perfectly and the girls knew what they were wearing tomorrow. Tami had a simple pair of silver and blue topaz earrings with a matching silver, blue topaz and crystal pendant. It too would match her Mother of the Bride dress. Mindy wasn't left out; she received a pair of two stone crystal mini drop earrings and matching necklace. The pieces were all delicate and beautiful. Timeless elegance. It was a recurring theme through the wedding. It was perfect. The girls all thanked and hugged Julie and Tim for their amazing gifts with a few tears but mostly unscathed.

Once the girls had sat down and put their gifts away the guys decided it was their turn. Similar to the girls, they all received a mahogany watch box. Inside they all had a Tag Heuer watch and a pair of silver monogrammed cufflinks. The gifts were received with kisses on the cheek for Julie and manly, back slapping hugs for Tim that Julie couldn't help but chuckle at.

As they all took their seats once again Julie stood by hers looking down at Tim. The room was quiet as they watched a clearly nervous Julie stand with a long white box with a wasabi green ribbon held in her hand.

"I know that it's customary to give you a wedding gift tomorrow, but I wanted to do it now baby. I don't want to risk crying tomorrow." Julie joked with a slight waver in her voice. She would cry tonight, of that Tim was certain. "I love you so much. More than I ever thought one person could love another. I knew very early that I wanted you to be my husband, that I wanted to be your wife. I can't think of a better or more honourable position, than by your side. I wanted to give you the world today; I wanted to give you something meaningful, something beautiful and special. I thought about it for months before I decided. Something you love; something that's special to you, and to me. Something that I know you never wanted to part with, but you did for me. "

As Julie spoke, with a shaking hand, she gave the box to Tim who opened it carefully and gasped at what he saw inside.

"I would give you the world. Because you made mine. I would give you anything you wanted, because you're all I want and you've given me you. It's not much..."

Tim cut her off as he stood and took her face in his hands. "It's amazing, you're amazing." The box lay on the table as Tim kissed Julie softly, yet deeply. Eric picked up the box and smiled at what he saw inside. The box was passed around the table as Tim brought Julie into his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you. " He whispered as she cried silently on his shoulder. Julie had given him the only thing he'd loved before her. She gave him back his beloved truck, completely overhauled and good as new. Sitting inside the box were the familiar keys, as well as a Polaroid of the truck newly painted, reupholstered and resurrected, parked in their garage.

Twenty minutes later found Tim and Julie pulling up outside the Joule Dallas Hotel. The Valet opened the door for Julie before jogging over to take the keys from Tim.

"Park it close, my fiancé will be coming back down soon." Tim told the valet before walking around the car to take Julie's hand, the hotel attendant already loading their bags unto the trolley to take upstairs.

Tim checked into the penthouse suite where he would be spending the night alone. Something he was not too pleased about, but understood Julie's wishes to follow tradition and spend the night apart. Their bags, already packed for their honeymoon were accompanying him. They would spend their wedding night together in the same suite tomorrow before leaving for the airport and their honeymoon destination the next morning.

Hand in hand Julie and Tim rode the elevator up to the suite. The ride was silent as Tim squeezed Julie's hand gently, staring into her beautiful eyes that were slightly sad. They never looked forward to sleeping alone, and this night seemed especially difficult. The doors opened on the building's top floor and to the Penthouse's entryway and Julie gasped. Tim had booked the hotel, insisting on taking care of every part of the honeymoon including the one night they would spend together in this room. It was huge, and beautiful. So beautiful, with an amazing view of the city. Tim lead Julie past the pool table into the living room as her eyes danced around, taking in the kitchen, dining room and library. She could see two doors, one closed that she assumed was the bathroom and one open to a beautiful big bedroom, their luggage already sitting at the foot of the bed.

They sat down at in the luxurious living room and immediately Tim's lips were on hers, his body pushing hers back into the cushions. Julie let him lead her willingly, happily, as his big body covered hers and she sighed happily into his kiss. His warm lips moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking and working her into a frenzy.

"Tim... we should stop." Julie whispered breathlessly before falling into another toe curling kiss.

"Why?" Tim groaned before continuing his previous assault on her neck, careful not to leave any marks. Julie would be none too pleased if he gave her a hickey before the wedding.

"We should wait until tomorrow baby." Julie's voice sounded pained and Tim pulled back to look into her eyes. Cupping her cheek gently he stared into her eyes. "I want the first time we make love in this room to be when we're husband and wife." Her voice was soft and her eyes were pleading with him to understand. To understand that she was not rejecting him in the slightest but instead trying to preserve something special, something they can only experience once. Tim leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"You're absolutely right baby." He whispered against her lips before sitting up and pulling Julie with him. They took a tour of the room, discovering that the closed door on the other side of the living room was in fact a second bedroom. The suite was even bigger than they had previously thought. When they found themselves in the bedroom, Julie pushed Tim out and closed the door, the temptation to 'break in the bed' too great, and she wanted to get her dress for their trip out of her suitcase and hang it up. Tim waited patiently as Julie took care of everything, getting himself an overpriced beer from the mini-bar and settling on the sofa, the TV tuned to ESPN.

Julie emerged from the bedroom after a few minutes and sat down beside Tim, cuddling into his side. Tim automatically changed the channel to some movie and wrapped his arm around Julie, handing her his beer which she sipped delicately before handing it back to him. At midnight Julie reluctantly stood up and headed to the elevator.

"Call me when you get home, ok?" Tim said as he squeezed her hand gently. Julie nodded slowly as she looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you." Julie whispered before pulling Tim into a deep kiss. They pulled apart and Julie stepped into the now waiting elevator. The doors closed and broke their eye contact. With a sigh Tim walked back to the living room and slumped down on the sofa. It was only one night, but right now, that was one night too many. Julie called about 25 mins later and they talked until Tim could hear her start to drift off. He stayed on the phone until she fell asleep before dragging himself into the bedroom and trying to get some sleep himself.

At 10am the next morning Julie woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned as she rolled over and answered the phone with a groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Good morning baby." Tim's beautiful southern lilt sounded on the other end of the line.

"Mmmm... it's so good to hear your voice. I slept terribly without you." Julie whispered as she rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Me too baby. Won't be long now though, and you'll be walking down the aisle toward me. I can't wait baby." Tim's voice was soft and filled with awe. Julie's heart ached, all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his neck. It was her favourite spot in the world; lying on Tim's chest with her face tucked into his neck, breathing in his scent with every breath she took. In that moment, she missed him so much it physically hurt.

"Mom is going to bust in here in a minute I'm sure of it. But I don't want you to hang up." Julie said in a small voice. She knew Tim was smiling on the other end of the line, she could feel it.

"I will talk to you on this phone until you're standing in front of me at the end of that aisle. I won't hang up if you don't want me to baby." Tim drawled and Julie fell even deeper in love with him.

"I can't wait to marry you. I love you so much."

"It won't be long now love... only a few hours, and you'll be mine forever."

"I already am yours. I always have been." Julie whispered as a single tear slipped from her eye and fell to the pillow beneath her. The sound of a fist lightly wrapping at the bedroom door made Julie groan.

"That's your cue sweetheart." Tim chuckled as he heard the knock before his voice dropped to a low timbre. "Say the word and I'll stay on the phone."

Julie knew he meant it. If she wanted him to, he'd keep the line open and the phone on him, talking to her all day. All the way down the aisle even. He was an amazing man.

"No. I'm being silly. I just hate being away from you. Even for a day, I hate it."

"Me too baby. But you better go, before they bust in to steal you away. I love you baby." Julie could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. He had become too perfect at saying just the right thing, and at just the right time, but more than anything, the sound of his voice had become a comfort, a warmth, a light she couldn't live without.

"I love you too." Julie whispered as she threw the covers back and swung her legs off the bed.

"Baby... Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary. I'll see you soon. I'll be the one in the big white dress." Julie smiled.

"Oh good." Tim laughed. "Thanks for telling me... I'd hate to miss you... bye baby."

Julie sighed as she whispered goodbye and ended the call. It was going to be a long day away from her love, but a day that is well worth the wait.

As predicted Tami was at the door and ready with open arms to give her daughter a long hug. At 10:30 Tyra, Mindy with Little Emily and Jess arrived. Tyra and Jess had quickly informed Julie, who had just come out of the shower and was a little surprised to see her bridesmaids standing in her bedroom, especially since she was only wearing a towel, that she was not to wear anything other than the light robe they had for her, with Bride emblazoned on the back. A set of underwear underneath however would be appreciated, they had added.

As a surprise, Tami had organised a caterer to prepare a magnificent brunch for all the girls. The spread was amazing, and there was plenty to tide them over through lunch. As they sat eating Julie called Emily over to come sit on her lap. She gave her beautiful little flower girl a special present, a jewellery set with a white satin purse embroidered with her name, and a gorgeous little tank top that said 'Flower Girl' with a beautiful pink flower.

Across town in the Penthouse, Tim was doing the exact same thing – he was giving Danny his Page boy gift. Much to his nephews delight, he was given a watch, just like the men and the little boy felt 10 feet tall.

The day passed in a whirlwind of makeup artists, hair stylists and photographers. When the moment came for Julie to finally put on her gown, the bedroom she normally shared with Tim that was now bridal central, fell into a hushed silence as Tami and Tyra helped Julie with the fastenings. When the dress was in place and Julie had stepped in front of the mirror to see herself there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Her father poked his head in and stared in awe at the sight of his beautiful daughter in her wedding gown. Coach approached Julie with a smile and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, mindful of her makeup and hair.

"You look stunning Jules." He whispered, feeling himself get a little choked up and trying valiantly to keep his emotions in check.

"Thank you. How's Tim?" Julie asked with a slight blush. Eric had been at the hotel to get ready with the groomsman, he had just come from there.

"He's doing great. Not even nervous." He smirked. "He did ask me to give you this though." Eric held out his hand with a square blue velvet box. Julie looked at it in confusion and excitement before taking the box carefully from her father's hand. She looked almost frightened of the inanimate object. Julie slipped a small note out from under the white satin ribbon that was tied around it and unfolded it.

"_Something old,  
Something new,  
and Something blue. "  
See you soon my love.  
xx Tim  
_

Julie carefully untied the satin ribbon and opened the box. She gasped as her eyes took in the contents. Inside were a yellow gold, diamond and blue sapphire antique bangle with matching necklace and earrings.

"Oh honey." Tami gasped as she peered over Julie's shoulder to see the exquisite set. "You have to take these crystals off." Tami was immediately unclasping the necklace Julie currently wore as Julie still stared at the box in her hands. It was so beautiful. So unique. So... Julie. Tim knew Julie like nobody else; she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Tami clasped the gift from Tim around Julie's neck as her father helped with the bangle. She quickly changed her earrings and admired the way the bangle matched beautifully with her gown, and with her grandmother's engagement ring; her something borrowed from her mother. She didn't know how he had managed that. Her man was amazing. And in mere minutes, he'd be her husband.

Right on time, the three vintage white Rolls Royce cars pulled up outside of the house, while the two white vintage Bentleys arrived at the hotel ready to take the bride and groom, along with the wedding party to the Dallas Arboretum.

TBC...

Please review! And don't forget to check out the **pictease** over at my blog. I'm updating it regularly... and hopefully we're finally back to our regularly scheduled programming after RL made writing and posting a near impossibility.

Also, Melting now has it's own site. http: / / meltingfic . webs . com - just remove the spaces. Also there is a link on my bio. Check it out :D


	19. Marrying Part II

_**Marrying Part 2**_

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: When Julie Taylor arrived at the Dallas Arboretum on July 22, 2017 at 6pm, to become Mrs Tim Riggins, her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat at the realisation that this was really happening. She was really marrying her best friend, the love of her life, her world. She had never been happier in all her 26 years than she was in this moment, and yet she knew, the moment that would follow this, and every one after that would just get better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

When Julie Taylor arrived at the Dallas Arboretum on October 14, 2017 at 6pm, to become Mrs Tim Riggins, her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat at the realisation that this was really happening. She was really marrying her best friend, the love of her life, her world. She had never been happier in all her 26 years than she was in this moment, and yet she knew, the moment that would follow this, and every one after that would just get better.

The white chairs were arranged on the 'Alex Camp House Lawn', the white aisle runner laid between the rows, the aisle it's self lined with bow peep poles with hanging green bouquets. At the end of the aisle Tim stood with his groomsmen upon a slightly raised white stage waiting on the arrival of his bride. Emily and Danny walked down the aisle first, arm in arm, to the music of the string quartet positioned off to the left of the ceremony as they played 'I Will Love You'. Emily looked adorable in her little white dress with a celadon green sash, as she carried her little brown pail full of white and green petals, scattering them as she went. Tim couldn't help but smile at the concentration etched on his nephew's face as he held the pillow like a bomb. He couldn't hold the chuckle in as Danny's eyes grew wider than he thought possible as he fumbled slightly with the pillow. He took his job of ring bearer seriously, and he was completely adorable in doing so.

Tim's eyes found Gracie's and he winked playfully at the 10 year old who in a matter of minutes would be his sister. She smiled big and bright as she walked slowly down the aisle, her dress the same style as Emily's however the colours were reversed. As she reached him, Tim stepped toward her and kissed her cheek gently, before whispering 'You look beautiful'. Gracie's smile grew even wider at the compliment as she took her place. He smiled as Jess, followed by Tyra all walked down the aisle. He registered that his sister-in-law and Jess looked beautiful in their celadon green knee length dresses but the excitement and slight nervousness he felt at the impending arrival of his bride stole the moment and he could do nothing more than offer the two ladies a soft smile. The music changed to Pachelbel's Canon in D Major and suddenly she was there. At the end of the aisle, on her father's arm, a vision in white. Tim couldn't see her face clearly through the veil she wore, but as she stepped closer and closer toward him, he had to keep telling himself over and over, like a mantra, that it was not proper etiquette for the groom to race down the aisle and scoop the bride up. When she was close enough that he could catch her eye through the veil, the love and the happiness he saw shining behind her beautiful eyes made the breath catch in his throat. His beautiful Jules and she was marrying him.

Tim couldn't take his eyes off his bride as she and her father stepped up to the mini stage. Eric gave Tim a short hug with his free arm, before placing Julie's hand in Tim's. Eric took one step back as the preacher began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Timothy and Julie in Holy Matrimony. Friends, this beautiful couple stand before you today in a place of honour, because they stand together as one.

They've shown us all in these past ten years that they are true to one another, they are kind and respectful of one another, and above all they are deeply and honestly in love. Their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and enter into this new and exciting chapter of their lives reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly but most importantly they enter together.

Who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?"

"Her mother and I do" Eric spoke up from behind them before taking his seat beside Tami to watch the ceremony. Tim held both of Julie's hands in his, his eyes locked on hers despite the obstacle of her veil. The smile on his face never wavered, and the tears in Julie's eyes threatened to spill at any moment.

"Julie and Timothy have written their own vows for this beautiful day. Timothy, would you like to begin?" The preacher asked and Tim took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jules, you are my heart, my love, my world. We're destined, you and I. I've always known that. With you I'm not afraid of anything, because you make me strong. I know you'll catch me whenever I fall. I know you'll love me, all the days of our lives. I know I'll love you forever and beyond. But today I vow to always try to be your strength too. To be the light in the dark. The warmth in the cold. The shoulder to cry on, with love that will never fault. This I vow to you." Tim watched as a single tear escaped from Julie's eye, but her smile never waned.

"Julie?" The preacher spoke and broke the trance they'd found themselves in.

"The first duty of love is to listen, the second to forgive; the third to be faithful always; and the fourth to never give up.

Tim, I promise to listen; I promise to be forgiving; I promise to be faithful to you and only you always; I promise to never give up on us. And should one day, you decide to leave, I promise, that I'm coming with you.

You have my heart forever my love, this I vow." Julie's final words were little more than a whisper as the tears she'd been fighting so valiantly finally spilled down her perfect cheeks.

"Do we have the rings?" The preacher asked and Billy removed them from the pillow in his son's arms. He handed them one by one to the preacher.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Timothy, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Julie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Tim slipped the diamond band on Julie's finger before winking at her.

"By the same token Julie, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Tim, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Julie slipped the brushed silver and gold band on Tim's left hand just as the sun, which had been slowly setting during the ceremony, dipped out of sight beneath the water of the lake behind them and they were bathed in darkness. But only for a moment, as perfectly timed hundreds of strategically placed fairy lights lit up all around them, bathing the scene in light. It was magical and they couldn't have timed it better.

A hush fell amongst the guests at the absolutely breathtaking sight as the preacher continued. "By the power vested in me by god and the great state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tim, you may now kiss your bride." The preacher smiled and Tim lifted Julie's veil. She smiled brightly at him as he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply yet chastely. They pulled apart with matching goofy smiles before turning to their friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Riggins."

As their friends and family applauded Tim took Julie's hand and escorted his wife down the aisle, their wedding party following behind them.

The hour and a half that followed was a whirlwind of photographs and kisses, as their guests sipped cocktails, the bride and groom along with the wedding party had their photos taken in various spots around the grounds of the arboretum, with hundreds of fairy lights and the moon as their only source of light. There was no other word for it... it was simply, magical.

Finally, after what seemed like hundreds of photographs had been taken, Julie and Tim entered their reception in the grand ballroom of Alex Camp House where their guests were seated and waiting. The room looked amazing. Round tables set up with tall vases of white flowers. The white and green theme continued throughout the room. A spray of white flowers sat atop the printed menu on each place setting. The name cards hung from the back of each chair with a white satin ribbon. Pillars in each corner of the room were adorned with the same tall vases and flower arrangements. Their amazing cake sat atop its own table to the left of the dance floor, taking pride and place. It was beautiful. The bridal table was arranged at the head of the room, a back drop of a willowy white curtain with a shear curtain of lit fairy lights behind them. It looked like a fairytale, like a scene from a grand movie and Julie couldn't prevent the gasp that left her mouth as she took in the sight. She felt like a princess in a fairytale. And as she looked up at Tim beside her, his hand holding hers firmly, she couldn't deny that he definitely fit the role of the dashing Prince.

"Hey." Julie whispered. Tim turned to her with a raised eyebrow, as they took their seats in the centre of the bridal table. "I never thanked you. The jewellery, it's just... exquisite." Julie smiled as her hand unconsciously rose to touch her necklace.

"I'm glad you like it baby. You look so beautiful." Tim whispered before leaning in to kiss his wife. His wife. Tim couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face at the thought. That fact was not going to cease to be mind blowing any time soon. Not for at least 20 or 30 years, of that he was certain.

The tinkling sound of silverware knocking against glass drew everyone's attention to the Coach. He stood proudly, microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, My name is Eric Taylor and I am the luckiest man in the world, cause I'm the father of this beautiful girl. I'd like to welcome you all to the reception. Dinner will be served shortly, but first I'd like to say a few words.

I've given a lot of speeches in my life, but none have been as important as this one. I was going to attempt to be witty and charming, but my dearest Julie and her equally beautiful mother have always told me that I should stick to football over comedy. So rather than risk embarrassing my family and my new son-in-law I'm going to keep it simple. Julie came into this world with the biggest blue eyes and the moment I looked into them I knew that she was going to be special.

Every parent thinks that of their child, it's true, but I knew without a doubt, that Julie was going to be special to the world. Her smile could always light up my world and I've had the privilege of watching as that amazing smile lights up Tim's as well. I wanted to get up here and remind Tim how lucky he is to have the love of my girl, but you only need to look at him as he is looking at Julie to see that he knows. Any reminder would be redundant. I told him once that no parent believes that anyone could love their child more than them, but he proves me wrong daily. Watching Tim and Julie together is to see true love right before your eyes. So I'm going to do something a little unorthodox.

I'm going to remind my daughter how lucky she is. She found an amazing man in Tim. I watched him grow from a lost kid, into a strong, honourable and loving man. No father could ask for more in a husband for their daughter. And I am incredibly proud to call him my son.

You kids have found something in each other that most people will search their whole lives for, to never find. You are beyond lucky. Beyond blessed. My only wish for you now is that you never take each other for granted. That you live long, happy, healthy lives together.

And your mother would never forgive me if I didn't just put it out there that grandchildren would be much appreciated.

Please join me by raising your glasses in a toast to Tim and Julie Riggins."

The room erupted as everyone in one collective voice said "To Tim and Julie" with raised glasses. Tim smiled at his beautiful bride and the tinkling of silverware against glass could be heard once more, only this time it was one hundred guests all participating at the same time. Julie laughed as Tim leaned in and gave the people what they wanted, and took what he would never stop wanting, as he stole a kiss from his bride.

Dinner was served and the unmistakable sound of laughter and happy chatter filled the room while everyone enjoyed what could only be described as a delectable three course meal. Tim and Julie had forgotten just how good the food was since they'd tasted it months ago during one of their many tastings with various caterers. This particular caterer had been divine, and they were blissfully remembering that now with every bite.

Dinner passed faster than they ever could have imagined. Tim had laughed and quite frankly had to turn away from the erotic sight and sound of Julie moaning over her dessert, a German chocolate pyramid with pecans and toasted coconut. He tried to very subtly adjust his suddenly tight pants as the waiters finished clearing all the plates and that now familiar sound of silverware against glass sounded. Billy had risen from his seat and was standing beside Tim, microphone in hand. Tim and Julie looked up at Billy as he had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hi everyone, I'm Billy Riggins, Tim's brother and Best man. Most of you know that Tim and I didn't have the most conventional childhood. I was 17 and Tim only 7 when it became just the two of us against the world. I didn't always do right by Tim. I was a kid, and I had no idea how to look after him. But it was my honour and my privilege to watch him grow up into the most amazing man I've ever known.

I have a son of my own now, and I pray nightly that he grows up to be even half the man his Uncle Tim is. For those of you who didn't know Tim when he was in high school, he was a little wild to be generous. I didn't know that there was anything wrong with that because I behaved exactly the same way he did. But when Coach Taylor moved to Dillon with his family Tim found something in him that I was unable to give him. He found the role model a teenage boy needs, he found a father figure, and he found a home. I suppose none of us really should have been surprised when Julie and Tim fell in love, but we were. Julie has always been a sweet and beautiful girl. She does exactly what her father said. She lights up the world. She brought laughter to our sad, unstable home. She brought light into Tim's world. She gave him the most precious gift when she gave him her love. I've always told him he was one of the luckiest men in the world to have the love of such a wonderful woman. A woman who supports him, trusts him, believes in him. A woman who is good and kind and intelligent beyond anyone I've ever known. But what I neglected to tell him was how lucky Julie is to have him too. No matter what the town of Dillon ever thought Tim was destined to do great things. Julie knew that, and so did I even if I didn't always tell him. But most important of all. Tim has always been a good man. But with Julie, he was able to shine and be great.

You brought my brother to life with your love Julie, and for that I will always be in your debt. Ten years ago it stopped being Tim & I against the world, Julie showed us both how to stop fighting against it, but rather live in it. Jules, I'm so proud to call you my family and my sister.

To Tim and Julie." Billy raised his glass in toast along with the rest of the room and Julie slyly wiped away a tear. Tim stood and hugged his brother. As the two brother's took their seats, Tyra stood.

"My name is Tyra Collette and I have had the honour of standing beside Julie today as her Maid of Honour. It might seem like an odd choice to some, considering that Tim and I dated back in high school. Or because when Billy Riggins married my sister Mindy seven years ago they made Tim and I brother and sister. That's right folks; you've got your own little Jerry Springer episode right here". The room erupted in to laughter as Tyra told the joke in the way only Tyra could; she winked at Julie and Tim before taking to the microphone once more.

"I'll admit that when Julie first told me, ten years ago that she was in love with Tim Riggins, I was nervous. Hell I was terrified. Tim's reputation seemed too much for my sweet and beautiful friend and I was so scared she'd get hurt. But no one was more surprised when I saw Julie and Tim sitting on the bleachers together a week later. It wasn't the fact that they were sitting together on the otherwise empty stand; it was the way Tim was looking at her. It was so profound; I can still remember almost a decade later, just as if it were yesterday.

I'd never seen anyone look at another person with so much love before. I became your biggest supporter then. I figured that anyone who loved my best friend as much as Tim clearly did deserved the benefit of the doubt. Every fear or worry I ever had turned out to be completely unfounded. Julie even managed to bring Tim and me together for Billy and Mindy's wedding.

We didn't exactly get along, but somehow Julie made us friends. She has this uncanny ability to see the good in everyone and bring it out. She saw the good in me; she saw the good in Tim, in a town full of people who had written us both off.

Julie has been my best friend for ten years. I love her like a sister, and today, my brother-in-law Tim gave me the greatest gift when he made her my sister.

So I propose a toast to Tim and Julie,

May your love remain strong to sustain you during times of struggle and enrich the good times you will share together.

May the joy you feel today, be carried with you every day of your long and blessed lives together.

May every dream come true, may every hurt be swift, and every happiness never ending." Tyra raised her glass and the room followed suit. After a quick sip of champagne Tyra hugged both Tim and Julie before taking her seat once more.

Before they knew it, the MC was on the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to invite Mr and Mrs Riggins to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife."

Julie smiled at Tim's proffered hand, before placing hers upon his. His fingers closed over hers and she felt that now familiar shiver run through her whenever he touched her. Standing, she let her husband lead her onto the dance floor. The string quartet began playing Elvis Presley's I can't help falling in love with you. They danced slowly, moving together as one. Julie rested her forehead against Tim's shoulder; her face turned into his neck and couldn't help but smile as she breathed in the familiar, comforting and yet still very arousing scent of the man she loved more than anything else in the world. They glided around the floor for only a few moments before Tim pulled back enough to look into Julie's eyes.

"I love you baby... so much." He whispered as she smiled adoringly up at him. There was no other word for it. She adored him, and it was written all over her face.

"I love you too husband." He smiled just as the music of the string quartet faded away and the opening beats of a song so familiar to Julie began to play, after all it was her favourite song. She looked at Tim in utter surprise, he hadn't told her about this. But as he pointed over her shoulder and she turned to see Lady Antebellum standing on the small stage in the corner of the room she was dumbfounded. The group smiled brightly as they started to sing Love's Lookin' Good on You. Julie stared in awe at the group before Tim spun her around to face him and they begun dancing happily to the upbeat song.

They were quickly joined by the bridal party, and eventually their guests as Tim twirled a laughing Julie around the floor. Time passed all too quickly, as it has a tendency to do when you're having fun and before they knew it they were tossing the bouquet and the garter. The room hollered and wolf whistled as Tim disappeared beneath Julie's skirt to remove the garter with his teeth. He couldn't help but laugh when a shocked and blushing Jack caught the flimsy piece of blue and white satin and lace complete with cowboys logo and miniature football. Tyra caught the flying bouquet with ease and Julie didn't miss the look that passed between Tyra and Jack. Julie filed that little nugget of information away determined to call Tyra and grill her upon their return from their honeymoon.

At the cutting of the cake, Tim wisely decided to forgo the semi-traditional smashing of cake into the face, and was rewarded with a deep and passionate kiss from his new bride. The cake was beautiful, stunning, a perfect mix of elegant, feminine and masculine. In green and white, the delicious four tiered square cake had a different filling for each layer. The base tier was a devil's food cake with Chocolate Mousse, a thin layer of Chocolate Ganache, and Fresh raspberries. Followed by Vanilla Cake with Lemon French Cream and Fresh Raspberries, then Red Velvet cake with Cream Cheese Icing. The top tier was an Italian sponge with Galliano and Chantilly cream. They'd tasted every flavour at the bakery and hadn't been able to decide so they'd gone with one of each. They were mouth watering, and judging by the relative silence from their guests while they ate, Tim and Julie figured it was pretty safe to say that everyone agreed with their choices.

Once the cake plates and coffee cups were cleared the MC's voice came over the speaker system.

"Alright folks. The bride and groom are going to take one last spin around the dance floor, so everyone who has still yet to have a dance with the lovely couple, this is your last chance for the evening before they steal away into the night.

The bride and groom have asked me to thank you all for coming and making this important night so special. On behalf of Tim and Julie, we all hope you've had a wonderful time tonight. Good evening everyone, now how about one last round of applause for the happy couple. "

The room erupted in applause as Tim and Julie took to the floor, they danced slowly to the soft music from the band before breaking off to dance with their guests. After twenty minutes of dancing with guest after guest, Julie found herself dancing with her new brother-in-law.

"Well hello little sister." Billy drawled in his deep southern brogue, so similar to his brothers.

"Hello big brother." Julie smiled. She liked Billy, she'd come to love him like a brother over the past ten years, as she watched him mature into a husband and father, but most importantly to her, into a wonderful and supportive brother for Tim.

"So Miss Julie... You've tamed wild Timmy Riggins, what are you going to do for an encore?" Billy asked playfully with a cheeky smile and a lazy wink.

"Hmm..." Julie murmured as she turned to watch her husband dance around the floor with his 5 year old niece in one arm, his 2 year old niece in the other and smiled as the girls giggled happily in their uncle's arms. The answer to Billy's question had been in the back of her mind for a while, but watching Tim now, it was suddenly crystal clear and demanding attention in the forefront.

Julie turned back to Billy and with a soft smile whispered. "Make him a Daddy."

Leave me love people... I've been worried about this chapter... so show me some love, please. :D


	20. Delivering

_**Delivering**_

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Time flies when you're having fun. That's what Tim had always been told, and up until he was 17, he was sure that was a crock of shit. Time had always dragged for him. Each day seemed endless, let alone each week, each month, each year. He felt he'd lived 100 lifetimes in the span of 17 short years. But since meeting Julie, he finally understood that old expression. Twelve years had passed in what seemed like, the blink of an eye.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Time flies when you're having fun. That's what Tim had always been told, and up until he was 17, he was sure that was a crock of shit. Time had always dragged for him. Each day seemed endless, let alone each week, each month, each year. He felt he'd lived 100 lifetimes in the span of 17 short years. But since meeting Julie, he finally understood that old expression. Twelve years had passed in what seemed like, the blink of an eye. They graduated high school, were accepted into college, and graduated college. He was drafted into the NFL; he went to the super bowl – twice, the second time around he won. It was a year after their wedding, and the Cowboys had made it to the super bowl again, and this time, Tim went home with a brand new ring and the MVP trophy. It had been a hell of a year. A year that also included walking the red carpet with his beautiful wife at the ESPY Awards, and winning Best Male Athlete. Another milestone he never dreamed would be possible back in Dillon. That night, a year ago, in front of millions of people, felt like yesterday. The ESPYs felt like yesterday. But the last few months, they had really flown. Tim couldn't quite believe just how quick 9 months went by.

And yet here he stood, staring through the glass into the hospital watching his daughter sleep. His daughter. Tim couldn't help but chuckle when he and Julie had found out that they were having a little girl. God sure as shit had a sense of humour, giving Tim Riggins a little girl. It was a whole new kind of karma. But Lord, was she beautiful. Lying there, wrapped in her little pink blanket dozing. It had been a long day, and he could use a nap himself, but the sight of his 2 hour old daughter was one he was finding impossible to break away from. She was the perfect mix of the two of them, and the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She took his breath away. She had blue eyes, but every baby has he'd been told, it would take time to see if they'd stay blue or if they'd transform into green, brown... either way, Tim didn't care, she was beautiful. His Peyton.

Tim glanced down at his watch and realised he'd been standing there, just watching her sleep, for the best part of half an hour, so reluctantly he turned and headed down the corridor to Julie's room. Having money was really great sometimes. The fact that they were in one of the best hospitals, in a private suite, was one of those really great times. When Tim entered the room he saw a freshly showered and exhausted looking Julie lying in bed.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered as his stride lengthened, and his pace quickened so he could get to her sooner. Tim sat on the edge of the hospital bed and took Julie's softly smiling face in his hands before kissing her deeply.

"I love you so much baby." Tim whispered as he leant his forehead against hers. He'd been terrified earlier. All of his excitement and joy had suddenly turned into pure and utter fear just as the doctor told Julie it was time to push. He was frightened that something would go wrong. That Julie would be hurt or worse. That something would happen to the baby. His little girl. And for a moment he'd been completely paralysed. It wasn't until Julie's grip on his hand tightened to the point of pain that his head turned towards her, almost as if in slow motion, and he saw the fear and stress, pain and exhaustion on her face that he snapped out of it. She was being so strong, barely making a sound, only grunting here and there, the odd painful moan thrown in. She was nothing like the TV births he'd ever seen. She was so damn strong. He knew he had to man up looking into her beautiful blue eyes. So he'd squeezed her hand right back and kissed her forehead, looking deep into her eyes as she gazed right back. It was only moments later that Peyton screamed her way into the world. Tim had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"I love you too Tim. More than I can ever say." Julie's words were choked as tears fell from her eyes. Tim wiped them away gently as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so tired." She whispered as she clung to him.

"Sleep, baby. I'll stay right here, all night. I won't leave." He promised and she pulled back enough to look into his eyes.

"Promise?" She looked frightened again, and Tim knew why. Julie had a fear of hospitals. Too much time spent in them over the years with her dad's players, then Tim. The final straw had been her father's accident years earlier.

"I promise. Right here Jules." Placated, Julie finally lay back on the bed; Tim moved to the chair beside the bed and held her hand.

"No baby, lie with me?" Julie asked in a weak whisper. She really was exhausted... 12 hours of labour will do that to you. Tim was up out of his seat in an instant. Julie shifted over a little, and Tim climbed into bed with her, lying on his side and pulling her against his body. Tim kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, and it was mere seconds before Julie's breaths evened out as she fell asleep.

Tim didn't know exactly when he had fallen asleep, but the sound of a baby crying coming nearer and nearer woke him with a start. He looked around frantically just in time to see the nurse enter the room carrying Peyton. The older lady smiled when she saw Tim lying in bed with a still slumbering Julie. Glancing at his watch, Tim saw it was 2am.

"We've got a hungry little girl here who needs her Momma." The nurse whispered with a smile. Tim smiled back warmly before turning to Julie; he woke her up with a kiss against her cheek and whispers in her ear. As soon as she heard him say the words. 'Our daughter needs you.' Julie was up. Tim stood from the bed and took the tiny bundle from the nurse. The baby's cries lessened in his arms and he couldn't stop the smile from splitting his face at that fact. Tim gingerly transferred Peyton to Julie, who now had her nightgown undone, her left breast exposed and the nurse; who had moved to her left; was draping a small towel over her shoulder. Julie positioned the baby and listened as the nurse taught her how to make sure Peyton latched on properly.

Tim could feel his eyes misting as he sat on the edge of the bed watching his beautiful wife feed their newborn daughter. He pulled out his cell phone quickly and started snapping photos.

"Very good Mrs Riggins, you're a natural." The soft spoken nurse smiled at a beaming Julie.

"I always knew she would be." Tim whispered. He didn't know why he felt the need to whisper, but the atmosphere just seemed to warrant a soft voice. Julie looked up at him and smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever been privileged to witness. Tim watched Julie, watch Peyton, as she fed happily at her mother's breast. He couldn't believe how moving it was. How beautiful. He'd never really thought of it before, it had never even crossed his mind, but watching it, he was overcome with a sense of pride and the deepest love for his wife and child. He closed his eyes for a moment to savour it.

"Baby?" At Julie's voice Tim looked up and saw that Peyton was now propped up on Julie's shoulder as Julie rubbed her back gently, coaxing.

"You look unbelievably beautiful doing that." Tim said with a smile and a slow wink and watched captivated as the blush spread across Julie's cheeks. The moment was interrupted however when Peyton belched. He couldn't stop the laugh that burst from his chest. Less than 10 hours old and the little girl could belch with the big boys.

"Good girl." Julie whispered, turning her head to kiss the baby's cheek while trying desperately not to laugh. How did such a big sound come from such a little girl? "Baby, did everyone get off ok?" Julie asked as he finally calmed his laughter.

Tim nodded. "Yes, Mom, Dad and Gracie are back at the house and will be back in the morning. Billy is driving up tomorrow, he's going to bring Mindy and the kids another time, once we're all settled." Tim answered as Julie shifted the baby from her shoulder to her other breast where Peyton continued to suckle happily.

"Ok. Good." Julie's voice was soft and Tim could hear the fatigue in her voice. Once Peyton was tapped off and sleeping peacefully again, he was going to insist that Momma got some shut eye too. Ten minutes later Peyton had a full tummy, was burped and had a diaper change, the nurse leant forward to take her from Julie. But Julie wouldn't relinquish the baby. "I want keep her in here with me." Julie stated firmly and the nurse smiled softly.

"You really should get some rest Mrs Riggins, your daughter is in good hands." The nurse smiled but Julie just looked over to Tim with panic in her eyes.

"Don't you have one of those little wheelie cribs you can bring in here?" Tim asked. He hated seeing Julie in such distress. He looked at the nice nurse sternly, trying to convey with his eyes that their daughter would not be leaving this room. She backed down, and nodded slowly.

"Of course Mr Riggins. I'll bring one in." The nurse left immediately and Julie mouthed the words 'thank you' to Tim who mouthed back 'I love you'.

At six am, they were awoken by Peyton for the second time and again Tim watched in awe as Julie fed their new baby girl. It was a sight he didn't think he'd ever get tired of. It was too perfect. Julie had managed to dose for another hour after Peyton had fed. Tim had held his little pink bundle in his arms the whole time, never moving from his seat beside Julie. She was so soft, this little girl, so small she almost fit into his hand, and so perfect. Tim was floored that he helped create something so wonderful. Julie was sitting up and eating breakfast, while Peyton dosed in her little crib, when their family knocked gently on the door at 8am. Tami's face poked round the door first.

"Hi, Can I come in?" She asked softly. Tim jumped up from his chair and opened the door for her. He smiled and kissed her cheek gently as she struggled her way in with her arms full of gifts.

"Hey Nanna. Come on in." Tim smiled as Coach and Gracie followed Tami in.

As Gracie and Tami fussed over Julie and Peyton, Eric stood beside Tim and placed his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Did you get any sleep son?" Eric asked as his eyes never left the girls.

"Yeah, I did. I'm good Dad." Tim answered. It was still kinda new calling The Coach 'Dad'. But it was something that Tim had embraced whole heartedly when they'd discussed it 11 months earlier.

They'd been hosting Thanksgiving at their house. The Coach and Mrs T, along with Gracie, plus Billy, Mindy and the kids were all staying at the house. Tim and Julie's usually big and spacious house was packed full of family. Not to mention the unexpected coupling of Tyra and Jack. They'd been together for a year, apparently they'd hit it off at the wedding. They were bunking down in the apartment above the garage. Street and his family were coming over for lunch on the day. 15 people were going to be crammed into their dining room that day. It was the day after Thanksgiving when Tami and the Coach had sat down with Tim and Julie with the expressed desire to 'talk'. Tim had always dreaded the words 'We need to talk'. But this time, it had turned out better than he ever could have imagined.

"Your father and I have been talking." Tami had started as the two couples gathered in the formal living room while Gracie watched TV in the family room.

"Ok. Is this something we should be concerned about?" Julie asked gripping Tim's hand tightly.

"No, not at all honey. Everything's perfect. Don't worry." Coach was quick to answer seeing the worry all over Julie's face.

"What we've been talking about is the fact that we've had you in our lives for 12 years now honey." Tami spoke smiling at Tim. "Eleven of those you've been with Jules. We love you sweetheart. You're an amazing man and we're so proud of you. So proud that you're our son." Tami began to tear up, her voice becoming choked as she finished.

"What your mother is trying to say is that if you're open to it Tim, we'd love it if you'd call us Mom and Dad." Eric finished for a now crying Tami. Tim was stunned, to say the least. He considered Eric and Tami his family, of course. In fact he'd considered them that for about 10 years, maybe more. But never in his life would he ever have expected that he would one day be privileged enough to be accepted into this amazing family.

"Tim?" Tami spoke after Tim had remained silent.

"Yeah. Absolutely." He answered still stunned. From that moment on, he'd called them Mom and Dad. And he was still stunned.

It would be another four months before they discovered they would be parents. Tim and Julie had discussed Julie going off the pill since returning home from their four week honeymoon at Eden Rock in St Barths. But it wasn't until twelve months after their wedding that they finally decided it was time. When they did the math, they discovered that it took about two months for Julie to become pregnant. A fact they were told was quite spectacular. After 11 years on the pill, it only took two months after stopping it to get pregnant. Tim had some powerful swimmers. He had been rather cocky when he'd been told that.

He still remembered the day Julie told him she was pregnant like it was yesterday. He'd come rushing home from training after receiving a text message from her. It was rather vague. It simply said "Come home asap. I need you." He'd panicked reading it, fearing the worst. He hadn't bothered parking his truck. Simply pulled it up by their front door and leapt from it. Julie yanked the front door open before he reached it and jumped into his arms.

"Baby? What's going on?" Tim asked as he held her tightly. Julie's legs had wrapped around his hips, her arms around his neck. She'd pressed her face against the side of his, her fingers winding in his hair. "Talk to me Jules." He carried her two steps inside the door, but didn't bother going any further. Julie pulled back enough to look into his face, and when Tim saw the biggest smile he'd ever seen gracing her face he relaxed. If nothing else, he knew it wasn't bad news. Julie cupped his face in her delicate hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Welcome home daddy." She whispered and Tim could feel the wide and most likely goofy smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He whispered and hugged Julie tighter to him when she nodded. Tim had carried her upstairs to their bedroom and made love all afternoon. That was seven months, one nursery and a tonne of doctor's appointments ago. They'd found out at 5 months that they were expecting a little girl, and Julie had gone on a mission designing the nursery. He'd told her to paint it pink and make it as girly as she wanted, but Julie had never been one to conform to the norm, and when he'd walked into the freshly painted room to see that it was a very pale shade of mint green he'd been surprised. But when Julie had told him that she wanted something that would work in case the next one was a boy he'd engulfed her in his big arms for a tight hug. He loved the idea of creating a family with Julie, of making babies together. It made his heart swell.

He'd had a ball putting the white wood crib together with the coach, and happily moved it around the room a million times as Tami and Julie stood in the door way deciding what just the right spot was. Tim had come home from training one day to find Julie in the nursery adding little touches. A white bookcase and change table had all been delivered that day, and by the time Tim arrived home Julie had all but finished the room. He walked around looking at the pictures on the wall and couldn't help but smile. The pictures were of Julie's favourite character, a little soft toy from hallmark of all things, but she loved that 'original very cute bear'. He'd come to know more than he ever needed to about the forever friends bear.

But the ones that made him the happiest were the ones in the frames on the bookcase. There was a photo of the two of them from their wedding. There was one from college. One of Gracie, Mom and Dad. One of all of them together. One of Billy, Mindy and the Kids, and one of all the Riggins and Taylors together. They were perfect and arranged on the shelves with the complete Peter Rabbit collection and the little golden book library. There were various stuffed animals around the room, and one sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. Above the crib in a soft pink, the same shade as the sheets in the crib, the throw pillow on the rocking chair and the delicate curtains, was a wooden script that read 'Peyton'. It was beautiful, and perfect, and just for their little girl.

Tim couldn't wait to take her home and put her to bed in the room her mother had painstakingly decorated to perfection for her. His little princess. His baby girl. She was already spoiled, but she was just going to have to get used to that.

Tim watched and participated as what seemed like millions of photos were taken. However the rest of the family were ushered out when Julie's OBGYN came in.

"Well Mrs Riggins, I'm very pleased to tell you that you'll be leaving us tomorrow if you think you're up for it. You are more than welcome to stay a couple more nights if you need the time to rest, otherwise you're doing excellent and you'll be fine to go home." The doctor finally spoke after looking over Julie's chart and taking her blood pressure, temperature and pulse.

"Oh thank god." Julie sighed with relief before her head snapped up. "What about Peyton?" Julie's voice was filled with worry and Tim could see that the doctor was trying not to smile.

"She'll be accompanying you of course. She's the picture of health, and absolutely beautiful." The doctor finally let the smile spread over his face as he nodded and moved towards the door.

"Thanks doc." Tim called out before the doctor left. He turned back to Julie, not waiting for a response and took her hand in his.

"Thank you baby." Julie whispered softly before stroking Tim's cheek with her free hand.

"What for?" Tim asked confused.

"You've been amazing, I'm so proud to be your wife, to be the mother of our child. You're an amazing man and I love you so much." A tear slipped from her eye and Tim moved in quickly to kiss it off her cheek.

"I love you, you're my world." Tim whispered before climbing on to the bed beside Jules and pulling her into his arms. One more night and they'd be taking their beautiful little Peyton Lily home. Tim smiled at the thought. His mother had died when he was just a boy. Cancer. He didn't remember her as much as he'd like to, but he remembered that she was kind, and gentle, and he never once doubted her love for him. Lily, his momma, would live forever in their daughter. She would have been proud to hold her granddaughter in her arms and a small part of him still ached that she wouldn't. But his daughter would not want for love, would never doubt that she was loved. His daughter will be the most loved little girl in the world, because that was his job now, and Tim would not fail.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, I had a death in the family. Writing wasn't my first priority, as i'm sure you can understand. Check out the website for pictures of Miss Peyton Lily Riggins. http: / / meltingfic. webs. com**

**Oh yeah, and please comment. I'm nervous about this one. So go on, press that little button and make me feel better. :)**


	21. Multiplying

Rating: M

Fandom: Tulie

Description: Nothing, not even 10 years of love and life with Julie Taylor, and two years with Julie Riggins, could ever have prepared him for the joy, for the love, for the bliss of holding his child in his arms.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

* * *

When Tim was 16, he thought his life had peaked. He thought that playing ball, drinking with Street and sleeping his way through their small little town was better than he could ever hope for. Until the Taylor's moved to Dillon. Everything changed with their arrival. Street ended up paralysed and every vision for the future Tim had ever had died. When they won State that year he figured that was his moment of greatness. And when he ended up homeless because his brother was sleeping with his ex, he knew that the best days of his life had already passed him by. But then, Coach Taylor took him into his home, and he found out what a real family looked like. It wasn't perfect, far from it, but it was filled with love, trust and loyalty. Things Tim's life had been devoid of for the majority of it. When Coach had kicked him out, he hadn't been surprised. He'd always figured that it was a matter of time, after all, the best days of his life had already passed, the small reprieve living with the Taylor's had offered him was a mere oasis, fleeting and surreal. But then, things changed, the way they always do. And he found himself hoping. How could he not, when he held Julie Taylor in his arms? When he kissed her full lips and felt his heart explode with the love he had for her.

But what amazed him most, was the love he felt from her. He'd always known she loved him. Never doubted it for a second. Because she spent every moment they were together showing him. Tim had found himself wishing, hoping and praying for a future that included Julie Taylor, and the best days of his life seemed to be waiting for him rather than passing him by. When he graduated from college, he had a moment, an epiphany where he realised that every day he spent with Julie was the best day of his life. That each one became better and better, and his hopes changed again. He wanted a career, a marriage, a family, and wanted it all with her. He knew his life hadn't peaked. He knew without a doubt, the best was yet to come.

But nothing, not even 10 years of love and life with Julie Taylor, and two years with Julie Riggins, could ever have prepared him for the joy, for the love, for the bliss of holding his child in his arms. Of breathing in that distinctive baby scent as he kissed Peyton's forehead. Watching her take her first wobbly steps. The heartbreak of hearing her cry. The joy of watching Julie 'help' her blow out the candle on her first birthday cake. The love that engulfed him when she whispered her first words 'Dada' or the first time she whispered 'Love you dadda'. Nothing could have prepared him for Peyton Lily Riggins. And not even she could have prepared him for Emerson Rose Riggins.

Emerson was born 2 years and 11 months after Peyton. She was a gorgeous little pink, chubby cherub. And though he knew it wasn't possible, Tim could have sworn that she smiled at him the first time she looked up at him when she was a mere 20 minutes old. But that was their little secret. Daddy and his Emmie. The day she was born had been the most perfect day since Peyton came into the world. He was thrilled to be having another girl, despite the jokes of the guys on the team, Street and Jack, he couldn't imagine having anyone but her. He loved Peyton so much, more than he ever thought anyone could love another person that when they were told that their new baby would be another girl he was so happy to have another little Princess he almost cried. His girls, his princesses, they are his life, his world. Tim Riggins was the luckiest man in the world, because he had the love of the three most beautiful women in the world. Julie, who was still his last thought at night, and his first in the morning. Peyton and Emmie, his beautiful little girls who were the perfect mix of himself and their mother, that they were exquisite. Life couldn't possibly get any better. It couldn't.

Playing in his third super bowl the year before Emmie was born had been great; losing the game wasn't so great. But it hadn't stung like the first time. He'd looked up into the crowd at the end of the game and he'd found himself smiling. Julie and Peyton were in that crowd. They were waiting for him. They were the best things in his life; a game meant nothing, because he had them. He'd already won the best game, the best prize, and the best ring sat permanently on his left ring finger, he didn't need another.

That summer he won his second Espy. Sure, that had been pretty damn great. Julie had looked so damn beautiful. Peyton was two, and they had avoided any events that weren't completely necessary in favour of spending every moment with their gorgeous little girl. It was the first time since she was born that Tim saw Julie in formal attire. And when she walked out of the bedroom of their hotel suite in LA in the most beautiful purple dress he'd been floored. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away. She amazed him, and in so many ways. She walked the red carpet with him like a pro. And though they had done this before, it was an experience to watch Julie shed her usual shy persona and play the role of NFL wife. She easily answered every reporter that asked about her dress and her shoes and her jewellery. Tim never could figure out why it mattered that a woman named Vera made her dress, or some guy named Valentino her shoes, or that she wore Neil Lane jewellery. She looked stunning, what did it matter whose name was on the tag? But she answered every time with a smile and any other questions the reporters asked. She had an incredible instinct, like a sixth sense, that told her when to jump in and save him, when to squeeze his hand extra tight, when to smile encouragingly. She knew just what to do and when. Winning that night had been amazing. Making Emie two months later had been better.

The day they brought Emmie home from the hospital had probably been the best day of Tim's life. The labour had been quick and Julie had delivered without any complications or problems and was remarkably cleared to leave the hospital after only 24 hours. So they had decided together to wait to introduce Peyton to her little sister. Mom and Dad had been staying at the house with Gracie, the three of them looking after a delighted Peyton. She loved to be doted on by her Gammie, Gampa and Aunt Gracie. When Tim had pulled the truck up to the house, and after helping Julie out before reaching in to the back to remove the baby carrier from its holder, he couldn't help but laugh as he heard the very familiar sound of his daughter's happy squeal from behind the closed front door. When Tami had opened the door Tim had quickly intercepted his daughter as she ran full ball at Julie, prepared to leap into her mother's arms completely ignorant of the fact that Mommy couldn't handle that right now. Tim had one arm around Peyton's tiny waist and lifted her off the ground as the other still held the baby capsule. Gently and with a whispered warning to be careful with Momma, Tim handed Peyton to Julie.

"Hi baby, you miss me?" Julie asked, the smile nearly splitting Peyton's face as she nodded, her curly hair bobbing around her head at the action.

"Where's baby Momma?" Peyton asked in her cute little broken English that was so common for toddlers.

"Daddy's got her honey. You can see her in a minute, once we get inside. Would you like that?" Julie's only answer was the same accentuated head bobbing.

"Dadda, cuddle?" Peyton asked from Julie's arms and Tim couldn't help but smile at his gorgeous girl.

"Yes baby." Tim answered thankful that Eric had come out to greet them and could take the capsule from his hands. Tim reached out and took Peyton from a thankful Julie as she was still tired and weak from the delivery. "Come on darlin. Let's go see Emmie." Tim whispered to his daughter who smiled brilliantly at her daddy before wrapping her arms around his neck.

They entered the house and followed Eric and Tami into the family room. Eric placed the capsule down on the coffee table and the grandparents fawned all over baby Emmie. Tim offered Julie his hand and helped her lower herself into the armchair gently; she was still tender and probably would be for a few more days at least. When Tim sat down on the sofa with Peyton to introduce her to her little sister, his little girl suddenly went very shy.

"What's wrong darlin?" Tim asked as Peyton buried her face in his neck.

"The baby is there." Peyton's words were mumbled against his neck and Tim threw a smile to Julie. Peyton was nervous to meet her little sister.

"Yes she is honey. Her name is Emmie and she really wants to meet her big sister." Tim said as he rubbed Peyton's back.

"Really?"

"Really." Tim smiled as Peyton finally relaxed her hold on his neck and peaked at the capsule. Once she caught a glimpse of the baby, all her nervousness vanished and she jumped out of Tim's lap to stand in front of the capsule and stare down at baby Emerson. Tim smiled as he watched her, she didn't move, didn't try to touch Emmie, just stared at her baby sister in awe.

Tim couldn't help but think of the day 5 months earlier, when they sat Peyton down and told her she would be a big sister. She'd looked at them confused at first. Her little face scrunched up in thought as she considered the news. When she finally spoke, it was to ask a question that had Tim smiling so big it almost hurt his face, it was just so damn cute.

"Will it be a boy baby or a girl baby?" Peyton had asked with all the seriousness a 2 year old could muster.

"A girl honey." Julie had answered as she ran her hand over her hair and rubbed her back.

"Good, I don't like boys." Peyton had stated firmly.

"Good girl, you keep it that way." Tim laughed as he looked at her scrunched up nose.

"Tim!" Julie scolded before turning back to Peyton. "But Daddy's a boy honey, you like daddy."

"Daddy's not a boy." She stated with perfect certainty and Tim looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. Maybe they'd need to have a little chat with her about the differences between boys and girls. That was a chat he'd hoped to never have with her, especially not when she was only two.

"No?" Julie asked before looking at Tim worriedly.

"He's a daddy." Peyton stated nodding her head emphatically. Tim and Julie burst out laughing. It was the cutest thing they'd ever seen or heard in their whole lives and they wished more than anything that they'd been videoing it. It was so gorgeous. Tim lifted Peyton into his lap and placed little kisses all over her giggling face. It was a cherished memory, one Tim would carry all his life, and he was sure that it would never cease to bring a smile to his face.

It wasn't until a few days later when they broke the news that she'd have to move out of the nursery and into her own room that Peyton threw a full blown tantrum. Her first one. Suddenly she didn't want the new baby anymore. It was her room, her crib. Julie had to bribe her with a big girl room, one where she could pick the colour and her big girl bed. It had become the 'Pink Palace' as Tim called it. They'd pretty much caved and given her nearly everything she wanted. Nearly. But it worked, she loved her room and moved out of the nursery without any more fuss. Anything to keep the peace.

Tim and Julie had been really careful to prepare Peyton for the new baby. They'd heard horror stories about children being jealous and angry that they'd been 'replaced'. So they'd done everything they could to make sure Peyton new she wasn't being 'replaced', that they loved her more than anything in the world. Peyton was even excited about the new baby. She loved to rub Julie's belly and feel the baby kick. It had been amazing watching her face lit up as she felt the baby kick her hand. Watching her now, she had the same expression on her face. Tim and Julie had no need to worry, Peyton was already madly in love with her baby sister.

Eric and Tami stayed for a week after Emerson was born, and their help had been a god send. By the time they had to leave to go back to Dillon, Tim and Julie had a routine down and were well prepared to look after two little girls. In fact, they discovered they had an unexpected little helper. Peyton loved to dote on her sister and would always jump at the chance to help. Whether it was as simple as opening a door for Momma, or running into the other room to grab something. She was a little cutie and did whatever she could to help look after her baby sister.

After a couple of months Tim decided there was a particular gift he wanted to get Julie. When Peyton was born he bought her an eternity ring. A beautiful band of pink and white diamonds. The day Emerson was born he'd given her another piece of jewellery, another band of simple white diamonds that stacked atop the previous ring. But there was something else he wanted to do. So after practice he drove to a place he hadn't been in years.

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Tim removed his shirt and Julie gasped. He'd been expecting to get a reaction, he wasn't sure what kind and he wasn't sure if he should be scared. But when he looked up into her face, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide he knew he'd better start talking.

"Jules." He began only to be cut off by Julie.

"Did I see what I think I saw?"

Tim nodded slowly, he'd wanted to play with her a little but decided it probably wasn't the best idea right now so simply walked towards her and took her hands in his.

"Are you mad?" He asked with a puppy dog expression that Julie could never resist. She shook her head at him slowly, her mouth still hanging open in shock.

"Can I see?" She whispered and Tim smiled gently at her. He raised first his left arm and then his right to remove the bandages and reveal the tattoos that lay beneath them. On the inside of each bicep he'd had his girls names permanently inked into his skin. Peyton on his left, Emerson on his right. Julie reached up to touch the fresh ink but pulled her hand away before she made contact. "They need to be cleaned." She whispered taking his hand and leading him into their bathroom.

Julie never said a word as she gently cleaned and tended to his tattoos. Her silence started freaking Tim out and finally he reached up, stilling her hand and looking deep into her eyes.

"Say something Jules." He demanded as gently as he could in a deep voice. He watched her shiver at the sound of his deep drawl and fought back the smirk that wanted to etch its way onto his face at the fact that he could still make her quiver with just the sound of his voice.

"Why do you always get tattoos without telling me first?" She asked with a playful glint in her eyes and Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

"You like them?" He asked and watched as Julie bit her lip while she nodded. Oh she liked them alright, that little lip bite just clued him in to just how much she liked them. Julie was more than a little surprised to find that ink on Tim turned her on. Made her hotter than hell. She loved running her fingers and her tongue around the lines of the sun on his shoulder blade, and seeing their children's name on his skin was having the same effect. Their children, the babies they'd made together, were forever printed on his skin. Thank god they could make love again, cause her body was begging for his. Tim practically lunged at Julie, his lips finding hers and mating passionately as he guided her backwards into the bedroom.

They couldn't get their clothes off fast enough, Tim struggling with his belt and zipper before giving up and placing her hand at the fastenings of his jeans. Julie had them undone in no time and was pushing the denim off his hips to pool on the ground at his feet. Tim gathered the skirt of her nightgown in his hands before pulling it over her head and dropping it carelessly on the floor. He stepped out of his jeans and lifted Julie into the air. Her legs wrapped around his hips immediately as Tim carried her to their bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Tim gently placed Julie in the centre of the bed, dropping his boxers and dragging her lace panties down her legs. With a growl Tim crawled up the bed to hover above her. Julie had been self-conscious the first time they had made love after Peyton was born. Nervous that he wouldn't like the changes in her body, however temporary they had proved to be. But Tim had found it a turn on. Her body was different, and it took several months for her to return to the size she was pre-pregnancy but to Tim it was physical proof that she had carried and delivered their child. Something that tugged at his heart and surprisingly his libido. Now Julie knew how much Tim enjoyed the temporary extra softness of her body, knew he loved to nuzzle the soft, yet slight remaining belly she carried. Loved to lave it with kisses and gentle caresses. Knew he was in awe that her body had carried a life they created together. Julie would lose the remaining baby weight just like she had with Peyton, but while it was still there Tim enjoyed it thoroughly. Tonight was no exception. He ran his tongue in teasing circles along her flesh, dropping sucking kisses here and there before moving further down. He teased her most sensitive areas with a well practiced ease that never failed to send her reeling before climbing back up her body to take her mouth in a deep kiss.

When his hips met hers, his body being cradled in-between her thighs as he slipped inside of her they both groaned deep and long. He always felt the same, like he was coming home, like he'd died and gone to heaven, like there was no place as important as being right here, deep inside her body. This was home, this was heaven and as he moved Tim proceeded to show Julie that heaven could be found on earth, right there in the safety of his arms, while their children slept safely and soundly down the hall.

* * *

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to post. It really kicked my butt. I just couldn't seem to get the tone right. My muse failed me big time. :( I must have re-written it like 5 times. It was horrible. So I'm terribly sorry, but I hope you all like it and think it was worth the wait... maybe... **

**This fic is actually wrapping up pretty soon. Only a couple more chapters to go. :( It makes me sad, like it's the end of an era or something. **

**Anyway, see you guys soon, hopefully the next chapter won't be such a pain in the ass for me. **

**I'll be updating the melting site soon too with more pics. Emerson Rose will be there. :D As well as Julie's new pieces of jewellery and much more. So keep checking the site for the update. **

**Love you all. **

**xx Ally**


End file.
